Just Fanny's Luck!
by dancingdeaky
Summary: AU. She hated the world. Why? Because the world hated her. For starters, her secret love note was revealed, her ex-boyfriend has returned and now she's forced in a fake relationship with the guy she hates most, Patton Drilovsky. Yet it takes an unexpected turn, where the two discover they may like each other... or more. Mainly 60x86 some 3x4, 1x362, 2x5 & 23x35. HIATUS!
1. An Annoying Start To An Annoying Day

**Hi all! This story is dedicated to my underrated and fav couple of KND, Fanny(86) and Patton(60).**

 **This story is an AU(Alternate Universe) meaning that the Kids Next Door doesn't exist, to go with the storyline of it.**

 **I know I still have my other story _Horror Film Becomes Reality_ that isn't complete yet, but it's almost at the end so I decided to finally post this story. **

**This was inspired by 'To All The Boys I've Loved Before' yet that doesn't mean it will be _just_ like that movie. It only has a similar concept, like with the letter and the fake relationship. That's probably it though, if there is more I'll explain it in the author's note at the bottom of a chapter. And you can watch that movie on Netflix before you start asking. It's incredible, and let's just say I have a lil crush on Peter Kavinsky, oops... but that ain't important right now. **

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters***

* * *

 _"Equality." Mr Bradbury said. "It is something that we all already have, yet there are still fights for more of it."_

 _I stared at him in anger._

 _"But sir, equality still hasn't occurred in the world. There are still several injustices that woman face because of inequality." I stated._

 _"Lies, woman are just desperate to be better than guys." a random guy in my class said._

 _I turned to face him. I couldn't see him, I could only see his shadow, and it brought chills down my spine._

 _"Pathetic." I muttered. "You boys really have the tolerance to say that!"_

 _"Fanny dear calm down, boys and girls are equal." Mr Bradbury said._

 _I couldn't believe my own history teacher had said that, he should've been able to know all the facts. I stood up in fury and stomped directly next to him._

 _"That is absolutely preposterous! There are many statistics that convey woman still being unequal to man. As a teacher you should know that!" I yelled._

 _"But Mr Bradbury is never wrong." a voice said._

 _It sounded like a girl's voice. I looked around the room, only seeing shadow figures. What girl would say that?!_

 _"Well, for once he is wrong!" I screamed. "Somebody needs to hit you all with facts!"_

 _"I feel as if you need to be hit." Mr Bradbury said._

 _I turned my head and glared. What did he mean by_ that _?_

 _"What d'ya-" though I stopped talking as I faced a big blue book being thrown at my way, with 'SEXISM' enlarged at the front of it._

BANG!

"Fanny wake up!" a voice yelled.

Fanny was a redheaded girl with crazy curly hair and pale skin. She obtained freckles at the front of her face and emerald green eyes. She was in her high school the biggest feminist, mainly out of hatred of boys ever since she got her heart broken at 13. Fanny was the biggest loud mouth and had a terrible temper, but she is extremely loyal. She wore a matching set of pink Rainbow Monkey pyjamas that morning. She was awoken by her younger brother, by him throwing and extremely large pillow at her face.

"What was that for ya idiot!" Fanny yelled.

"You weren't waking up, so I hit you with a pillow." Paddy stated.

"Well, now _I'm_ going to hit you!" Fanny screeched.

Paddy, her younger brother that looked exactly like her but in a boy version, stared at his sister in horror and ran out of the room. Fanny jumped out of her bed, chasing him.

"Ya should have not done that Paddy!" Fanny yelled.

"Quick, get the water gun." Paddy muttered.

"Water gu- HEY!"

Fanny's other brother Shaunie, who had an extremely similar appearance to Paddy, had came, spraying her with a water gun. Her Rainbow Monkey pajamas were now soaking wet and Fanny was mad, really mad. It was as if smoke was literally coming out of her ears as her face became red with fury.

"Ya two are DEAD!" Fanny screamed.

Paddy and Shaunie dropped their guns and stared at each other with knowing looks. They were definitely going to die soon. They began running down the stairs as fast as they could, screaming with regret.

"Ya can run, but ya can't hide!" Fanny yelled as she chased after both of them.

"Fanny why are you chasing your poor brothers?" Mrs Fulbright asked.

Fanny stared at her in disbelief. They were far from _poor_. They were constantly spoiled! And they always got away with everything.

"But mum! Paddy woke me by throwing a pillow at me and then they sprayed me wit' water guns!" Fanny whined whilst pointing at her soaked pajamas.

"But that is no reason to chase them around Fanny pants! Now go clean yourself up for school, I'll talk to them." Mrs Fulbright said.

"But MUM!" Fanny wailed.

"No buts! Now get ready." Mrs Fulbright snapped.

Fanny turned around and stomped up the stairs.

"Stoopid brothers of mine." Fanny muttered.

"What was that?" Mrs Fulbright yelled.

"Nothing!" Fanny said.

"That better have been nothing!" Mrs Fulbright said.

Of course her morning started terribly, they always do because of her brothers. It was her biggest regret ever teaching them how to prank, because now it was a daily routine for them to prank their sister. And if it doesn't happen during the morning, Fanny had better watch her back for the rest of the day.

Fanny got up to her room and began getting ready. School was on the top 3 things of things she hated. From the idiotic boys, to the bullying, to the stupid things they were forced to learn, high school was a nightmare for Fanny Fulbright.

Fanny changed into a green off the shoulder long sleeved shirt, with a denim white skirt that hugged around her curves and black combat boots. She let her hair out as usual, her red curls falling over her pale skin. She put a watermelon Rainbow Monkey lip gloss over her pink plump lips, then grabbed her black backpack with ruffles.

She rushed back downstairs once she was finished, to eat her breakfast. Fanny noticed that her brothers weren't down yet, probably hiding in their rooms scared from their sister. She began chomping down her cereal and grabbed her bag.

"Bye mum!" Fanny yelled.

She went out the door and began walking to school. It was very close, so she never drove like her friends did. Also because of the fact that she doesn't enjoy driving so much. She has a car and everything, but she prefers to walk rather than to drive. Occasionally Rachel or Kuki would walk with her, though oddly enough none of them were there.

Ever since Rachel began dating Nigel Uno, their friendship was different. She would barely hang out with her anymore, and Fanny did understand that because they were in a relationship after all. So Kuki decided to step up more and be hanging with her much more than usual. Even if she was dating Wally, he didn't mind at all. Almost every one of Fanny's friends were in a relationship. Rachel, Kuki, Virginia and even Abby. And can you believe Abby chose of all boys Hoagie?! It still confuses Fanny till this day on what she's sees in him.

Finally, Fanny reached her school. Her stupid, cruddy school. It was halfway through the semester and she was already over everything. She walked in and immediately went to her locker, daydreaming about how this cruddy day was going to be. Until it got interrupted when she noticed the most annoying figure right in front of _her_ locker! Just her luck.

"Move it." Fanny muttered.

The boy faced up towards her, his subtle smirk turning into a snarl. He had black smooth hair that was effortlessly messy yet stylish at the same time. His whole body was toned and he obtained a cleft in his chin. His eyes were onyx, and for Fanny she would always get lost in them. He was the average height of any other guys. He wore his signature olive green jacket over a white t shirt, and black jeans.

His name was Patton Drilovsky, and Fanny absolutely hated him. Everything about him drove her nuts, their arguments, the way he talked, his annoying hair, the way he always bit his lip when he was thinking, and when he would bite the inside of his cheek when he was mad, and how she always got lost in his eyes- whoa slow down there Fanny, why are you paying so much attention to him?!

"Where have your manners gone?" Patton asked.

"Oh they were gone a long time ago, mop hair." Fanny snapped.

"Mop hair? Have you seen your crazy red locks?!" Patton yelled.

"Sure, me hair might be crazy, but they're nowhere near as crazy as the fact of how _stupid_ you are." Fanny snarled.

"Takes one to know one." Patton stated.

"So ya just admitted that you were stupid? Man that is even _more_ stupid!" Fanny mocked.

"Oh I've so had it with you, the literal spawn of satan!" Patton scoffed.

"I've been called way worse Patton. So go on, but I'll be seeing ya in hell bitch! And your bratty little girlfriend will be there too." Fanny yelled.

At this point the figure next to him turned to see the commotion. She had long and luscious blond locks, that were obviously fake extensions. She wore a pink strappy bodycon dress with a white fur coat over it. Extra much if you tell me. You could notice her fake tan from a mile away, along with the 50 layers of mascara she wore. She was basically a total cake face, but no one would ever dare say that to her. Because she was the queen bee of the school, Tiffany Richards, and was also the girlfriend of the boy Fanny hated most.

"What is Little Miss Dragon doing here?" Tiffany scowled.

"Isn't it obvious? Your ass for a boyfriend is right in front of _my_ locker!" Fanny yelled.

Tiffany's glance went from Fanny's to Patton's at an instant when this was said.

"Is it so much trouble for you to move Patton?" Tiffany asked him whilst caressing his hair.

"Not at all." Patton muttered.

"Good, then do it!" Tiffany hissed.

She began walking off to the left direction of the hallway, swishing her hips left to right dramatically as usual. Patton looked back at Fanny, not with an angry face, but with a calm one.

"I'll go. And by the way, nice outfit. It's way better than that extra one Tiffany is wearing." Patton said.

And with that he left Fanny to her locker, following after his girlfriend. _Nice outfit? Whatever, he's just a stoopid boy anyways._ Fanny thought.

Fanny and Patton would always get in arguments together, no matter how stupid it was. But there was no doubt that there was extreme sexual tension between the two during their arguments, yet nobody would ever dare say that to them. I mean, Fanny would rip their limbs off whilst yelling and Patton would punch their faces until they could forget their memory. Even Tiffany knew their undying chemistry, which made her hate Fanny even more than she already does.

But here's the thing, nobody ever knew _why_ they would constantly argue. Did they hate each other(even though there isn't a reason behind it)? Was it because he was dating Tiffany, the girl Fanny hated? Was it because Patton was a guy in general(even though Fanny was a little over that phase and only cared about equality now)? Was it to seek attention? Or was it to flirt with one another? It was the biggest question that people wondered daily at their school, yet nothing would ever be said about it.

"Hey Fan, you okay?" questioned a kind voice.

Fanny turned around to see one of her best friends, Kuki Sanban. She was absolutely gorgeous, and one of the nicest people you would ever meet. She obtained straight black hair that went over her shoulders. Her smile was definitely as bright as the sun, yet she was a little, no, a lot of an airhead. She wore a green t shirt dress with a black belt over it and white ankle converse.

"Yeah, Patton was just being the usual dumbass. And this time he complimented my outfit! What a weirdo." Fanny explained.

"He complimented you?! Oooo!" Kuki said excitedly, causing Fanny to blush.

"It's not like _that_ , he was just being an idiot!" Fanny yelled.

"Yeah yeah, let's go with that." Kuki said sarcastically.

"Anyways," Fanny said, trying to figure out something to change the subject, "where's Wally?"

"He's with the football team." Kuki said.

Wally was Kuki's boyfriend and one of the biggest jocks at the school, and Kuki would always cheer him on from the stands.

 _BRRRING!_

The bell had just rung for the school, indicating that classes were starting.

"Come on, we need to go to English before Miss Andrews whines again!" Kuki said.

And with that Kuki and Fanny walked to their next class to start her already cruddy day. Little did Fanny know that this day was going to be one of the worst of her life.

* * *

 **SQUEALLL! I've wanted to make this story for soooo long and I finally did it. I will be updating weekly for it, soz that it's totally different from all my other stories.**

 **\- Don't worry, the other characters like Wally, Rachel, Nigel, Abby and Hoagie will appear soon. Probably in the next chapter(wink wink nudge nudge)**

 **\- If you didn't realise, the beginning was a dream loll(stupid one ikr)**

 **\- Tiffany is going to be a total bitch in this and she's really important to the story! I also created her if you didn't realise!**

 **\- I do realise that there isn't any romance yet, but it's just slowly building up.**

 **And that's all! Pls review and I'll be updating soon!**


	2. Cruddy Deals

**This update was quick cause I was just too excited for you guys to read it!**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters***

* * *

The school day couldn't have been anymore boring for Fanny, yet it passed really quickly. It got to the point where she was already in her last period of the school day. She was in History class, coincidentally the class where she had her terrible nightmare. Mr Bradbury, her History teacher, was a complete sexist; constantly telling the class how stupid feminists were, which made Fanny furious each time. Her family filed a complaint to the principal about it, and it was promised that changes were to happen yet they were very minor. Fanny would do anything but pay attention in History class. She hated listening to Mr Bradbury babbling, which is why she sat next to Rachel who would tell her everything they were supposed to do.

In History class, Fanny would write about her innermost thoughts instead of being attentive. Basically, she would write down diary entries, but she didn't own a diary. She wouldn't dare make that mistake because she knew her idiotic brothers would read it and reveal it to people. So she would write it in normal pieces of paper. Fanny would lie to people saying she was writing her homework or essays instead, so people never bothered to read it. At the end of everyday, she would throw out her diary entries in the recycling.

Yet she kept her most special moments that she wrote in a metallic turquoise box with a ribbon on top that her grandmother gave her a long time ago. She would reread her special entries from there, and add more depending on what occurred that day.

Surprisingly, that box of letters mainly obtained notes mainly of Patton Drilovsky. Fanny had no idea why, yet she enjoyed writing everything about him the most and keeping it in that special box. She would write about how she got lost in his eyes, their recent arguments, his snarky comments, anything to do with him. Fanny herself didn't even know why she kept them! It was like a weird obsession, yet she stopped questioning it after a while.

"Fanny. Fanny! FANNY!" Rachel yelled.

Fanny stopped writing another letter about her and Patton's recent argument and looked up at Rachel, her best friend. She was the same height as Fanny, obtaining pale skin as well. She had blond, straight hair that just reached her shoulders and brown, comforting eyes. Rachel was extremely intelligent and a natural born leader. She wore a turquoise t shirt with a tiger patterned leggings and grey adidas sneakers.

"Are you okay there?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, you know just writing." Fanny responded.

Rachel knew _exactly_ what she meant. She was the only person that knew about her little 'diary entries'.

"Mr Bradbury wants us to do a Kahoot for revision on our next exam." Rachel explained.

"Really?! Ironic how I want to _Kashoot_ myself right now." Fanny stated.

Rachel giggled really loudly from this, Fanny definitely had the darkest and snarkiest humour ever. Both the girls opened their laptops and got into the Kahoot website.

"By the way, he said no nicknames but just your first name." Rachel added.

"Awww, I wanted to do a middle finger as my nickname!" Fanny whined.

Rachel giggled even more. Soon, the whole class had logged in into the Kahoot game and were completing the various questions based on History.

"So, I know we haven't been hanging out a lot so you want to go to the mall this afternoon?" Rachel questioned to Fanny.

Fanny smiled, she truly missed hanging out with her.

"Sure, but can we do it at 4pm? Cause I have a shit ton of homework." Fanny agreed.

"Same! Yeah we can meet up then." Rachel replied happily.

The girls stopped their talking and checked their laptop screen. Each were red, implying that they had answered the previous question incorrectly.

"Hmph, two students in _my_ class got the most easiest question wrong! Must be the girls." Mr Bradbury muttered.

Fanny and Rachel exchanged glances at one another before laughing, they really had to pay more attention in class.

* * *

The school day had ended and Fanny was walking out of the school and into the football field. The football field direction was where her house was, which is why she was walking there. Coincidentally, Patton was having football practice at that very moment. As she was walking behind the bleachers, she couldn't help but overhear what Patton was saying to one of his best friends, Wallabee Beetles.

Wallabee, or Wally for short, was an extremely tall boy with blond hair that went over his green eyes. He was toned and a little, no, extremely dumb. He was lucky he was good at sport. Wally was also the girlfriend of one of Fanny's best friends, Kuki Sanban.

"Man she's a real bitch you know. Even if Fanny is hot she definitely needs to put a zipper on that mouth of hers." at this point Patton was impersonating Fanny's voice. " _Equality between males and females are important, mop hair!_ Yeah right."

Patton definitely knew how to make Fanny furious. She got out from behind the bleachers and walked right to him.

"Well I would really like to see this from _your_ point of view, but I can't seem to fit my head that far up my arse!" Fanny yelled.

Wally couldn't help but laugh. Patton's face became red as he saw Fanny yelling.

"What are you doing _eavesdropping_ on our conversation!" Patton whined.

" _Eavesdropping_?! You're the one who's loud, the moon could hear your so called 'conversation'!" Fanny scowled.

"Who would be hearing it?! Space aliens that are wanting to attack earth?!" Patton yelled sarcastically.

"Oh I've so had it with you-"

"Drilovsky, Beetles, get your butts up here so we can practice!" the coach shouted, then turned as he noticed an extra figure with them. "Oh and Fulbright, you can argue with your _boyfriend_ some other time."

At this rate, the whole football team was laughing as Fanny and Patton blushed a light pink.

"Patton, I doubt _Tiffany_ would want to know about you being Fanny's new boyfriend." Wally mocked.

"Oh fuck off!" Patton hissed.

Patton and Wally then began running up to the coach. Fanny scoffed as the word 'boyfriend' kept repeating itself in her head. _Boyfriend?! Not in a million years!_ Fanny thought.

Fanny couldn't help but notice that one of the cheerleaders practicing was definitely eyeing her at the back of her head as walked off to her house, yet she didn't bother to look at who it was.

* * *

Fanny finally reached her house, welcomed by the smell of something being baked.

"Hello my little Fanny pants, I just made choc chip cookies!" Mrs Fulbright greeted happily.

"Hey mum, I'm not so hungry right now." Fanny stated.

"Oh that's alright, your brothers would probably want them. Speak of the devil, they're right outside!" Mrs Fulbright said.

Her younger brothers had just arrived back from school. Each of their faces lit up as they saw the cookies in the kitchen. Fanny rushed upstairs into her room, slamming the door and jumping onto her bed. She groaned. _Stupid homework that I have to do._ Fanny thought.

She went up to her desk and got out her notebooks. Then she noticed her diary entries that she'd been writing that day. She opened her drawer and took out her turquoise box. She placed the diary entry that she had written about Patton inside, with a smile on her face that she didn't notice she obtained.

"Stupid boy." Fanny muttered to herself.

Fanny began completing her homework. She rushed it because one, she couldn't care less, and two, she was going to hang out with Rachel in an hour. After about ten minutes, Fanny began feeling hot from all the heat in the room. _Well, the fan is all the way over there. Might as well open the window._ Fanny thought. Boy was she too lazy to just get up and go to the fan! She opened the window and felt the chilly breeze brush against her skin. _Much better._ Fanny thought.

Just as she was about to continue her writing, a huge wind had pulled up. Everything on her desk was moving, especially her papers. At that moment, the note that she had written about Patton had been blown out the window because of the wind. Fanny gasped.

"How the actual fuck is that possible?!" Fanny uttered in shock.

She shut the window in a heartbeat and ran downstairs.

"Fanny what are you-"

"Not now mum!" Fanny interrupted, running out the door.

"Fanny where are you going?!" Mrs Fulbright questioned as Fanny disappeared.

Paddy and Shaunie exchanged confused glances at what had just happened.

"Paddy, Shaunie, follow your sister and find out why she's in such a hurry!" Mrs Fulbright commanded.

Paddy and Shaunie didn't hesitate and did as told. They followed after her. Fanny was running for her dear life. That paper was about Patton! And it wasn't just complaining about him, she wrote about how hot he looked today! She couldn't help it, it is after all a secret diary entry!

The wind was blowing faster than ever, and the note had blown to a different direction of the street. Fanny didn't care, she needed to get that note before someone saw it. Paddy and Shaunie were still confused as to why their sister was running for her dear life.

"I think she's chasing something." Shaunie expressed aloud.

"But what? There's only a paper flying- OH the _PAPER_!" Paddy said in realisation.

"Why is Fanny chasing a _paper_?" Shaunie asked.

"Eye don't know, our sister is weird like that." Paddy answered.

"Ya got that right." Shaunie grumbled.

They continued chasing after Fanny who was chasing after a paper, yes it was extremely complicated. Fanny didn't even realise that her brothers were behind her, all her attention was stuck on that paper. Out of nowhere, a dog began running towards Fanny's direction.

"What the-" the dog had jumped onto Fanny, licking all over her.

"Now is not the time, you… dog?!" Fanny snapped at it.

Her focus was now on the dog that had just jumped on her. The dog was a golden retriever, and it was huge, well for Fanny it was. Paddy and Shaunie gaped at it, why the heck was a dog near their sister?! They didn't know. Fanny noticed the dog had a collar and a leash, but no name at all on it. Finally, she pushed the dog away and stood up.

"Listen here you girl, or boy, or whatever you are. Listen here you dog- WOAH!"

She noticed that wrapped around her leg, was the dogs _leash_. Oh boy this wasn't going to turn out good at all! The golden retriever began dragging Fanny somewhere. She was so close to tripping, hopping on her right leg where the leash was wrapped, trying to keep her balance to where the dog was taking her.

"Hey, where are you taking me?! I need to get that paper- good dog, you're taking me to the paper!" Fanny yelled in glee.

The golden retriever was dragging her to the note, Fanny only smiled in relief that this mess was almost over. Paddy and Shaunie chased after it, still trying to process what was going on.

"Man this is hilarious!" Paddy snickered.

"Yeah, our sister is being dragged by a DOG!" Shaunie howled.

"I wish I had my phone with me, this is too precious!" Paddy continued chuckling.

They both began laughing and stopped chasing after Fanny and the golden retriever. The golden retriever had finally stopped, making her stumble across the gravel on the floor, leading her right in front of a big, two story, grey house that Fanny hadn't recognised.

"What a good girl- or boy! Now can you just give me the-" Fanny stopped herself when she noticed a figure washing the car.

It was like everything was playing in slow motion at that moment, as the figure revealed himself. He was shirtless with a six pack Fanny never even knew he had. And of all the people this house would have belonged to, it had to be _him_ , Patton Drilovsky. His hand went softly though his black hair, a small amount of water slowly dripping down his chest and sinking in. Fanny couldn't help herself but ogle at the sight of him, blushing a very dark red and... _sweating_. Yep, the sight of Patton Drilovsky shirtless was driving her absolutely nuts!

Patton had finally noticed Fanny Fulbright on the ground. And Patton was a bit, no, a whole lot weirded out. The sight of Fanny, well she was covered in a little bit of mud, her red hair with some pieces of grass, and wrapped around her right leg was _his_ dogs leash. _What the actual fuck is Fanny doing here, and why is she looking like that? And why isn't she saying anything?!_ Patton thought.

He noticed a paper on the floor and picked it up, Fanny was too distracted by Patton being shirtless that she forgot she was tangled with a dog leash chasing after a piece of paper. Her eyes rose from his six pack to his face, his eyes staring down to his hands. In his hands, the _paper_.

"Shit! Patton stop reading that!" Fanny yelled.

But it was too late. Patton smirked and blushed a light pink at what he read.

"You think I'm smoking hot?!" Patton asked in surprisement.

"You're infuriating!" Fanny shouted.

"Well this piece of paper says something else." Patton stated.

Yeah, Fanny was sweating even worse than before. How the fuck did she get herself in this mess?!

"Can you get this leash off me at least!" Fanny snapped.

Patton went up to her and grabbed the leash off her ankle, as she struggled doing it. Yet when he did it, his and Fanny's hands had touched. Sure, they've touched each others skin before from slapping each other, but this time was different. They both felt a weird electric spark shoot through their bodies which made them feel extremely nervous. They both hesitated and quickly let go of each other and got up.

 _What the heck was that weird feeling?_ Both of them had thought. They were clueless as to what it was, both blushing and looking away from one another. Patton staring at the sky and Fanny glaring at the floor whilst shuffling her feet around. Finally, Fanny had disrupted their awkward silence.

"Look, I got me self here because the paper flew out the window. Then your dog, which doesn't have a _name_ on the collar, jumped on me while eye was chasing the paper and got it's leash tangled on me leg. So then eye was dragged to here, embarrassing me self." Fanny sighed. Yep, this was the _most_ embarrassing thing she has ever done in her life.

Patton stared at her in disbelief and laughed, laughed so hard. Fanny went through all that for a piece of paper not to be revealed, how crazy was that! Fanny couldn't help but smile a little when she saw Patton laughing so much.

"All that for a piece of paper?!" Patton said through various chuckles.

"It's embarrassing!" Fanny wailed.

"And hilarious, now the whole school will be reading this." Patton replied.

Fanny gaped. She never thought Patton would stoop _this_ low to make her life miserable.

"Ya wouldn't dare!" Fanny yelled.

"I so would! Unless, we can make a little _deal_." Patton stated.

Fanny was in ultimate fury, fuming loudly.

"A deal?! You're absolutely despicable!" Fanny scoffed.

"Fine. I'll just reveal this paper to our school. Our _entire_ school. Several copies being made, all of them in each students hands, laughing _extremely_ loudly, whilst you're blushing in the corner." Patton stated.

Fanny gulped. She never cared about her reputation, but a letter that admitted she found the boy she apparently hated hot?! And for a feminist?! She couldn't have this note seen by anyone.

"Okay. What's the deal?" Fanny asked.

Patton was quite shocked, Fanny was really going through with this.

"Wow. I never thought this would get passed you." Patton said.

"Just shut it before I whack ya!" Fanny growled.

"Here's the thing. You can't whack me anymore." Patton responded.

"WHAT?!" Fanny cried in disbelief.

"Uh-huh! And you have to be nice to me! No drama or arguments. I'm sick and tired of you embarrassing me." Patton explained.

"What, in front of that annoying _posse_ of yours?" Fanny questioned sarcastically.

"Fanny, I mean it." Patton stated.

His onyx eyes were truthful, for once not angry or playful. Fanny had to give in. She sighed heavily.

"Fine. So each time one of us see each other, we have to be n-n-nice." Fanny stammered at the last statement.

She wasn't able to make herself say the word nice in front of Patton, let alone actually saying things that were nice. But she had to do it.

"So, are we starting now?" Fanny asked.

"You betcha! Now let's shake on it." Patton requested.

"I don't know…" Fanny muttered.

" _I couldn't help but think to myself how 'hot' Patton was looking today!_ " Patton impersonated Fanny from the letter.

"OKAY, OKAY! Just never mention that stupid letter again, in fact go burn it!" Fanny said.

"Fine by me." Patton shrugged.

He lifted his hand up. This time Fanny didn't hesitate and she shook it.

"Goodbye now. Not that it was any good." Fanny murmured.

"Hey, where's your niceness?!" Patton yelled.

"But hopefully your day was and will continue to be good." Fanny said sarcastically.

Patton smirked as Fanny walked out of his driveway in fury. As Fanny left, Patton looked back down at the letter. For some reason, he felt the need to keep it. So he stashed it away in his pocket and continued washing the car. _This is going to be extremely interesting._ Patton thought.

As Fanny walked off, she felt like exploding out of all her anger. Why did her stupid self had to write that letter, and open that window, and chase after it, and get tackled by a dog?! Being nice to Patton was the worst thing that Fanny Fulbright could ever do, and it was even worse that Patton was enjoying it.

* * *

 **OOoft! Fanny shouldn't have written that letter! BTW the cheerleader that was eyeing Fanny when she walked to her house was Tiffany. She was jealous when she heard the coach call Fanny Patton's girlfriend.**

 **\- The washing car scene was inspired by Fuller House when Kimmy had a bet with Stephanie on who could last longer without kissing their boyfriends, and Jimmy was full on washing the car outside XD**

 **A huge thanks to KNDnumber170** **for being my first reviewer, and being so sweet in your reviews. I love them!** **Pls review and I'll update soon! Bye allllll**


	3. Stoopid School Projects

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters***

* * *

"No he didn't!" Rachel said in shock.

"Yes he did! And now I'm forced to be nice to stupid Drilovsky!" Fanny fumed in anger.

She kicked the rack of clothing next to her, causing several shirts and dresses to fall.

"You're gonna need to pick that up!" the owner of the shop yelled.

Fanny didn't care. She had to be nice to Patton! How could she have possibly let this happen. When Fanny had arrived back home earlier that day, her mom was apparently furious with her running off. Yet when she explained what happened, her mother became extremely sympathetic towards her. After that her brothers had returned from their chase after Fanny, realising she wasn't there anymore.

One thing that she didn't mention to anyone, including Rachel, was the electric spark she felt when their hands touched. It was just so odd for her! I mean, she's touched his skin before but that was when they slapped each other and got into a physical fight. It didn't have that same feeling, which wasn't one that Fanny only felt, Patton felt it too.

"Why'd you write down that Patton was hot?" Rachel asked. "Do you _like_ him?"

"Ew no! I'd rather date a grizzly bear than Patton!" Fanny repulsed.

"Then why'd you write it?" Rachel questioned.

"Because he just is hot. And I wasn't thinking properly in History today." Fanny stated.

"Really?!" Rachel asked.

"Really." Fanny reassured.

"Or maybe you wrote it because you miss dating. You know after the-"

"Rachel we never mention that event EVER again!" Fanny screeched.

Silence went between the two for a moment.

"Sorry Fan." Rachel apologised.

"It's okay." Fanny muttered.

"Lady, are you going to pick those clothes up or what?!" the shop owner shouted.

"Alright already!" Fanny yelled back, picking up the clothes.

Once she was finished picking up the clothing with Rachel helping her, Rachel spoke again. "Wanna go to the food court?" Rachel questioned her.

"Yeah. After everything that happened today, I forgot to eat!" Fanny exclaimed jokingly.

Rachel chuckled as the two walked out of the store and into the food court.

* * *

Fanny walked up to her school the next morning in rage. Today was another cruddy day and now that she's made a deal with Patton, she had to be nice! It was still hard for her to process. Today, she was wearing a green crop top with a tied knot at the front and white ripped jeans, with a red plaid flannel tied around her waist and white sneakers.

"Stupid letter that stupid past me stupidly wrote!" Fanny muttered under her breath as she walked into the hallway.

The first thing she sighted though made her anger grow even more stronger, which seemed completely impossible at this point. She would never get angry over this, just disgusted, yet all of a sudden seeing it made her feel that way. Tiffany and Patton were slowly kissing each other in front of the locker bay. This time, Tiffany was wearing a baby pink fur crop top with a short pink plaid skirt, being able to see her ass ** _(Cough* SLUT cough*)_**. Patton was wearing a navy green t shirt with black dirty wash jeans.

"Get a room!" Fanny shouted towards the two.

They let go of each other immediately, Tiffany scoffing whilst Patton gave Fanny quite a stern look. Fanny sighed, this nice thing was _so_ difficult for her.

"B-because I'm pretty sure ya prefer privacy instead, e-eye know eye would. A-and the nicest broom c-closet I-I know is the one o-on the left s-side of this c-corridor." Fanny stuttered, squirming around a little.

Tiffany gasped as Patton smirked, Fanny being nice was glorious and funny to see. Fanny clenched her fists, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up.

"Wow, fire breath finally spoke nicely! What a shocker." Tiffany commented.

Fanny scolded as her and Patton walked out the hallway. Patton turned around and lifted his thumbs up as Fanny slapped her hand against her face. _This was going to be a long, cruddy day._ Fanny thought.

"Whoa Fan, what was that about?" a voice asked.

She turned around and saw Kuki, her arms wrapped around her boyfriend Wally. Today, Kuki was wearing a green cami top and black leggings while Wally was wearing an orange hoodie without sleeves and denim blue jeans.

"About what?" Fanny questioned.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You were being nice to Patton! Are you okay?" Kuki said.

"I'm fine, it's just…" Fanny sighed and then explained everything that occurred the day before, about the letter, the dog and their stupid deal. Kuki and Wally gasped from all of this.

"Patton wants you to be nice? That's odd." Wally stated.

"And why is that?" Fanny questioned.

"For some reason, he likes your little arguments. I have no idea why though." Wally said.

Fanny was surprised, what boy would like a crazy girl constantly shouting at him. Unless it turned them on, it seemed super fucking weird to Fanny.

 _BRRRING!_

"See you in Period 2 Fan, I got Science with Wally." Kuki said.

And with that the both of them walked into class, leaving Fanny alone and extremely confused on what was said. _Then why would Patton make that deal?!_ Fanny thought. Only he himself would know.

* * *

Poor Fanny Fulbright had the absolute _worst_ class for Period 1, for the start of an absolute _worse_ day. It was History class, and as usual Fanny was seated next to Rachel. Fanny, like always, was writing a new diary entry of her shitty day so far, and her extremely stupid deal. That was until she felt a huge kick on her leg.

"OW!" Fanny whined as she stared angrily at Rachel who had kicked her.

"Mr Bradbury is calling you. I tried yelling your name out loud, but it seems that it wasn't sufficient!" Rachel explained.

Fanny looked up at her teacher, he was in complete annoyance as per usual.

"Crazy, little, feminist Fanny, like usual you weren't paying attention." Fanny gave her teacher a 'Duh!' look as he continued to speak. "We're doing an assignment and guess what? You're paired up with Patton. Now can you go before I hear your little complaints?"

"Little? Oh I have a lot of complaints. Starting with, why am eye partnered up with Patton?!" Fanny yelled. Yet at that moment she realised a stupid thing she had to do. "B-because I w-would be most d-delighted t-to work with h-him."

Mr Bradbury's constant bored face turned into total shock.

"Wow, finally _one_ girl in my class has finally matured. And it came from the crazy redhead." Mr Bradbury said in full astonishment. This statement made several girls in the class growl, Fanny only eye rolled from it. "Anyways, let Patton explain all of it to you, there's still more people I have to pair up for the task. Okay Herbie, you're with..."

Fanny ignored the rest of what Mr Bradbury said as she walked up to Patton's desk. He was seated with his legs up on his desk and his hands at the back of his head.

"Eye never knew this place was a lounge room." Fanny said most sarcastically. "B-but it's y-your choice of c-comfort."

"Well I guess I have to explain everything to you, since you never pay attention in History. A bit of a shocker, don't you think Fanny?" Patton smirked.

"Any girl in this class would do anything else rather than pay attention to a sexist. Especially _me_." Fanny explained.

"Whatever. We're doing a report study on World Wars I and II, yet apparently we need to show it in the most 'creative way possible' to get a higher mark cause Mr Bradbury is weird like that. And it's 25% percent of are grade, so how fun is that?!" Patton clarified sarcastically.

"Wow, I'm jumping up and down in glee." Fanny replied in the same tone of sarcasm, grabbing a seat next to Patton.

"It's due in one and a half weeks as well, so we should start it after school." Patton stated.

"Whoa whoa, eye am _not_ meeting up wit' ya after school!" Fanny scowled.

"It's the only way for you to get a good grade. Unless, it doesn't matter to you-"

"Ugh fine! My house, 5:30, be there." Fanny said in annoyance.

"Whatever floats your boat. And now that you're doing this nice thing, _I_ have a nickname for you." Patton replied.

"What?!" Fanny yelled.

"Fan-Fan! It's kinda catchy if you ask me." Patton snickered.

"Could ya think of something else!" Fanny tried to say in the nicest way possible, yet didn't manage completely.

"Well, rumour has it that your mother calls you Fanny pants-"

"Stick with Fan-Fan okay!" Fanny panicked whilst covering his mouth with her hand, feeling the same electric feeling as the day before.

 _Ugh, I'd rather him calling me a bitch._ Fanny thought.

"Glad you like it." Patton murmured in glee at her annoyance.

Sure, he definitely knew she hated it. Which is one hundred percent why he was going to call her that.

* * *

5:30pm that day. Patton had received a message of the Fulbright residence address. He drove to the area, parked his car by the driveway, then walked up the granite pathway. Her house was nice and simple, it matched almost every other house in that street. It was an average white, two-story house with a front porch covered in a gorgeous yet small sized garden. Patton walked up the pathway the the door, ringing the doorbell.

 _DING!_

Although what opened the door wasn't Fanny, yet a younger and boyish version of her.

"Who the heck are ya?!" Paddy yelled.

"Same goes to you. I'm Patton Drilovsky, I'm guessing Fanny is your brother." Patton responded.

"Well duh, eye look exactly like her! I'm Paddy, and I'm also assuming that you're me sista's boyfriend." Paddy snarled.

Patton blushed an extreme dark red from what Fanny's brother had just said. "No, we were partnered up for an assignment." Patton explained.

Just as Paddy was going to retort, a new figure appeared behind the brother. "Who is it? It doesn't sound like mum- who the heck are ya?!" Shaunie yelled.

"You Fulbright's are very alike." Patton sighed. "Now can you just get Fanny for me."

"Okay." Paddy turned, then Paddy took a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs. "FANNY GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!"

Sure, Patton thought Fanny was hella loud, but her _siblings_?! They were equally as loud, he could've sworn that he was death again.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Fanny screamed back.

Patton would've hated to be their neighbours, that's for sure. Paddy turned back to Patton in a face of annoyance.

"Why don't ya just go to her room. I'm pretty sure then she'd finish up quick with whatever crud she's doing." Paddy stated.

"Well okay, just show me to her room." Patton replied.

Patton had finally entered her house. It was quite spacious. The living room was on the right, a large flat screen TV being hung on the wall, with an L shaped white couch and black glass table. The dining room was on the left, in front of a bay window. Ahead of the dining room was a separate room, the kitchen. He wasn't quite able to see ahead from what was inside, considering the spot that he was in. Then at the centre of it all was a wooden staircase.

Paddy led the way, whilst Shaunie returned to a meaningless video game on the TV screen. Patton only followed as they reached the top of the staircase. He took a left turn from the hallway into a quite spacious room, gaping at the sight of it.

Her queen sized bed was at the centre of it all, below it a pink fluffy rug. The sheets of it were purple and white striped, with a black love heart pillow at the centre of the two main matching pillows. There was a white vanity on the right side, with a dark red guitar lying below it, and a white hanging chair on the left. Ahead of the hanging chair was a white dresser and ahead of that was a desk with a matching office chair.

But these weren't the things that surprised Patton when he entered. No, what surprised him was the completely organised shelf at the back wall, holding _Rainbow Monkey_ dolls. There were about 5 rows of them. The fact that Fanny had owned simply _one_ Rainbow Monkey would've been a huge shocker for the school, but a whole collection?! That was absolutely crazy for him to believe.

On the right side there were two extra doors, which Patton had no idea what they led to. Yet he did hear an unfamiliar voice from one door, with the sound of water... _pouring_.

"Looks like ya girlfriend is in the shower, I'm guessing ya have time ter wait." Paddy said cooly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your sister and I aren't _dating_." Patton snapped.

"Ma sis doesn't just bring _boys_ to our house that we aren't related to. Eye know ya like her and she likes ya. Eye also don't really care, eye need to return to a game. Just sit on the chair or something, be a patient gentlemen or some crud." Paddy explained, walking out of the room once finished.

Patton was only surprised by what Fanny's brother had said. _I'm only here for a project. No way in hell Fanny likes me. And no way in hell that I like her back._ Patton thought.

Now Patton had begun feeling extremely uncomfortable. He was in Fanny Fulbright's room _alone_ , it felt so odd and for some reason he was nervous.

 _What the heck, might as well explore while I'm at it._ Patton thought. Though curiosity did kill the cat...

The first thing he did was slowly walk up to the wall, his ear against it. He heard an unfamiliar voice coming from that door, so surely he could try and figure out what it was saying. But that was the thing, it wasn't saying anything but _singing_. And Patton wouldn't lie, the voice sounded like a literal angel as it sung.

 _You're a dangerous love_

 _And baby, you're no good for me, darling_

 _'Cause if you're gonna love me and leave me hanging here_

 _Then I'd rather you leave me lonely_

 _Even though it hurts_

 _You're a dangerous love_

Patton couldn't help but awe at the sound of the angelic voice, it was too good to be true. The way it hit the high notes, then transitions slowly to a low soothing note. Patton truly loved music, and this voice was surely to die for. It was nothing like anything he has ever heard before, it was different and he quite liked that a whole lot.

Then, his curiosity arose again as he remembered the wall with the _Rainbow Monkey's_.

He walked up to the shelves holding the Rainbow Monkey dolls. Of course he recognised what they were, in fact he recognised each of them separately and memorised their titles. He did have a younger sister after all who was obsessed with these tiny things. Sometimes that cruddy(well for Patton) song would even be stuck in his head because of her little obsession. But that wasn't important right now.

It just amazed him how Fanny had so much interest in them. For one, she was a hardcore feminist. It is extremely unexpected for a feminist to obtain such girly items in their room. Two, she acted nowhere near girly. Patton knew older teens who enjoyed the Rainbow Monkey franchise, such as one of his best friends girlfriend Kuki Sanban. But she was the most girliest, bubbliest, nicest girl in the world! You wouldn't be able to compare _that_ to fierce, stubborn, feminist Fanny Fulbright.

Yet all of a sudden his eye's attention had drifted off from the shelves of Rainbow Monkey's, to a turquoise metallic box on top of her desk. From noticing Fanny's room, it was quite odd how one thing was out in the open and not kept tidy and organised. And it was as if the box was urging Patton to go up to it. Why would Patton have the urge to touch a box though?! Yet he did go up to it. The ribbon around it tied it up. Now the box was calling for him to _untie_ it, see what was being hidden inside. He doubted it was something huge, but then again why would he have the urge? So he grabbed the end of the ribbon, slowly pulling it out-

"What the fuck are ya doing in my room?!" Fanny screeched.

Yep, curiosity surely killed the cat. Patton dropped the box and ran out of Fanny's room almost immediately. But not because of Fanny screaming, well not completely because of it. No, because of the sight of Fanny. All she was wearing was a _white towel_ wrapped around her body. Oh dear God he knew he was about to die that very night, and the murderer was surely going to be Fanny.

But of course as any other hormonal teenage boy, he couldn't help but wonder what was underneath the towel. And if he was with her, hugging her, holding her, kissing her- oh shit, he has a girlfriend. Taylor, no Timmy- wait that's a boys name. Fuck, he forgot his _own_ girlfriends name!

"Ya can come in now!" Fanny shouted.

Once Fanny shouted he opened the door and entered the room again. Fanny was wearing a grey ribbed crop top with dusty rose pink velvet sweatpants. Her red hair was a little soaked, simply drying over her shoulders. He sat down next to Fanny on her bed. At this rate, Patton and Fanny both felt an awkward tension between them from what had occurred. I mean, who wouldn't? He technically did see her naked, well she still had her towel on, but still.

"So," Fanny said to make the awkwardness disappear. "we both have the research part done for the project because that was simple. We just need to figure out a way to present it creatively so we can get high marks. Do ya have any ideas?"

Patton only slowly shook his head, still in embarrassment from what occurred.

"Look, _eye_ was still wearing me _towel_ , so ya basically didn't see anything!" Fanny yelled.

"Isn't that even worse for me?" Patton smirked. "I wouldn't have minded seeing anything- OW!"

Fanny blushed a light pink whilst punching him hard on the arm.

"Our deal said no hitting Fan-Fan!" Patton complained.

"Well that was the last one eye just _had_ to get out of me system." Fanny responded sarcastically.

"Whatever. And _no_ , I don't have any ideas." Patton stated.

Fanny only groaned whilst laying her back on her bed.

"Ugh it is _so_ hopeless having ya as me partner! Why couldn't eye get a cruddy nerd?" Fanny whined.

"Fan-Fan," Fanny gave him an annoyed look as he continued to speak. "I just have a question to ask you."

"Curiosity killed the cat Patton." Fanny murmured.

"And satisfaction brought it back!" Patton replied.

"Okay," Fanny sat up again. "what's the question?"

"Were you singing in the shower?" Patton asked.

"N-no," Fanny blushed the colour of her hair as she continued mumbling. "did'ya h-hear anything?"

"Why yes I did. And to be completely honest, it sounded too gorgeous to be _your_ voice." Patton explained.

"Well what if it _was_ ma voice. Eye could be a good singer ya know!" Fanny snapped.

"So you're admitting it was you." Patton said. Yep, he was such a good manipulator.

"No eye didn't!" Fanny wailed.

"But didn't you just say-"

"Ignore what eye said." Fanny murmured.

"Look Fan-Fan," he received another angry glare by Fanny from the ridiculous nickname. "there is proof that it _was_ your voice. One, there was nobody else up here except for you. Two, I'm guessing your bathroom is connected to this room, where the singing was coming from. And three, you have a fucking guitar over there." Patton pointed towards the guitar lying against the vanity.

"Anybody can have a guitar." Fanny muttered.

"Yeah, but it's more common for _singers_ to have a guitar. And also, you pretty much don't have an excuse for the rest of my evidence." Patton stated.

Fanny was still blushing as he spoke. "Okay, so what if it was ma voice. Are ya happy that eye admitted it?!" Fanny yelled.

"Extremely. There's nothing to be embarrassed by Fan-Fan, you do have a good singing voice." Patton said. "And now, we can use your voice for our project."

"What?! Uh-uh, no way in hell." Fanny argued.

"Look, Mr Bradbury wanted us to present this project in the most creative way possible. So, we can make a little video of a band sort of thing. I'm guessing you know how to play guitar. So you can sing and do that, and I can take drums and bass. It's so simple, and creative to get us a good mark." Patton explained.

"And if eye don't agree wit' ya?" Fanny queried.

"You will have to decide on a more creative idea, which I doubt you have." Patton replied.

"Eye so too can think of something better!" Fanny complained.

"Okay, say an idea." Patton said with a smirk.

"Uh, erm, I-I think I need more time ter think about it." Fanny murmured.

"But right now, we don't have time. So we're sticking with _my_ idea." Patton stated.

Fanny was definitely defeated. "Fine." Fanny groaned.

"And why is it so bad for you to sing?" Patton questioned.

Fanny's blush reappeared again. _Should I tell him? Fuck no, this is Patton Drilovsky we're talking about. Well, hot and charming Patton Drilovsky- oh for crying out loud Fanny, forget his fucking six pack and focus!_ Fanny thought.

"Well, erm, would there be a chance eye can skip this question?" Fanny muttered.

"I strongly doubt it." Patton said.

"Well okay. I'm just a _little_ embarrassed by it." Fanny sighed.

"But why?" Patton asked.

"Eye don't really know. Eye guess eye kinda like it as a secret or a hidden talent." Fanny murmured.

"But why hide such a strong gift?" Fanny blushed lightly as he continued speaking. "I've heard many songs out there, but your voice is different."

"Is different a good thing?" Fanny questioned.

"Different is one of the best things in the world." Patton said with a warming smile, making Fanny's heart for some reason flutter.

All of a sudden they were both lost into each other's eyes. Patton slowly arose his hand and gently cupped Fanny's cheek, the memory of him having a girlfriend was _clearly_ forgotten. He brought it closer, and closer to his face. Their eyes had shut, waiting for their lips to have touch...

 _BUZZ!_

Patton answered the phone at an instant, getting up from the bed and pacing around. Fanny only blushed the colour of her hair in realisation of what she was about to do, _kiss Patton Drilovsky_. How did she let herself almost do it?

"Hey... well I'm doing an assignment... yeah I told you I was going to be busy... whatever, bye." Patton had ended the call, his eyes locked back into Fanny's.

"Who w-was it." Fanny mumbled.

"Tiffany. She was upset that I didn't call her even though I told her I was coming over here." Patton explained.

 _Tiffany_. Fanny totally forgot about her whole entire existence. It was hard for her to believe she was going to kiss a boy. Even harder when she realised the boy was Patton. And now it was incredibly terrible, because he was dating Tiffany! She would never kiss a taken guy, even if it was Tiffany, because she knows herself how terrible it feels.

"Oh." was all Fanny could get out.

Thus, the awkwardness returned. They were in ultimate silence, not even looking at each other.

"So... why don't we start the project with my idea." Patton suggested, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Fanny replied.

And the awkwardness remained until Patton had to leave. And once he was out of sight, Fanny was all alone in her room sobbing into her pillow, cursing aloud with one thought in her mind.

 _Why was I going to kiss him?!_

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 3! I can't believe it either. And no, I don't own the song Fanny was singing in the shower. And it's called 'Leave Me Lonely' by Ariana Grande.**

 **\- They almost kissed! YAYYY! But then I ruined it. Why? Because I wanted tension between them, I'm so sick I know.**

 **\- Idk why but I feel as if Fanny would be really good at singing, so I made her that way.**

 **\- Yes, even Paddy senses that Patton and Fanny like each other. Just kidding, it's the fact that a boy finally went to their house, it's a huge shocker for him and his brother to process.**

 **\- Patton was about to open the box with Fanny's letters about him! Sure, he's read one letter but there is WAY more of them in that box, and you could only guess what they're about.**

 **\- Rainbow Monkey's are a thing in this story, I just love the fact that Fanny has an obsession with them and nobody sees it.**

 **\- Tiffany is a lil suspicious of Patton being alone with Fanny. You know, the girlfriend that he totally forgot EXISTED! (Hermione Granger voice)What an idiot...**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, I truly appreciate them a lot! Anywayssss pls review and I'll update! Buh bye!**


	4. Hugs, Dances and Exes

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters(Such as Tiffany, Mrs Newman, etc)***

* * *

The sun was shining brightly. Her alarm was beeping loudly. The birds were chirping beautifully. But none of that mattered. Fanny Fulbright was in an even worse mood than the day before. How it was possible? She didn't even know. All she knew was that she was _so_ over life. And if anyone dared to annoy her that day, she was definitely going to kill them. Luckily for her brothers, they realised her terrible mood an hour after Patton had left. They had several assumptions of what had occurred, yet none of them were correct. So they decided against pranking, just for this one day.

Fanny finally arose from her bed, yawning loudly whilst walking down the corridor to the bathroom. She got ready for school as per usual. Today, she styled her hair in a messy bun, which she somehow made it look stylish when she literally did it in one go. She put on a simple black t shirt that hugged her curves, with it some denim blue high waisted jeans and black new balances.

She made her way downstairs and ate her classic Rainbow Monkey cereal. She didn't even bother yelling out goodbye to her mother in the kitchen, just plodded out of the house in full anger.

Now, you may be wondering why Fanny Fulbright is in such a bad mood. The day before is why. She, Fanny Fulbright was about to kiss the Patton Drilovsky. The image was still mesmerised in her head as she tramped down to her high school. Why was it that all of a sudden Patton was making her feel so... _different_. Of course ever since she knew his existence, she couldn't deny that he was attractive. In fact, Patton felt the same way about her. But it was just so weird now.

Ever since that stupid letter that she wrote was revealed(and she regrets every bit of it), her and Patton have been hanging out more often. She was _forced_ to be nice to the guy, in which she struggled. Yet she felt a new electric spark when she touched him. She was _forced_ to be partnered up with him on an assignment. Yet when he comes over her house to complete it with her, she almost kisses him.

Yep, all of this made her furious. But she couldn't do anything, she couldn't even tell her best friends. She doubted they would understand what she was feeling, they'd think it was stupid or they would say something else that she knows isn't true. Well, hopefully it isn't.

At last she arrives at her cruddy school. She opens the door loudly, not that anybody inside takes much notice, and continues to stomp her way to her locker. She is not in the mood to talk to any human being, yet she sees a figure in front of her locker. Even if that figure is the one person she's closest to, she is still not in the mood to talk to anyone, including her.

"Fanny, I can tell something's wrong." Rachel stated.

That day Rachel was wearing an orange tank top underneath denim blue overalls, with black converse.

"Eye am not in the mood ter talk ter anyone." Fanny murmured.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked.

"If eye tell ya why, eye would technically be talking." Fanny snapped.

"Well exactly, I kinda thought it would work." she received an angry glare from Fanny, as if she assumed she was an idiot or something. "But it didn't end up working."

Fanny eye rolled as she tried to head to her locker. Yet Rachel had blocked her view again.

"Fanny, I promise I'll understand why you're in such a bad mood. And I won't even make fun." Rachel said in a serious tone.

 _She's not going to let go so easily, might as well._ Fanny thought. "Well okay." Fanny sighed. "Ever since eye had that deal with Patton, I've been feeling really weird."

Rachel raised a brow, intending that Fanny should explain further. "One thing that eye didn't tell ya when eye saw Patton was that," Fanny began slightly blushing as her hand went behind her neck. "our hands touched each other, and eye felt this weird tingling electric spark. And eye liked it. Which is why eye hate it!"

Rachel only nodded as Fanny continued speaking. "And yesterday because he's my partner for the assignment, we may or may not have almost k-k-k-" Rachel was confused as to what she was trying to say.

"Kaleidoscope?" Rachel suggested.

"Huh?!" Fanny gave her a blank stare.

"What, it was the first word with the letter 'K' that popped up into my head! Well, after that was the word 'kiss' popped up- holy shit!" Rachel said in realisation, her eyes opening wide.

"Yeah, and now eye am done talking." Fanny turned back to her locker until Rachel appeared in her view again.

"You're not getting away from this so fast. What happened that made you almost kiss?" Rachel asked.

Fanny sighed loudly again before continuing. "Well, we were talking. He overheard my singing voice and complimented me." Fanny grinned goofily at the memory. "And then he held onto ma face, pulling me closer and then _Tiffany_ called."

"Oh." Rachel's eyes widened even more. "Sheesh! That's bad." Rachel stood their for a moment, deep into thought. "Wait, so Patton was the one who was going to kiss you?"

"Yes." Fanny muttered.

"And he's still with Tiffany?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Fanny muttered again.

"He likes you." Rachel stated.

"What?!" Fanny yelled in shock and anger.

"He. Likes. You." Rachel repeated, only louder.

Fanny paused for a moment to think. "You're kidding right?" Fanny nervously chuckled. "Because it's not your best joke."

"Fine, it's your choice to believe me or not." Rachel sighed. "But-"

"Eye am not going ter believe ya. Thanks for this little talk Rach, eye think eye am going ter class early." Fanny said, grabbing her books and running to the right direction.

She knew it. She knew that if she told any of her friends they were going to say that Patton liked her. Yet Fanny was never going to let herself believe that fact that Patton Drilovksy liked her. I mean, he did have a girlfriend, who he totally forgot about, but still...

* * *

Rumours. Fanny never believed rumours, no matter how much proof there was on it. She would always have to see it for herself to believe in it. But this rumour, this one she believed alright. And it scared her to death that this rumour could've been true.

"I'm sorry that I was the one who told you Fan. But it's better that you know the rumour now before it may be true." Kuki stated.

That day Kuki wore a green and white dyed t shirt tucked into black shorts, and black ankle converse to match.

Fanny clenched tightly around her apple, she was so furious that the juice from the apple had squirted everywhere. Kuki gasped as Rachel sighed heavily. It was lunch time and Fanny was told the worst thing in the world, her ex boyfriend was back in town. Rick, stupid and cruddy Rick that shattered poor little Fanny's heart several years ago. You would believe she was over it, but no, it still gave her nightmares on what he had done to her.

"W-where'd ya hear it? Ya know… da r-rumour." Fanny stuttered. She still didn't believe it was a rumour though.

"A guy in my Science class. I overheard him saying that Rick was returning this Friday, I don't know why though." Kuki said nervously.

"Kuki it's okay. It isn't ya fault that he may be b-b-b- eye can't say it." Fanny stammered as Kuki slowly patted her back.

"It's okay Fan. You never know it could be fake!" Rachel reassured.

At that point Abby and Virginia had come to their lunch table with drinks from the vending machine. Abigail, or better known as Abby, Lincoln was a cool and calm girl who would speak in third person. She constantly wore a red hat and put her black hair in a braid. She wore a dark blue, baggy t shirt with a white stripe on the sides, which went over her black shorts. She was dating Hoagie Gilligan.

Virginia Sims was a sweet and sassy gothic girl. She had brown, short hair which she would mostly put in pigtails like right now. She wore a black tank top with red jeans and a black choker. She has several gold piercings on her ears. She was dating Bartie Stork.

"Kuki told us she was going to tell you the bad news, so here it's your favourite drink." Abby said whilst handing over a grape soda.

Fanny accepted the drink, then looked back down. "Thanks." Fanny muttered under her breath.

The two girls sat down with them as Fanny chugged down the drink, still depressed.

"Don't be down, it's not like anything else bad has happened!" Virginia reassured.

Fanny slapped her hand against her forehand.

"Actually she had a pretty rough couple days, involving a shitty deal with Patton." Rachel stated.

Fanny groaned as the two girls glanced at each other and sighed. Rachel and Kuki began explaining what had occurred the day before with the letter.

"It's been a terrible week so far." Fanny murmured once Rachel and Kuki had finished explaining.

"Yeah, imagine how the rest of your week is going to be!" Kuki thought aloud.

Abby, Virginia and Rachel gave Kuki a look whilst Fanny sighed.

"Kuki, you aren't helping!" Abby snapped at her.

"Oops, sorry Fan!" Kuki said.

"It's fine, I doubt it can get any worse than this. Unless I end up in a hospital or some shit." Fanny replied.

 _BUZZ!_

"Who's phone was that?" Virginia asked.

All four girls checked their phones except for Fanny, she was still thinking about that heartbreaker.

"It's not mine."

"Me neither."

"Nope."

"Ain't me."

"Fanny it's probably yours." Rachel said. Fanny was confused by this. _Nobody would be texting me, especially not now!_ Fanny thought. She checked her phone and saw one new message.

 _Meet me in front of the vending machine right now - Patton_

Since when does Patton have her number? And since when does she have him? Yet her thoughts were interrupted when a bubbly voice asked her a question, "Who was it?" Kuki asked.

"It's Patton. And now I've got to go." Fanny answered, running out of the cafeteria.

The three girls looked at each other, why the hell was Patton texting her?!

Fanny rushed out the cafeteria, took a left turn and walked straight ahead to the vending machine, finding Patton leaning on the vending machine down on his phone.

"What d'ya want?" Fanny queried. "And since when d'ya have me number?"

He looked up from his phone and glared at her. "Not important right now. I've decided that I have more to add to our little deal."

"What kind of cruddy bullshit are ya making me do now?!" Fanny yelled.

"Okay so me and Tiffany just broke up." Patton stated.

Fanny couldn't help but feel happy when she heard those words. It was as if a weight was lifted of her shoulders.

"That was expected." Fanny said annoyed.

"Hello, your kindness?! At least be a little sympathetic to me! Or in _your_ case, empathetic!" Patton huffed.

"Don't ya mention that r-r-relationship eye had, it has nothing to do with this!" Fanny scowled, her face becoming slightly red from anger at the reminder of Rick.

"Anyways," he continued, ignoring Fanny's previous statement. "did you hear that Kandy Sanders is throwing a party this weekend?"

"Yeah, and?" Fanny inquired.

"You're coming with me." Patton answered.

Shock arose Fanny once again. "Excuse me?! No way in hell!"

" _Even if we always argue, there was no doubt that we had sexual tension between us. And it was as if I was almost getting lost in Patton's eyes-_ "

"Ya cruddy memorised the whole letter?!" Fanny yelled.

Patton blushed, he couldn't help himself but read it over a thousand times. It didn't make sense to him as to why, but he just did. "Erm yes, it's just you know… really f-funny to me." Patton stammered.

Fanny noticed the nervousness in his tone. Oh he was definitely lying, but right now Fanny didn't have time to focus on that.

"So why do eye have to go with ya?" Fanny asked.

"For… reasons only I understand." Patton murmured.

Fanny gave him a look before he sighed and gave in. "Okay, I-I kinda want to make Tiffany a _little_ jealous." Patton admitted.

Fanny scoffed, _that_ was his pathetic reason. Patton Drilovsky was able to have any girl he wanted in an instant, and he was chasing after the biggest slut of the school! But for some reason, Fanny felt the urge to help him, and that stupid urge was why she decided to go with him.

"Fine, I'll go. Because I can't have ya revealing that stupid note." Fanny lied.

Patton's face lit up. "Good!"

 _BRRRING!_

"We have English together, so let's start hanging together now." Patton said.

"What d'ya-"

Just then, Patton had wrapped his arms around Fanny's shoulder. Fanny blushed crazily as she felt this odd tingling sensation through her body. Why was it that Patton touching her skin was driving her mad crazy?!

"Just a friendly gesture, you know. Now let's head to class." Patton said plainly.

Fanny couldn't help but smile as the two walked to class together. They received several stares from other students but they didn't give a care at all.

* * *

"Fanny. Fanny! FANNY!" Kuki called out.

Fanny finally got out of her daydream and faced Kuki.

"What?!" Fanny asked.

It was the last period of the school day, and Fanny had P.E. with Kuki, Rachel, Virginia and Abby.

"We all saw you _walking_ with Patton to English class, with your arms around each other!" Kuki stated.

"So?" Fanny questioned.

" _So_?! Fanny what is going on between you and Patton?! And what was that text about?!" Kuki yelled.

"Sanban! Since you keep on talking, _you_ can climb up the rope for me!" Mrs Newman shouted.

Kuki gulped as she walked up to the rope. Everyone knew she wasn't going to be able to reach the top, it was Kuki after all. Fanny sighed deeply, feeling extremely guilty. It was her fault that Kuki was going to suffer from climbing a stupid rope.

"Uh Mrs Newman?" Fanny questioned. She knew she was going to regret this.

"Yes Fulbright?" Mrs Newman asked.

"I was wondering if… I could climb the r-rope instead, rather than Kuki." Fanny stammered hesitantly.

All the girls stared at her and gasped. Nobody wants to climb the _rope_ , it was like the biggest punishment ever!

"Wow Fulbright, thanks for volunteering. Sanban you're off the hook." Mrs Newman said.

Kuki sighed of relief and ran back to the group.

"You didn't have to do that Fan." Kuki whispered.

"It's too late now, and it was me fault." Fanny muttered.

Fanny began marching up to the rope, like these two past days could've gotten any worse. She had to think quickly, what would make her reached the top of the rope? Or at least enough that Mrs Newman would have satisfaction? Anger. She had to think of things that made her angry.

 _What about Rick? Hell no, we want anger not sadness. And I am not in the mood for crying right now!_ Fanny thought. Then it hit her. _Why is it that Patton still wants Tiffany?! The fact that she dumped him and all he wanted was to make her jealous?! And to top it all off he saw the letter! The letter about where I just had to write how 'hot' he was! What was going on with my stupid mind?! I'm supposed to hate him, not like him and be writing sappy love letters! I mean that's why I always argue with. Why I always argue with stupid, cruddy Patton, who just so happens to be super smoking hot, with a fucking SIX PACK! That ain't my fault at all! Right?_ Fanny had stopped her thinking when she heard loud cheers from below. The redhead had reached the top of the rope without realising it.

"Congratulations Fulbright! I never thought you were capable of completing it." Mrs Newman said pleasingly.

Fanny smiled and it got even wider when she saw Tiffany below with her crew, all of them cheering except for her who was muttering something under her breath with her arms crossed.

"Thanks Mrs Newman, but how do I get down now?!" Fanny shouted.

"Slide like a fireman!" Rachel yelled to her.

Fanny looked down. She was lucky she wasn't scared of heights! She slid down effortlessly and flawlessly, at the exact same time the group of boys completing P.E. that period had entered the gym room.

"I see that Miss Fulbright climbed the top of the rope. Well done!" Mr Collins stated.

Mrs Newman only smiled in pleasure as the boys in the class were surprised and talking amongst their friends about it, and Patton gaped at Fanny. What was it with sports and shit that turned on guys? _**(S**_ _ **ide note: if you guys actually know why, please write it in the review thanks.)**_

"So what we are going to do now class is ballroom dancing for your assessment!" Mrs Newman explained as she turned to her class. "I was going to tell you until Sanban decided to talk during my teaching."

Kuki turned a bright pink as she said this, receiving a couple stares from the class.

"And you get to choose your partners, which will be the guys that came in. Now partner up!" Mrs Newman insisted.

Most girls didn't hesitate and chose their crushes or boyfriends. Rachel, Abby, Kuki and Virginia paused at first and stared at Fanny.

"You'll be okay, right?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah don't ya worry, go with ya boyfriends." Fanny replied.

The four girls went off and paired with their boyfriends, Rachel with Nigel, Abby with Hoagie, Virginia with Bartie, and Kuki with Wally.

Nigel Uno was an average heighten guy with pale skin and dark brown flippy hair. He was usually like the leader of the group, and is smart. That day he wore a red sweater and beige coloured pants, with white shoes to match. He still remained with his English accent. He was the boyfriend of Rachel.

Hoagie Gilligan was an intelligent boy, who would constantly say puns and jokes _(that nobody laughed at XD)._ He had auburn hair that would stick out of his beige pilot hat, and the bluest of eyes. That day he wore a baby blue button-up shirt over a white tank top, with beige cargo pants and matching shoes. He was the boyfriend of Abby.

Bartie Stork was a tan skinned boy who was also intelligent, and kind of a geek like Hoagie. He had sandy blond hair that was short and simple brown eyes. He wore a teal coloured shirt tucked inside brown pants with black sneakers to match. He was the boyfriend of Virginia.

 _ **(I'm not going to describe Wally because I already did in Chapter 2).**_

Fanny only sighed, she couldn't help but feel a little miserable as she saw all her friends happy and in love.

"Hey there."

Fanny jumped and turned as she saw Patton smiling warmly at her, which made her heart for some reason pound.

"Don't do that ever again!" Fanny snapped at him.

Patton only chuckled at the sight of her in annoyance at him.

"Let me guess, ya wanna be partners to make _Tiffany_ jealous!" Fanny said annoyed.

"Actually I genuinely wanted to be partners with you cause we're both alone, but you do make a good point." Patton said slyly.

Fanny gave him a look of anger as Patton chuckled even more.

"Remember, you have to be _nice_ to me!" Patton reminded.

"Sometimes ya really bite." Fanny murmured, so only herself could hear.

"Okay class, now that you all have your partners, Mr Collins and I will show you how to ballroom dance!" Mrs Newman said.

There were a couple groans and a couple wails of excitement, the people in the room had a mix of emotions. Fanny felt like hurling, dancing wasn't her thing at all! On the other hand Patton felt extremely confident, he was forced to learn how to ballroom dance at a very young age.

"For the guys, put your hand around your waist like this. Hold your partner tightly." Mr Collins instructed.

Patton and Fanny stared into each others eyes as if it was just them in the world. They were locked in, so much focus on one another. Patton placed one of his hands around her waist and the other was intertwined in her hand. The spark that they had felt the day before when they touched happened again. But this time they weren't able to let go, they had to keep holding on to one another. The electricity inside them kept building up as they slowly began moving to the rhythm of the music.

Other couples struggled completing the dance, stepping on each others toes and complaining on who should take the lead. But not Fanny and Patton, their attention was more focused than ever. Soon their steps had matched the beat exactly and their dance was flawless. It shocked Fanny how she was able to dance _this_ good. It surprised Patton how Fanny was just perfect at dancing with him.

They were so good that Patton had moved to the next level and twirled Fanny around, landing her into a dip as they continued their stare into each others eyes, both breathless. They were still in the dip, it was as if their faces, no, their _lips_ were magnets slowly moving closer and closer and...

"Wow Fulbright and Drilovsky, you two are going to do extremely well on this assessment!" Mrs Newman said in glee.

There was no touch. Patton had almost dropped her from the shock that they weren't in their own little world anymore. They were back in a gym room, with everybody in their class and their teachers staring at them. They let go of each other and stood up, Tiffany scoffing at the sight of them dancing well.

"Thanks." the two of them answered in unison.

"These two are a perfect example of what you all should be completing! Carry on." Mr Collins stated.

The other couples returned to dancing whilst Fanny and Patton stared back into each others eyes, each turning into the colour red. They continued their dance, this time it was more awkward than ever. That kiss that they were about to do, still pictured in their minds as they moved to the rhythm of the music.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 4!**

 **\- They almost kissed again! And I ruined it again! Yeah, I'm pretty sure you all hate me for that.**

 **\- ooOooOoo Fanny and Patton were wrapping their arms around each other, are going to a party together and ballroom dancing together! How cuteee**

 **\- Kuki, Rachel, Virginia and Abby are definitely suspicious of Fanny and Patton, but it's not like their dating, yet… jk i ain't spoilinggg!**

 **\- The climbing the rope scene was inspired by Lizzie Mcguire in the rhythmic gymnastics scene where Miranda was pulled up first by the coach for speaking in class** **and fails, and then Lizzie steps up to do it and succeeds(and Kate gets real jealous like Tiffany XD)**

 **\- Rick is Numbuh 19th century btw. He broke Fanny's heart in the past and you'll see how probably in the next chapter!**

 **\- I felt bad writing Nigel bald, and since this is an AU he can have hair**

 **\- Next chapter will be the party! Will there be Fanny and Patton love? I don't even know yet, typing right nowww**

 **Pls review and I'll update sooner or later! Bye!**


	5. Kisses on the Dance Floor

**So this chapter is probably going to be my longest, because it's the party. And also, this chapter starts the main drama of the story, and y'all thought the rest was drama-filled, it's about to get worse! Anyways, onto the story!**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters***

* * *

The girls were in the change rooms, changing back to their normal clothing after finishing their lesson of ballroom dancing. Needless to say, Fanny was feeling extremely odd. She was about to kiss Patton... _again_! She felt so stupid, why wasn't she pushing away?! Why was she instead leaning in for it?! She _did not_ want to kiss him! Well, that's what she keeps telling herself.

But that wasn't the only problem, Tiffany was in ultimate rage. Seeing them together was one thing, but for them to be dancing _extremely_ well, she was over everything. In fact, the looks she kept giving Fanny could kill. Luckily Fanny isn't afraid of her. But that's what people think anyways.

"Oh look, I'm Fanny! I'm Irish with ugly red hair, who likes _flirting_ and _dancing_ with Patton Drilovsky!" Tiffany mocked in an _extremely_ bad Irish accent.

"And what about it? Ya jealous or some shit." Fanny snapped.

Tiffany only blushed a shade of pink as Fanny walked off to get her bag.

"Ugh Fanny, you're a little bitch!" Tiffany yelled.

"I've been called worse. And it's not like we did anything!" Fanny stated.

"You know you were flirting with him!" Tiffany scoffed. "And choosing him as your partner for the dance, that was already bad enough, but being good at dancing?! Oh you're just a sick little asshole!"

"The last I checked, _you_ were the one who dumped him! So I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Fanny yelled.

She went out the door as every girl in the room gasped, besides Tiffany's crew. The news about their breakup hadn't spread around yet. Kuki, Rachel, Abby and Virginia ran after Fanny as she left to her locker and the school bell rang.

 _BRRRING!_

"Fanny, we urgently need to talk!" Kuki said. "I mean I tried to in P.E. but you know it didn't work out."

"Look, Patton and I _aren't_ together okay." Fanny replied.

She couldn't help but feel a little hurt inside as she said it, and she had no idea why.

"Then why'd he message you and what was in the message?" Rachel asked.

"And you guys were partners for the dance!" Virginia stated.

"Also it looked like you were about to kiss." Abby pestered.

"I thought it was just me who thought that!" Kuki said.

"Fanny was about to kiss Patton?!" Virginia asked.

"I didn't see that one coming." Rachel commented sarcastically.

"ENOUGH! The message was adding to our deal that we're going to the party on Friday, and NO, it isn't a date, it's just to make Tiffany jealous. He chose me as a partner cause we were both alone and we were NOT about to kiss!" Fanny blurted out.

There was awkward silence between the girls after Fanny's little out burst. Fanny sighed heavily, all of it was true but the last part. She couldn't lie to her best friends.

"Okay, all of that was true except for the kissing part. We were _so_ about to kiss!" Fanny babbled.

The four girls gasped as Fanny only nodded in disappointment.

"Abby knew it." Abby said.

"I called it too!" Kuki wailed.

"So, what's going to happen between you guys now?" Rachel questioned.

"Nothin'." Fanny muttered.

"Nothing?!" the four girls yelled in unison.

"Look we hate each other, always have. And eye mean he's the one who still wants to make Tiffany jealous. And that almost kiss was just because we were caught up in the whole ballroom dance thing. Ya all know eye don't wanna date anyone." Fanny explained.

"Fanny we understand you're misery but you can't just keep getting yourself away from dating and love!" Rachel stated.

"Eye so can!" Fanny hissed. "Eye promised me self to never get hurt by a stoopid guy ever again, and to keep that promise that means to get rid of dating!"

"So you're never going to marry?" Virginia questioned.

"Or have kids?" Abby asked.

"Or own a dozen kitty cats and live in a cutsie wootsie cottage, surrounded by pink and white and maybe even red flowers?" Kuki queried.

"Maybe eye won't do the last one. But eye have a lot of time till marriage, let me be alone right now." Fanny responded with a heaved sigh.

And at that moment, she left the school corridor and began walking to her house, leaving Rachel, Virginia, Abby and Kuki confused on how to help their poor friend.

* * *

The week had gone by so fast that it was already Friday afternoon. Luckily, Fanny didn't receive anymore drama after the day of ballroom dancing. Tiffany just ignored Fanny's whole existence, which Fanny wishes she would do everyday. She was at home, _not_ wanting to go to Kandy Sanders stupid party. So she decided to help her brother Shaunie with the bake sale, it was her perfect excuse. She tied her hair in a bun messily and wore a pink apron over a grey t shirt dress she was wearing.

"So are we making cupcakes?" Fanny asked her brother.

"Ya. Ye know, ya didn't have to do this. Mum always bakes and-"

"Shut it, eye am gonna do it." Fanny snapped whilst interrupting Shaunie.

Fanny grabbed out all the ingredients for cupcakes and had her laptop open for the instructions.

"Shaunie, where's the flour?" Fanny questioned as she looked through all the ingredients.

"Eye don't know." Shaunie replied.

"But weren't ya the last one wit' it-"

Shaunie had thrown the packet of flour all of his sister. She screamed, really loudly.

"SHAUNIE YA LITTLE BRAT!"

Shaunie began running again whilst chuckling at the sight of his sister covered in flour. Fanny was ultimately furious, at this rate she would prefer the stupid party.

 _DING!_

The doorbell had rung but Fanny didn't care. Her focus was to _literally_ murder her youngest brother.

"Come back here ya little dimwit-"

"Oh Fanny dear, there's a friend at the door for you!" Mrs Fulbright said happily.

Shaunie took this as a chance to escape from Fanny and hide in his room. Fanny turned as she saw Patton standing right in the doorway. He was wearing a navy blue bomber jacket over a grey t shirt and black jeans. She blushed a dark red as she realised she was covered in _FLOUR_ , chasing her brother around like a _MANIAC_!

"H-hey Patton." Fanny stuttered.

"Oh, so _this_ is Patton." Mrs Fulbright said, giving Patton a most annoyed glare. She remembered him from the deal that Fanny had to make with him.

"Uh yes ma'am, and the pleasure is all mine!" Patton grabbed her hand, placing a light peck on it, making Mrs Fulbright chuckle. Her hatred for this young man had now been washed away, and she now began to like him. From behind you were able to see Fanny mouth 'suck up' with an extremely annoyed expression on her face.

"How sweet of you!" Mrs Fulbright smiled.

"Now Fanny," he turned towards her. "why are you covered in… _flour_?"

"I-I, ya know, helping Shaunie with the bake sale." Fanny hastened. "And eye guess eye should go back to doing that!"

"But what about the party?" Patton questioned.

"Party?! Oh Fanny dear don't you worry a bit, I can bake the cupcakes for Shaunie, you barely go out!" Mrs Fulbright stated, still with her warm smile.

Fanny gave her mum a stern look, one that read 'but I don't want to go' yet Mrs Fulbright didn't pick it up.

"Now go and get ready Fanny. I'm pretty sure Patton can wait, right dear?" Mrs Fulbright turned back to Patton with pleading eyes.

"Of course, take all the time you need." Patton replied.

Mrs Fulbright then went up to her daughter, smiling in glee.

"This one's a keeper." Mrs Fulbright whispered to her.

"Mum!" Fanny muttered.

She then stomped up the stairs as Mrs Fulbright returned to the kitchen.

"Oh and Patton sweetie, make yourself at home and sit down!" Mrs Fulbright insisted.

"Sure." Patton responded.

He went over to the dining table, pulled a chair out and sat down. At that very moment, the door swung open revealing Mr Boss. Mr Boss was the father of Fanny Fulbright. He had brown hair on the sides, with a bald spot on the centre of his head. He obtained a moustache and a cigar with him. He constantly wore a dark blue business suit, with a brown briefcase he took everywhere he went. He always arrived back home from work very late in the afternoon, yet this time he was quite early for himself. The very first thing he noticed as he walked in was Patton sitting on the chair.

"Who the hell is this?!" Mr. Boss yelled, which startled Patton a little.

"Sweetie where have your manners gone?! This is a friend of Fanny's, they're going to a party together this evening." Mrs Fulbright explained.

"A party?!" Mr. Boss turned to face Patton. "You're taking my daughter on a _date_?!"

Patton couldn't help but feel extremely shocked as he heard the word ' _date_ '.

"No sir, we're just friends." Patton replied quickly.

"Yeah, friends turns into best friends. Then best friends turns into dating. Then dating results in teen pregnancy-"

"Sweetie can you calm down! It's just a small event and I am sure everything will go fine." Mrs Fulbright reasurred.

"Small event my ass!" Mr. Boss snapped.

Mrs Fulbright's face was in full shock as Mr. Boss seated himself on the chair in front of Patton. Patton only gulped strongly, he wasn't even dating the girl and he was scared out of his mind!

"What's your name?" Mr. Boss asked in ultimate fury.

"Patton Drilovsky." Patton stated.

At that instant Mr. Boss's face softened. He was no longer in anger, but surely pleased.

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of Michael Drilovsky would you?" Mr. Boss queried.

Patton only nodded shakily.

"Why jolly good, he was a friend of mine in high school and is currently in my bowling team! Good lad he is." Mr. Boss continued on ranting about Patton's father, from things in their childhood which Patton simply found irrelevant. "And you have a younger sister, don't ya?" Patton only nodded as Mr Boss continued his talking. As long as he was happy, and no longer willing to kill him, Patton was fine. "But sonny, you're going to need to promise me-"

"I'll promise to take care of Fanny and treat her like she deserves to be treated, whilst protecting her from dangers. I'll be nice to her and show her respect, and I won't _ever_ hurt her purposely. You know my dad was a soldier, no son of a soldier would lie." Patton stated.

 _Whoa Patton, where the hell did_ that _come from?! And what am I... feeling? I am SO confused right now._ Patton thought.

"Golly, you better keep your promise there. Alright I trust ya! Come on son, bring it in!" Mr. Boss got up and opened out his arms.

Patton, still dazed in confusion of what had just occurred, simply got up and returned the hug. _Boy is the Fulbright family crazy._ Patton thought.

It was only about twenty to thirty minutes after that Fanny had gone down the stairs, looking rather _different_ than usual. Her red hair was straightened, reaching over her shoulders. She wore an emerald green, velvet cami top with black lace up side skinny jeans, whilst holding a black leather clutch and a matching leather jacket. She wore two inch black heels, because Fanny can't walk in any higher than that, and only a light amount of Rainbow Monkey makeup on her face. Patton couldn't help but ogle at the sight of Fanny, it was this different side of her that he hadn't seen yet, and he _really_ liked it.

"Holy shit." Patton muttered under his breath as Fanny walked to him.

"What, too much?" Fanny asked him, looking all over herself.

"N-no, it's… p-perfect." Patton stammered.

Fanny couldn't help but blush as Patton said that.

"Don't be home too late dear!" Mrs Fulbright said.

"I won't mum! Now let's go before me dad freaks out." Fanny stated.

The two walked out the door and into Patton's black car. It was silent for a few moments until Fanny spoke.

"Did ya really mean what ye said in there?" Fanny asked.

Patton stared into Fanny's eyes then focused back into driving.

"About what?" Patton queried.

"About me looking p-perfect." Fanny muttered.

Patton's face became pink as he remembered what he had told her.

"Would I lie to you?" Patton asked.

"Yes, yes ya would!" Fanny responded.

Patton chuckled as the stoplight turned red, and he stopped the car and locked himself into Fanny's eyes again.

"Well, this time I was being honest. You do look perfect." Patton said with a warming smile.

This time, Fanny smiled as the car continued driving when the light turned green. After a couple of minutes, they had reached the house of Kandy Sanders. Well, more like a mansion. It was absolutely huge! The mansion was white with a fountain at the front and a beautiful garden. You were able to hear all the music from indoors outside, and through the windows were disco lights shining out.

"I-I don't know about this Patton." Fanny said. "I've never really been to huge parties before."

"It'll be fine Fanny, just go in and have fun with people. And try and find your friends." Patton stated.

"I doubt any of _my_ friends will be at this kind of party." Fanny muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Wally's on the football team, Kuki should definitely be here." Patton assured.

"Well, okay then." Fanny replied.

"Oh, and just one quick thing." Patton said whilst taking out his phone.

"And that is?" Fanny asked.

"Us 'friends' need to take a photo, and post it on Instagram. Unless a certain note can be revealed-"

"Okay eye get it, but do we _both_ have to post it?" Fanny queried.

"Yes." Patton responded.

Fanny groaned as he held the camera up high, both their arms wrapped around each other smiling. And once that was completed, the two entered into the gigantic mansion. You were able to see people chugging drinks, making out, talking and dancing with one another.

"Damn…" Fanny murmured under her breath.

"Look, Kuki is over there. I'll be with the football team if you need me." Patton said.

He left Fanny to go off with his friends. She walked straight up to Kuki, who she noticed had just finished kissing Wally ever so passionately, and it made her want to barf. She did feel happy for her friend, but she always got disgusted seeing couples making out every once in a while.

"Hey Kuki, hey Wally!" Fanny greeted.

Kuki and Wally turned around and saw Fanny, smiling happily. Kuki was wearing a lilac off shoulder drawstring crop top, with a simple white denim skirt and matching white stilettos. Her hair was out as usual, though this time it was curled. Wally was wearing a white t shirt with an army green bomber jacket over it, with denim jeans.

"Hey!" the two said in unison.

"So, you made it here with _Patton_." Kuki smirked playfully.

"You know I'm not with him in that kind of way." Fanny stated.

"Where did Patton go?" Wally asked.

"He's with the football team." Fanny replied.

"Okay, I'll be with them babe." Wally stated.

"Kay Wally!" Kuki responded as Wally had left the two alone to talk.

"So, how did Patton react with your outfit?" Kuki queried. "Was he in shock? Nervous?"

"I can tell you one thing, he was definitely ogling me!" Fanny scowled.

"Oooo! He _likes_ you!" Kuki grinned.

"He. Does. Not- oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Fanny panicked.

"What, what's wrong?" Kuki asked.

It was as if Fanny's heart had literally dropped at that moment. Kuki was still confused as to why Fanny's face had become completely pale, as her body began shaking.

"Rumours. Some end up being true." Fanny muttered, her legs wobbling more and more by the second.

It took only a moment for Kuki to realise what she meant. She gasped really loudly once she realised. "Rick is actually here!" Kuki exclaimed.

Fanny looked down at her feet, why did _this_ rumour have to be true?! Kuki turned around and saw Rick near the punch bowl, with several girls surrounding him whilst he was surprisingly looking depressed at the centre of them.

"Come on, let's get away from him before he notices you." Kuki stated.

The two girls walked away from that area, to a couch near the dance floor. They both sat down, Kuki trying to comfort her friend.

"Why did this one have to be true?! Does the world really hate me _that_ much?!" Fanny whined.

"The world doesn't hate you Fan!" Kuki reassured.

"Then why is R-R-Rick here?" Fanny asked depressingly. She looked down at herself, she hated everything right now.

"Okay Fan, whatever you do, do NOT cry! He is so not worth those tears after breaking your heart, and that Rainbow Monkey makeup does not deserve to be wasted!" Kuki stated.

She starting fanning all over her face, repeating the words 'don't cry' hoping it would work. Thankfully it did, that tear didn't fall and Fanny kept it in. Fanny sighed heavily, all those memories refilling her mind.

 _-Flashback-_

 _13 year old Fanny was the happiest she had ever been in her life. It was valentines day, her 1 year anniversary with her oh so amazing boyfriend, Rick. She had known him since she was a little girl, 7 years old to be precise. They were the best of friends and then over time they became more than that when she was 12._

 _Fanny was an outcast when she was younger, barely anyone would hang out with her because of her thick Irish accent and her crazy red hair. She met a couple of friends(such as Rachel, Kuki, Abby and Virginia), yet they were never as close to her as Rick was, well at that point in time they weren't._

 _As she was skipping along the school corridor, she couldn't help but notice the broom closet was open. It was as if it was calling for her to go to it, so that sudden urge was why she went. Yet she wished she hadn't, as she saw Rick along with another girl, those recognisable blonde locks and fake hot pink nails that made her know who it was._

 _Rick was full on kissing with none other than Tiffany. Was it a sweet peck? Fuck no. I mean, there arms were tangled around each other whilst their mouths were in a major lip lock. How were they breathing from all that?_

 _As much as it sickened Fanny, her sadness had overcome her. The one person who befriended her. The one person who was always there by her side before and during they were dating, was cheating on her with the main girl that made fun of her as a kid and till this day._

 _And that was the first time her heart broke into two. She couldn't help herself but continue staring at the two, tears filling up her eyes. But then at that point, her common sense had become clear. He was cheating on her, and she shouldn't be the one who was sad. So because of her pride, she wiped those tears off immediately and stormed off. She wasn't going to let just any boy make her cry, in fact anyone in general!_

 _Rick and Tiffany let go of each other, the sight of a redhead running was very visible, although they didn't give a care in the world. And that image, that disgusting image she saw, always remained in her head, as much as Fanny wanted to forget it. And that's how her feminism began..._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"No. I am not letting that stupid boy ruin ma night!" Fanny stated confidently.

"That's the spirit!" Kuki exclaimed. " And I know we don't talk about _that_ event a lot, but maybe it was for the best!"

"What d'ya mean?" Fanny asked.

"Remember when I started dating Ace because I thought Wally didn't like me? Look where I am now, I'm dating Wally! And the same thing happened to Abby with Maurice, now she's with Hoagie. And let's not forget Rachel and Chad, she ended up with Nigel. And with Virginia and that weird nerdy kid that I forgot his name, she's dating Bartie now. Soon you'll find your prince charming in shining armour!" Kuki explained.

"What if… what if I don't want to find a p-prince." Fanny stuttered.

"Oh, you wanna find a princess!" Kuki stated.

"No Kuki. What if I don't want anyone at all." Fanny mumbled.

"Fanny don't be silly, we all want to find a person to love. You don't right now because you had a setback when you were younger, but that can't stop you forever!" Kuki said.

Fanny sighed. _Kuki is so totally right. But I am so not ready right now!_ Fanny thought.

"What if, we just plot revenge on Rick right now instead. I'm guessing you aren't ready." Kuki said.

"Whoa are ya like a mind reader?! And since when d'ya like plotting revenge on people?!" Fanny queried.

"Since a shitty guy broke one of my best friends heart." Kuki responded.

"You're amazing." Fanny complimented.

Kuki only grinned from it. "I know I am!"

The two embraced themselves in a long comforting hug, then after a few moments they finally let go.

"So, how are we going to plot revenge?" Fanny asked.

"I don't know, I'm not good with coming up with plans!" Kuki replied.

Fanny chuckled, same old Kuki.

"But right now we can have fun, come on let's dance!" Kuki wailed.

Fanny pouted, giving Kuki the most annoyed look. "Yeah right!" Fanny exclaimed.

"You just love making things harder." Kuki said.

She got up and dragged Fanny off the couch. Fanny persisted until Kuki finally got enough strength to lift her whole body up.

"Ya know, I'd rather be depressed than cruddy dance!" Fanny said as the two walked(more like Kuki dragged her by the arms) to the dance floor.

"I know, but it's better if you aren't depressed. Plus it's funny seeing you dance!" Kuki said, giggling at the thought.

Kuki grabbed both of Fanny's hands and twirled her around playfully. Fanny laughed as she was getting dizzy by all the turns.

"Ya also know how to make a girl dizzy!" Fanny smirked.

Kuki giggled at the sound of this. The song had just finished and the girls turned as they heard a voice.

"Hey Fan-Fan." Patton greeted. "I brought you some punch, I figured you'd be tired from all that twirling."

Kuki giggled even more as Fanny blushed and took the drink.

"Thanks." Fanny muttered.

"Fulbright!" a voice shouted.

Neither Kuki or Patton recognised the voice but Fanny did, she didn't want to turn to see the owner of the voice though.

"Hey Fulbright!" the same voice said, sounding as if it was closer.

Fanny felt somebody right behind her, automatically knowing who it was. It took Kuki and Patton a while until they recognised him. She turned, becoming face to face with him, her body shaking even more than before.

"What are ya doing here Rick? A-and eye am pretty sure ya are able to call me by me first name!" Fanny stated.

It was as if her heart was pounding faster than ever as she saw his face. That orange hair. His big, and fat, chin. Those blue eyes where she got lost in. Fanny had to keep taking deep breaths as she saw his face.

"Well then _Francine_ , I would never expect you at one of these parties." Rick snarled.

"That's Fanny to ya, and e-eye guess I'm full of surprises then." Fanny replied harshly.

"You seem a bit sad, still alone because I so called broke that tiny little heart of yours." Rick said sassily.

Fanny clenched her fists tightly, her face becoming slightly red from anger. _So called?! You made my whole entire life change! I need to keep cool though, I need to make him mad instead of play his game!_ Fanny thought.

"I am not a-alone!" Fanny snapped at him.

Rick was taken aback, but still continued speaking nonetheless.

"Oh really?" Rick questioned. "I heard that you haven't dated ever since me."

"Well guess what, _eye_ have! I'm dating…" she had to think fast, Patton was the first guy next to her, so she said the most ridiculous thing she never thought would ever come out her mouth. "I'm dating Patton Drilovsky."

The people around her gasped as Patton's eyes opened wide. Even Rick was shocked, Fanny with Patton, the guy she _hated_!

"Fanny dear, didn't your mother say never to lie." Rick snarled.

Fanny's face was becoming red, but she already said it so she had to keep it up.

"Eye am _NOT_ lying!" Fanny huffed.

"Then prove it." Rick said with a smirk.

Fanny paused for a moment.

"What?!" Fanny asked.

"Prove you're actually with Patton, or you're just lying." Rick stated. "Kiss him." He sneered.

"Fine!" Fanny shouted.

And with that she seized Patton's shirt and made their lips touch. Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky were kissing, the biggest shock in the entire world _ **(Okay, a lil dramatic but whatever).**_ It was as if the world was just them again. They continued their kiss, it was ever so passionate, and Fanny forgot how much she missed kissing someone.

It was as if the electricity they were all of a sudden feeling when they touched were stronger than an eels. Patton's hands went down around Fanny's waist as Fanny's arms were playing around with his hair, whilst their tongues battled for dominance.

Everyone in that room was staring and gaping. Even the music stopped, because everybody was paying attention to the two. Kuki giggled a lot, she was secretly shipping them for a _long_ time now Finally, they slowly let go of each other, Rick in ultimate rage as he noticed huge _and_ extremely goofy smiles on Patton and Fanny's faces, both satisfied from what occurred. Fanny turned to face Rick, still smiling goofily with her arms _still_ wrapped around Patton.

"There, was that enough proof for ya?" Fanny scoffed at Rick.

Rick only stood there with his face as red as a tomato, before stomping out of the dance floor along with the group of people who followed him. The music had began playing again, as the audience's attention wasn't to them anymore. But the current talk of the party was _definitely_ about them. Kuki kept on giggling at the sight of Fanny and Patton who had finally turned to stare at each other, letting go of each other whilst blushing strongly.

"I'm... going to go… be anywhere... but here." Kuki said through several giggles.

She left the dance floor leaving Patton and Fanny alone.

"I'm sorry about that…" Fanny muttered. "It's just that, eye really wanted to make him m-mad, ya know."

"It's fine really. But you know the news about us are going to spread quick." Patton stated.

"Ugh, eye didn't even think about that!" Fanny sighed.

"So? Let's fake it." Patton replied.

"And why would ya and eye want to do that?!" Fanny snapped.

"I'll add it to our deal. You get to make Richard or whatever shit his name is jealous, and I can go make Tiffany jealous. It's a total win win scenario." Patton said.

Fanny stopped for a moment to think. Half of her was saying that this idea was _totally_ ridiculous. But then the other half liked the idea. This was her revenge against him. The revenge she's been needing to complete ever since she was 13. She had nothing to lose. So she followed her rebellious side.

"Ya know what, fine. Cause ya do make a good point!" Fanny agreed.

"And now we have to couple shit." Patton stated.

"Like what?" Fanny scoffed.

"I'll start taking you to school, we have to hold hands, change our status, make out-"

"Whoa whoa slow down there. I ain't making out with ya!" Fanny yelled.

"Okay, just let everyone else think we're faking it." Patton said.

"Well couples don't always make out!" Fanny shouted.

Patton raised a brow as Fanny realised what she had just said was _completely_ wrong.

"Oh fine! We start Monday morning, and ya better pick me up early." Fanny stated.

"Deal." Patton said.

They took their hands out and shook on it. Starting Monday, Fanny and Patton had a fake relationship.

* * *

 **WOOP! That was Chapter 5, yayayay. Soz I'm like SUPER hyper right nOwwww eh**

 **\- I won't be updating so much now because school holidays just ended and now I'm back at school :( I'll try as best as I can tho**

 **\- Now they have a fake relationship WHOOOO**

 **\- They kissedddd YAYYY!**

 **\- Kuki was secretly shipping them! Are you surprised cause I'm not, then again I did write it.**

 **\- Now you know why Fanny was so heartbroken by Rick(what an asshole)!**

 **Updating soon! Bye and pls review!**


	6. Let's Be Fake on a Beach!

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters***

* * *

 _"You look as beautiful as ever, you know." Patton said, grinning goofily._

 _I only giggled, I thought I was nowhere near the word 'beautiful'._

 _"I know you're lying because I'm ya girlfriend." I stated._

 _Patton raised a brow._ _"Boyfriends don't lie to their girlfriends that they_ love _. You're gorgeous Fan, inside and out." Patton replied with a seductive smirk that drove me crazy._

 _I only smiled flirtatiously as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

 _"Really?" I asked as Patton began wrapping his hands around my waist._

 _"Really." Patton reassured._

 _The two of us embraced ourselves in a life changing kiss. It was like fire and ice were smashing against each other as Patton slowly nibbled down my lower lip with pleasure, which caused me to moan and-_

BEEP!

Fanny awoke by her alarm, groaning loudly.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with me?!" Fanny mumbled to herself.

Ever since their kiss at the party on Friday, Fanny had been having constant dreams about her and Patton… _alone_. She didn't know why, and it completely bugged her that a very tiny part of her genuinely liked it.

It was Monday morning, and a new addition to her deal begun today. She got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom, surprisingly her younger brothers hadn't pranked her this morning yet. What a lucky beginning. She went to the sink to brush her teeth, her pearly whites that were straight and looked as if it sparkled sometimes. Fanny spoke too soon though. She stopped as she stared in the mirror, something was odd about her… _teeth_.

"Paddy! Shaunie!" Fanny shouted.

She ran out the bathroom and saw her two younger brothers snickering behind the door.

"Blue dye in ma teeth? What goes on in ya stoopid minds!" Fanny yelled.

"We're running out of new ways to prank ya." Paddy said.

"Like we're gonna do the same prank always!" Shaunie snapped.

Fanny sighed, today she was _so_ not bothered to kill her brothers. She knew today was already going to be bad enough, her fake relationship had just begun!

She returned to the bathroom, struggling to scrub off all the blue in her teeth. When she managed, she began getting ready for her cruddy day. She changed into a lilac and white striped bandeau, with black leather tights that fit around her curves and black vans.

Once she was done she walked downstairs to have her breakfast. Fanny ate her classic Rainbow Munchies with milk, just finishing her breakfast when-

 _BUZZ!_

 _I'm outside to pick you up - Patton_

Fanny groaned as she realised the lies had begun.

"Bye mum!" Fanny yelled whilst walking out the door.

She walked straight out the pathway and climbed into Patton's car. He was wearing an army green crew neck shirt with grey cargo pants. This was the very car where Patton had called her appearance perfect, that moment kept replaying in her head as she entered.

"Hey fake boyfriend." Fanny snarled.

"Hi fake girlfriend." Patton snapped back. "Now you better make this look real, if not we're both screwed."

"Me?! Tell that to ya self!" Fanny yelled.

"Whatever." Patton muttered.

He began driving the car to their school, which they both had found cruddy. They explained to each other how their day was going to be, the new relationship things the two had to complete. The two had finally arrived at the school, Patton parking the car in his usual parking place. Just as Fanny was about to head out the car, Patton stopped her.

"Uh-uh. People know this is my car, I have to open the door for you because they're staring." Patton stated.

"Ugh, fine." Fanny sighed.

Patton had gotten out of the car and to Fanny's side, opening the door for her. Their fake charade had just begun. He held her hand, helping her get down. As she reached the floor, the two wrapped their arms around each other, walking to the school corridor and receiving glares from every single fucking student in the school. Even the fucking teachers! It was as if the word had spread extremely fast.

But the extreme shocker was that the teachers were placing bids on Patton and Fanny's love life, and it looks like Mrs Newman and Mr Collins were getting themselves rich! That little ballroom dancing thing, yeah they pretty much assumed there was _definitely_ something going on between them. But that is so not important right now. _ **(I do realise how unnecessary this paragraph is, but I thought it would be really funny if the teachers were actually betting on their students love life's XD)**_

As the two had entered the locker bay, they separated from each other heading to their lockers which were in different areas. The stares had stopped as they parted away from each other, yet Fanny could still feel one person eyeing her at the back.

"Fanny, care to explain what happened at the party and right now." a voice said.

She turned around and faced Rachel. Today she was wearing a tiger print crop top, with denim blue jeans and grey flats. Her hands were on her hips, her expression of seriousness and a bit of disappointment.

"Eye would've expected Kuki told ya everything that occurred." Fanny said.

"Oh she told me everything alright!" at this point, her voice lowered. "How could you stoop yourself so low to a fake relationship?"

"Rick was being a total ass. Ah couldn't think straight, he was getting in me head!" Fanny stated.

"Well this whole past week you couldn't think straight! The letter, the dog, the deal, the study room session almost becoming a kissing session, the ballroom dancing, the other almost kiss, the party, then the actual kiss, the-"

"Look eye get the idea! I seriously screwed me self up, but it's not like eye can do anything!" Fanny explained.

"Well, hopefully this ends soon. And it better end in a good and proper way. I feel as if you're leading yourself to a way to get more hurt than when Rick… _you know_." Rachel stated.

"Eye get your concern Rach, but right now eye have to keep this up. I've got nothing to lose... right?" Fanny said in utter uncertainty.

"Except your integrity and pride! Ooo and maybe your virginity, I'm not sure on that." a happy voice said.

Fanny turned and saw Kuki. She was wearing a baby pink off the shoulder top with white jeans and baby pink flats. Next to her was Abby. She was wearing a dark blue hood dress with white high top converse. Beside Abby was Virginia. She wore grey crop top that had a middle finger emoji on it and black jeans with simple black sneakers.

"Kuki told us what happened." Virginia stated.

"Abby never knew you would do _this_." Abby sighed heavily.

"Guess eye am full of surprises." Fanny shrugged.

"So how was it kissing the biggest heartthrob in the school?" Abby questioned, raising a brow.

"She kissed Lukas Riles?!" Kuki queried.

"She's talking about Patton, her new _*cough*_ fake boyfriend _*cough*_." Virginia stated.

"Way to make the obvious." Fanny said whilst eye rolling.

"Well I'm pretty sure you find kissing Patton an advantage to this 'relationship'." Rachel joked.

Fanny blushed the colour of her hair. "What?! It is so totally a d-disadvantage!" Fanny stuttered.

The four girls looked at each other and giggled. At that very moment, Tiffany walked up to the group. It was unusual that her crew wasn't following her around at that point.

"Fanny, I must say how brave it was for you to show your ugly face in here." Tiffany said.

All the students in the hallway began staring at Tiffany in front of Fanny. They all knew a huge argument was going to blow out. Fanny stepped out from the group, becoming face to face with Tiffany.

"What the fuck d'ya want wit' me Tiffany?!" Fanny questioned.

"You should know that news spread fast dragon breath! You and Patton, you're pathetic!" Tiffany hissed.

"Was eye the one who broke up wit' him? No!" Fanny snapped.

Several people that were watching ' _oohed'_ at Fanny's remark.

"We broke up Tuesday last week and you're already with him the next fucking minute?!" Tiffany scolded.

"Well boo fucking hoo, cause guess what? Ah don't care!" Fanny yelled.

The crowed began exchanging several _'aahs'_ as everything began becoming more intense. Tiffany only blushed a light pink, sweating furiously. She couldn't think of anything to say!

"You're the fucking… most b-bitchiest asshole t-that has ever… faced this s-shitty planet!" Tiffany stammered.

"I'd recommend you stop speaking to my _girlfriend_ like that."

Tiffany turned and became face to face with Patton Drilovsky. Everyone in the room gasped as the tension in the argument was becoming thicker than ever.

"You. You little… f-fuckboy!" Tiffany shrieked.

The gasps grew as Tiffany yelled. Fanny couldn't help but want to kick Tiffany out of this world. Then she thought of a good idea, since Tiffany's back was now on her to face Patton. Just as Patton was about to speak, she yanked out a couple of her fake blond extensions. Tiffany gaped at the horror, as her natural hair appeared, it was dry and extremely shorter than everyone expected. The gasps in the room grew stronger than ever.

"Next time, don't make a fool of ya self and leave!" Fanny screeched.

Tiffany didn't say anything, her jaw still open, and ran to the nearest ladies bathroom. Her crew chased after her with worried looks as everyone in the corridor was laughing and applauding. Patton only stared at Fanny, in complete utter shock.

"You didn't have to do that Fan-Fan. But boy am I glad you did!" Patton awed.

"Y-yeah, thanks. She shouldn't have said that shit in the first place." Fanny muttered.

 _BRRRING!_

The noise of students moving to their classes had begun, all shuffling their ways into their classrooms.

"Nice work out there." Patton said.

"Ya too." Fanny stated. "Now ah should go to Math."

Fanny and Patton both parted to different classes, Fanny returning to her group.

"Did nobody realise how _fake_ that was?" Rachel scolded at Fanny, her simply huffing.

"That was fake?" Kuki's eyes widened in realisation as the other girls sighed. "Oh right! I totally forgot you aren't actually dating Patton."

"Abby thinks we should go, before Kuki has another airhead moment." Abby deadpanned.

"Airhead moments?!" Kuki gasped.

"Yeah. That's what we call it when you do something idiotic." Virginia shrugged.

"That's so mean!" Kuki yelled. "But I gotta admit, kinda true."

The three left to the right side of the corridor. Rachel and Fanny began walking to their History class.

"Fanny..." Rachel began.

"Ah don't give a shit if ya disapprove. This is ma revenge on cruddy Rick for crying out loud!" Fanny interrupted, getting more angry by the second. " _You_ were the one who always told me to get back at him, but I never had the chance to do so! But now ah do, so leave me alone and let me be!"

"I was going to say that you didn't get your books yet for class, considering the whole argument in the corridors." Rachel said once she calmed down.

Fanny simply blushed a light pink. "Oh."

"Yeah, _'oh'_." Rachel muttered, the two walking back to Fanny's locker.

"Come on, don't be mad at me!" Fanny begged.

"Look, I may disapprove, but you do have a point. If you get hurt, don't say I didn't tell you so." Rachel stated.

"Who says ah'm going ter get hurt?" Fanny asked angrily.

"It's a possibility." Rachel shrugged. "Plus, you know I'm always right."

* * *

Lunchtime. Fanny and Patton had devised a plan to organise how they were going to sit together, with which friends and what amount. Their final decision was with Wally and Kuki, who they were both extremely close to and they were one of the only people who knew about the fake relationship.

"So, that fight this morning, ya guys handled it pretty well." Wally congratulated.

"Yeah, Tiffany was being _really_ bitchy today!" Kuki stated.

"Ya said it Kooks!" Wally replied.

The two high fived each other with smiling faces. Fanny and Patton couldn't help but feel like a third wheel to them.

"Eye guess we handled it pretty well." Fanny murmured. Patton only nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of you too, you need some Instagram pictures ASAP." Kuki commented.

"What do you mean?" Patton asked.

"You know, photos of the two of you so it doesn't seem entirely fake." Kuki explained.

"Kooks is right. Have you even changed your status yet?" Wally queried.

They both shook their hands, they had a _lot_ to work on.

"Well then, go and do that right now! And maybe after school we can go to the beach area and have a photoshoot of you guys, so you have something to post." Kuki announced.

"Yeah, Kuki's a great photographer. It's like one of her hidden talents!" Wally responded.

"Sure." Fanny and Patton replied in unison.

Kuki and Wally only gave each other knowing looks that neither Fanny or Patton understood.

"Great. Then at 5pm, during the sunset cause it is _sooper_ pretty!" Kuki exclaimed.

The two only nodded in agreement, both thinking the same thing,

 _This relationship thing is easy_.

Then they both went on their phones at the same time, changing their status from _single_ to _in a relationship_.

* * *

5pm, meeting up at the beach. Fanny changed into a new outfit, it was a white lace off the shoulder dress that reached just above her knees, with a brown belt over it and matching brown sandals. She began heading downstairs and into Patton's car again that day. Patton had changed into a stream white sleeveless tank top and maroon shorts.

"Hey, nice dress." Patton greeted.

"Hey, and thank you." Fanny blushed.

The car began moving, it was at least 20 minutes till they arrived at the downtown beach. Near the beach was the iconic yoghurt place and an arcade area, where everyone in their school would always go during the weekend. The sun was slowly beginning to set, it was an orange mixed pink colour. The two awed at the gorgeous sight, well it got interrupted when-

 _BUZZ!_

 _I'm arriving twenty mins late, huge traffic! Soz Fan - Kuki_

Just great. Now Fanny was alone… with _Patton_!

"What was it?" Patton questioned.

"Kuki said she might be a little bit late because of traffic." Fanny stated.

"Oh… guess it's just the two of us then." Patton muttered.

Awkward silence had filled the two, what the heck were they going to do?!

"Wanna get some frozen yogurt?" Patton asked.

"Erm, sure. We need time to go by fast anyways." Fanny replied.

The two began walking out of the parking lot, down the street. Fanny slowly, and awkwardly, snaked her hand down to intertwine with Patton's.

"Remember, there's a lot of people from our school here." Fanny muttered that only Patton could hear her.

They entered the store, called 'Yogurt to love it' ** _(Hopefully you guys get the pun. Pretty sure Hoagie owns the store LOL)_**. The inside was covered in baby blue diagonal striped wallpaper. The walls were covered with machines obtaining all different kinds of frozen yogurt flavours, and the back wall had all the toppings and the register. There were chairs and tables scattered all over the place for the customers, and trust me the place was absolutely packed!

"By any chance, did'ya bring your wallet?" Fanny queried.

"Shit no, did you?" Patton asked.

"Me neither. Why'd ya say we should get frozen yogurt then?!" Fanny yelled.

"I expected you would pay." Patton replied.

Fanny only snarled as Patton chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I thought I had it with me but turns out I don't." Patton stated.

"So now what!" Fanny complained.

Patton paused for a moment and stared around at the employees, before coming up with an idea.

"I have a plan." Patton said.

"And that is?" Fanny questioned.

"We 'pretend' that we don't know what we want, then try all the flavours for free." Patton explained.

"Are ya out of ya mind?!" Fanny snapped.

"This place _is_ pretty busy, so they won't really realise when we do it. We have nothing to lose." Patton commented.

Fanny thought for a moment, the two sides of her arguing again just like they did at the party. One side was saying that this was absolutely crazy! She _should_ be following the rules, she was the good girl and everyone knew it. But then, the other side was feeling rebellious. She's already agreed to a fake relationship that may end really badly, she knows that this is _nothing_. So she went with her rebellious side.

"Eye guess so." Fanny responded.

The two walked up towards the varied yogurt machines, avoiding the crazy crowds eating. They grabbed two cups with a following spoon and went to the machine they most desired.

"Are ya sure we won't get caught?" Fanny asked in uncertainty.

"No, now stop worrying." Patton muttered.

They served themselves a small amount of the yogurt, Fanny choosing strawberry whilst Patton chose a mix of vanilla and blueberry.

"Now, the security cameras and a couple of the workers are obviously seeing what we're doing, so start acting up now. Be strictly _indecisive_." Patton whispered.

Fanny did as told, she was lucky her and Patton were such good actors when it came to faking.

"Hmm, eye think eye might have some cookies n cream now." Fanny acted.

"Good choice Fan." Patton followed.

Sooner enough, the two had tried every single flavour that the store had. They even experimented with a couple toppings, and the workers believed their little 'charade'. Once they had filled themselves up, the two walked out the store whilst holding hands.

"I can't believe that worked!" Fanny giggled as they walked out.

"I obviously came up with a genius plan now, didn't I?" Patton asked.

"Fine, ya really did." Fanny stated.

"And it was smart." Patton commented.

"Yes, it was very smart of ya." Fanny responded.

"Wow, _the_ Fanny Fulbright just complimented me on my intelligence! I never thought the day would come." Patton mocked.

"Oh go put ya head up ya ass!" Fanny snapped at him as he began laughing.

"In all seriousness though, how did'ya come up with that plan?" Fanny asked.

Patton stopped walking down the path, stopping Fanny as well. "Well, I-I may have… done it before." Patton stuttered.

"Ya crazy! Wait, eye already knew ya were crazy. Ya a broke little shit!" Fanny yelled.

"You're also a broke little shit for doing it with me." Patton replied.

Fanny blushed a little as she realised. "Eye would slap ya... if ya weren't right about that." Fanny said in realisation.

The two began walking down the path again.

"But what made you do it with me? It's so unlike you to not follow rules." Patton stated.

Fanny actually didn't know why she did such a bad yet bold move. And she _especially_ didn't know why she did it with Patton Drilovsky. She followed the rules, and most people hated her for that. Yet when she was around Patton, it was making her feel different. Her rebellious side was breaking free, and it was all because of Patton. But... why?

"I actually don't know…" Fanny murmured.

"So, the pretty little goody two shoes has a dark side." Patton mocked.

"Eye guess eye do- wait, did'ya just call me pretty?" Fanny questioned.

Patton became a light pink as he stared back into Fanny's emerald eyes.

"Look Fan, I'd be lying by saying your ugly. As much as we are frenemies, you may or may not be… gorgeous." Patton stated, whilst slowly becoming the colour of Fanny's hair.

 _Gorgeous_. Fanny's heard Patton say this to her before. But where- her dream, her stupid cruddy dream that she never thought would be real. Yet Patton calling her gorgeous, that just happened in reality.

"You're lying." Fanny muttered under her breath.

"What?" Patton asked, unsure of what she said.

"I said that you're lying." Fanny said in a louder tone.

And at that point, she began running down the end of the pathway, landing to the beach. Patton only stared in disbelief, until he got the huge urge to follow after her. So he listened to his guts and did so. He ran the fastest he's ever ran, reaching Fanny who was lying on the sand, knees up to her chest.

"Fanny, are you okay?" Patton questioned as he sat on the sand next to her.

"Do I look okay?" Fanny hissed.

"Why'd you run? And why'd you say I was lying?" Patton queried.

"Because, the words gorgeous, pretty, beautiful, attractive, they're not words that people, especially boys, say to me." Fanny explained.

"Well Fanny I'm pretty sure you've been around aliens your whole life, because you really are all those words." Patton stated.

Fanny looked up into his eyes and giggled lightly.

"Are ya sure you're not lying to me? Ya always lie to me." Fanny asked.

"Well for once I'm being honest, like I was when we were heading to the party." Patton replied.

And at that moment, Fanny Fulbright did something most definitely unexpected. Well, this whole past week she has been doing unexpected crazy things. Fanny had hugged Patton, and it was a genuine hug too, not one that was apart of their fake relationship. Of course, Patton was taken aback at first, then let himself into the hug.

"Awww, how cute!" a voice said.

The two separated from each other quickly as they heard the voice, realising who was the owner of it. It was Kuki, who was grinning happily, with a camera over her neck.

"Hey Kooks." Fanny said sheepishly.

"Hey Kuki." Patton said nervously.

"Hey guys, I see you've _bonded_. Now let's go take some pictures!" Kuki stated excitedly.

The two only blushed a light pink as they got up from the sand.

"I think we should start," Kuki began looking around and then pointed to the left "over there!"

The three walked over to the area that Kuki specified.

"Okay, you two position yourselves in a seated spot with your arms wrapped around each other." Kuki stated.

The two didn't hesitate and did as told. Kuki turned on her camera and began taking different shots of the two in different angles. Needless to say, there was an extreme photo shoot occurring, and Kuki was the one enjoying it most. In fact, Fanny and Patton were the ones getting bored from it.

"Now stand up, yeah like that. Then pretend you two are running and holding hands, to the right direction though." Kuki explained.

"What kind of couple takes shitty photos like this?!" Patton yelled.

"Yeah, how cliché are you making us Kuki?!" Fanny exclaimed.

"I was going for cutsie wootsie couple, but I'm guessing that's a no." Kuki then began thinking. "Oh! How about the hot and iconic couple that everyone wants to be?"

The two stared at Kuki blankly as if she was crazy.

"Well, I'm guessing for you two that you'll like it." Kuki said. "Now, we'll just take a simple picture of you two arms around each other in the sand."

Fanny and Patton stared at Kuki disappointingly again.

"Ugh fine, you two are really annoying! Just play around in the beach and I'll take photos of whatever shit you do." Kuki groaned.

"And by playing around, what do you-" yet Patton had stopped talking when he felt a huge smack of sand on his back. He slowly turned around and faced Fanny who was giggling, with sand in her hands.

"Fanny, you're dead to me." Patton stated.

And with that a literal war between them had begun. Patton grabbed a pile of sand from the floor and threw it against her face, which Fanny dodged but not all the way, it hit her red hair. She grabbed an even bigger pile of sand from the ground, throwing it straight to Patton's face. He was lucky he covered his face with his hands just in time before he was hit, Fanny only giggled as he wiped off the sand.

"Looks like _I'm_ winning so far." Fanny mocked.

"Not for long Fan-Fan." Patton stated before grabbing a new pile of sand.

Fanny began running off to the left direction, Patton chasing after her. There was no doubt that there was romantic tension between the two, the playful fight had seemed _exactly_ like one that a real couple would do. Fanny had stumbled against the floor before landing next to a well built sand castle. She grabbed the bucket filled with sand next to it just as Patton threw sand at her back. She reacted by tossing the bucket towards his chest, Patton covered in _way_ more sand then Fanny was. Patton noticed a water gun next to Fanny's legs. He grabbed it and squirted the water all over Fanny's face, her laughter changing into a horrified gape.

"How dare you!" Fanny yelled.

"It appears that _I'm_ in the lead now." Patton smirked before spraying her again.

This time Fanny avoided being shot with water by rolling away from that area, bumping into an exact replica of the water gun Patton had. Her hands clutched onto it and began spraying Patton's face.

"Hey!" Patton shouted.

"I guess we're even." Fanny replied.

"Not for long, Fulbright." Patton stated.

The two began squirting water all over each other. They didn't even realise two things. One, their water guns were running out of water pretty rapidly. And two, those weren't _their_ water guns. Two children in the ocean noticed that their water guns had disappeared, and that two teens were using them. They almost freaked out when they realised this, chasing after Fanny and Patton. Yet the two of them didn't notice the kids, they were too busy in their own huge war.

"Come back here Fulbright, I'm not done with you!" Patton yelled whilst chasing after her.

"Never Drilovsky!" Fanny yelled back whilst running into the water.

Fanny was about to shoot more water at Patton's face until she realised one of the two things. She had _no_ water left in her water gun.

"Fuck." Fanny muttered under her breath.

Patton noticed this and continued chasing after her, until he realised that his water gun was simply empty too. He had to resort to the next best thing. Patton grabbed a huge batch of sand from the ground and tossed it at Fanny's leg, causing her to stumble.

"Whoa- shit!" was all Fanny said, before falling right into the ocean water.

"Oh no! Fan-Fan, are you okay?" Patton asked as she fell.

"No! Can ya help me up?" Fanny queried.

"Sure- WHOA!" Patton screeched as Fanny dragged him down into the water.

"Man, eye really am a good actor." Fanny giggled.

"Now I'm all soaked!" Patton complained.

"Well ya were the one who made me fall!" Fanny stated.

The two paused and stared at each other, before laughing hysterically from what had just occurred. If you were one of the people at the beach, Patton and Fanny would've looked appeared as absolute maniacs.

"Ya know Patton, you aren't so bad to hang out with." Fanny said.

"You aren't so bad yourself Fan-Fan." Patton responded.

"Eye wish ya would stop calling me that." Fanny grudged.

"Never, I like how it annoys you." Patton smirked.

There they were, at the beach, their clothes soaked, with each other, _alone_ , and they were actually enjoying it.

"But I'm still not letting you off that easy Fan-Fan." Patton stated.

He refilled the water gun and sprayed Fanny's face with it. She only gaped at the sight.

"Never! Ya know I'm going ter win!" Fanny said whilst splashing water on his face.

"Over my dead body!" Patton yelled.

"Then that means soon, because _I'm_ about to kill ya!" Fanny said.

The two went at their war again in the ocean. Throwing sand, shooting water from the water guns, they weren't going to let go just yet. It was like this for another ten minutes, yes, another ten fucking minutes, until Kuki decided that this was too much. Indeed, Kuki Sanban was watching the two the _entire_ time, taking photos of them and going into huge fits of laughter.

 _Wow, they look like an actual couple. They're just as cute as me and my lovey, dovey, wovey Wally! But something is missing. Oh right, the kiss! The two better do that- oh right, they aren't_ actually _dating. But at this rate, they might as well._ Kuki thought. She ran up towards them after her laughter had died down from the two.

"Guys can you-" she discontinued her sentence as she was splashed by water from the two.

They stopped their war and stared at Kuki, laughing at her.

"You guys are SO lucky my camera is waterproof! Now, it's been a super long time and I've taken the photos, so I'm going home. You guys can continue your little war for all I care!" Kuki stated.

"Well fine then, we _will_ continue our war. But by any chance, do you have towels?" Fanny asked.

"Only one for me." Kuki replied.

Patton and Fanny grinned at each other before splashing Kuki again.

"I shouldn't have told you two." Kuki muttered as she walked back to her car. Well, then she stopped halfway through her tracks and turned back to them. "By the way, that family who owns the water guns wants them back!" Kuki shouted to them.

She began walking again as Fanny and Patton blushed, realising they had stolen water guns.

"We should go do that." Fanny said.

"Right back at ya." Patton replied as the two got out of the ocean.

As they left the beach, after returning the water guns of course, they felt more comfort in each others presence. Smiling with their arms wrapped around each other, as they walked back to the car thinking the exact same thing.

 _Maybe this fake relationship thing won't be so bad after all._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 alreadyyy, I can't believe I was able to keep updating this story!**

 **\- If you didn't know, most of the outfits are inspired by my own. And it takes a really long time to figure out an outfit! And sometimes I even search random outfits up from stores! If boys outfits seemed really simple and similar, it's because I'm a girl so I have no idea what they should wear oops…**

 **\- This chapter was just going to be dreams at first but I changed it so yeah**

 **\- A water and sand war at the beach, wow they're too cute for words. And I'm sorry if that was _really_ cliché, I thought it was cute and for these two they wouldn't do simple couple shit. They'd have fun and be playful with one another, but that's just my opinion on them.**

 **\- Also Kuki's reaction throughout this whole thing is basically just my reaction whilst writing it, dying of absolute laughter and my family concerned whether I'm crazy or not(only my sister knows about fanfic and that)**

 **Kuki: But you gotta admit, those two are hilarious! Sad that they wouldn't let me take cutsie couple photos...**

 **Me: Well you can do that with Wally!**

 **Kuki: Oh yeah, I can! WALLYYY!**

 **Wally: Crud, I'm outta here.**

 **Me: Kuki, he's under the bed!**

 **Wally: Hey! Why did you tell her?!**

 **Kuki: Hey Wally, let's go to the beach like ASAP!**

 **Wally: Thanks a lot _C_!  
**

 **Me: No problemo my first ever crush.**

 **Wally: What?!**

 **Me: NOTHING! Just go with Kuki, like now! Bye!  
**

 **I swear as a kid I had a HUGE crush on Wallabee Beetles... and Garu from _Pucca_. Except Kuki and Pucca would've whooped my ass for trying to steal their mans XD**

 **\- So far, this is my longest chapter. So YAY ME! - Pls tell me you get that reference of the 'YAY ME'! It's from the Suite Life by London Tipton!**

 **Pls review and I'll update sooner or later. Byeeee!**


	7. Looks Like They Know

**This is basically just a filler chapter, not a lot of drama like the other ones. But it's very important, because these next few chapters are going to be VERY dramatic, trust me!**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters***

* * *

 _I'm walking up to my school locker. It's a Monday and I'm for some reason in the most delighted mood ever! Nobody's in my way or annoying me. So I opened the locker, dozens of red roses dropping all over me. I gasp as I see all of it, people around me amazed too at the sight. At the top of all the roses is a silver envelope. I grab it and open it at an instant._

I love you more than anything in the world. Happy 1 month anniversary Fan-Fan

 _At that moment, I see Patton in the view marching up towards me, with the biggest and the goofiest smile ever._

 _"Happy anniversary babe." Patton said._

 _"Happy anniversary sweetie." I reply._

 _Patton then grabbed me by my back, pulled me closer, and gave me the most lustful of kisses. It was absolutely beautiful, Patton just had to be such a romantic! He finally let go of me, a smile wider than before._

 _"I've been waiting all morning to that, I love you." Patton stated._

 _I only smiled. "I love you too."_

 _He pulled me in for another passionate kiss. It was sweet and definitely romantic, which caused several "Awes" being said by the students in the hallway. Yet we didn't care, we only continued are lustful kiss-_

BEEP!

"Ugh! Patton get out of my freaking head!" Fanny groaned.

The dreams had been becoming more and more intense over time. Fanny was over it all! She hated how she kept kissing him, being lovey dovey with him, flirting with him, doing romantic stuff with him, saying 'I love you'... Fanny hated that part the most. She has _never_ been able to say those three words to anyone but her family. The word 'love', that wasn't in Fanny Fulbright's vocabulary. And it never will be. She just needs to keep telling herself that, because hopefully by thinking that, it will happen… right?

She arose from her bed, pissed as usual. Fanny walked up to her door and opened it, but then it was all a… blur. There at her door was a canon, filled with hideous toenails. And now, that shot right up into her frizzy hair.

"Paddy and Shaunie, you guys are MONSTERS!" Fanny screeched.

"Eye knew your fear of toenails would come in handy." Paddy grinned.

"We just chipped those bad boys off last night, so they're fresh." Shaunie stated.

"Are ya fucking serious?!" Fanny shouted.

"Fanny dear, watch the language!" Mrs Fulbright said, walking up the stairs to see the commotion.

"Mum, look at me hair!" Fanny snapped, pointing at her hair.

"Oh Fannypants, go and clean up." Mrs Fulbright replied sympathetically.

"And what are ya going to do with Shaunie and Paddy?!" Fanny asked.

"I'll go chat with them. Trust me sweetie, this prank thing is just a phase." Mrs Fulbright stated, causing Paddy and Shaunie to snicker behind their mother.

"Ugh, mum it's been like a year!" Fanny groaned.

"Well phases last that long honey." Mrs Fulbright responded. "Oh, and you're taking your brothers to school today. Apparently there was an issue with the bus they take."

"What?! No, absolutely not!" Fanny retorted.

"Francine Carla Fulbright, you will do as I say! Now go clean yourself up right now." Mrs Fulbright commanded.

"Whatever." Fanny mumbled, as she walked to the bathroom.

Today, Fanny wore a black cami top with army green overall shorts. She had white adidas for her shoes and put her hair into a fishtail braid. She then began eating her classic cereals that she consumes everyday, just finishing it up before hearing a loud whine.

"Fanny, eye don't wanna walk ter school. Eye know ya don't like driving, but can ya drive instead?" Paddy wailed.

"Paddy, we aren't walking." Fanny muttered.

"You're actually driving?!" Paddy asked in shock.

"No." Fanny murmured.

"Then..?" Paddy pestered.

"Can ya just be patient!" Fanny hissed.

"Okay, geez eye got it." Paddy responded annoyingly.

 _BUZZ!_

 _I'm here. - Patton_

"Paddy, Shaunie, we're going." Fanny said in a bored tone.

"So how exactly are we going?" Shaunie queried.

"Zip it." Fanny snapped.

They began walking down the pathway of their house, Paddy and Shaunie in confusion of the sight of a random car by the road.

"Paddy, Shaunie, Patton has been driving me to school. He's my… _boyfriend_." Fanny muttered, shuddering when she said the word 'boyfriend'.

"Ya got a boyfriend?!"

"Since when?"

"Does dad know?"

"He's going ter kill ya."

"Does mum even know?"

"She'll be fine with it."

"Is it that guy who came for the project?"

"He said he wasn't with you."

"He lied."

"Of course he lied, they were making out in the room-"

"ENOUGH! Now just get in the goddamn car and be quiet back there." Fanny yelled.

"Fine." the two answered quietly

They begin walking to the car. Paddy and Shaunie at the back, Fanny at the front.

"There was a problem with the bus they take, so they're coming with us. They go ter the school we used ter go to." Fanny explained.

"Okay." Patton shrugged. "And Fanny, there's a toenail in your hair."

Fanny blushed a dark red. "What?"

She turned to her siblings, who were snickering loudly. "Care to explain ter him?" Fanny asked, seething through her teeth.

Her brothers gulped. "We do a new prank on Fanny every single day. It's her fault though, she taught us how ter prank." Paddy chuckled.

"Really?" Patton asked.

"Yeah." Fanny murmured, flicking off the toenail.

"You guys do this everyday?" Patton questioned, facing Fanny's brothers.

"Yep." Paddy answered.

"Yesterday we put a horn in her room." Shaunie recounted.

"Don't forget about the nails on the floor incident." Paddy continued.

"And what about that water gun fight, that was hilarious." Shaunie grinned.

"They do this everyday?" Patton queried, facing back to Fanny.

"Yes, it's a nightmare! I regret ever teaching them about it." Fanny replied.

"You taught them?!" Patton asked in shock.

"Yeah. Ya know all those mysterious pranks back in 8th grade? That was me." Fanny stated proudly.

"You did the slime-" Fanny simply nodded. "The toad incident?" Fanny nodded again. "The tarantula?" Patton continued.

"All me." Fanny replied.

"Wow, you were legendary!" Patton exclaimed.

"Eye know eye am." Fanny smirked.

"Will ya two stop flirting and start the car!" Shaunie yelled.

The two only blushed. "Oh, sorry about that." Patton mumbled.

 _We were flirting?!_ The both thought.

* * *

"Okay, it's presentation time!" Mr Bradbury stated.

The class all yawned several bored yay's at his statement.

"I hope you all have chosen a real creative way to present it, if not you fail." Mr Bradbury continued.

"Why exactly did it have to be creative?" one student asked.

"Yeah, only our class is doing that." another student spoke.

"Because I said so. Creativity will brighten you up, so you don't turn out… _like me_." Mr Bradbury said in a sad tone.

"Trust me sir, eye doubt none of us wanted ter turn out like ya." Fanny snickered, the rest of the class laughing at the comment.

"Fulbright, since you have such a loud mouth, you can present first." Mr Bradbury replied.

"Just for talking?" Fanny retorted.

"Precisely." Mr Bradbury smirked.

"Whatever." Fanny muttered, arising from her seat and placing a USB on Mr Bradbury's desk. "Ya need to play it from that."

"Well nah, you just gave me a USB for no reason." Mr Bradbury said sarcastically.

Fanny groaned whilst turning her heel, heading back to her seat. "He's just a sexist pigeon. He's just a sexist pigeon." Fanny whispered to herself.

"This project was you and Patton, right?" Mr Bradbury queried.

"Yeah." Fanny and Patton answered in unison.

"Aren't you two going out?" Mr Bradbury continued questioning.

"Yeah." the two answered again in unison, blushing slightly.

"Amazing how you were able to complete this project, _together alone_." Mr Bradbury grinned.

At that rate, the two were a complete shade of dark red. "What did Mrs Anderson say about meddling in students love life's?" Fanny snapped.

"Something about how it was personal." Mr Bradbury recounted, his finger on his chin. "Like I care though. Anyways, let's play this vid."

He connected the USB into the laptop.

 _ **(Okay so I didn't want to explain the vid in detail by what they were saying and all of that, cause that would be hard for me to figure out. So here's just a short description of it. Also, the presentation thing was inspired by 'Sierra Burgess is a Loser' when they had to that poem thing or something like that. Anyways, onto the story. Keep in mind issa bout world war one and two)**_ It started off dark, Fanny calmly singing about the depression and the melancholiness of the two world wars. But then the song began building up, the darkness becoming more stronger. The tone in her voice was now powerful, the background music was stronger than ever. You were able to tell the distraught in her voice, in the sounds of the instruments. It kept building up, until it slowly cut off. Fanny held onto the last note, smoothly finishing.

The video faded, credits appearing on the screen. The class slowly began clapping, one by one, Rachel cheering the most _ **(she's thinking das my bff u go girl XD)**_. Mr Bradbury took off the USB, wrote down a final note on his notepad, then yelled out "Okay, who wants to be next?"

* * *

"Mr Bradbury's a total asshole!" Fanny complained, walking to the cafeteria with Kuki.

"I know, you always tell me about it." Kuki sighed.

"But you don't have him as a teacher. I mean, every girl in the goddamn class hates him!" Fanny continued.

"Yeah, he's a total sexist freak." Kuki commented.

"Where's Patton?" Fanny blushed slightly before hesitating. "And Wally?"

"Worried about your fake boyfriend?" Kuki grinned.

"Well, eye have to pretend eye do." Fanny muttered.

"They're at football practice, which means we can hang with the others today." Kuki answered.

"Great, cause it's been a while." Fanny said, walking up to their table.

"Hey." Fanny and Kuki greeted in unison.

"Hey." the other three replied in unison.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriends?" Abby questioned.

"Football practice." Kuki answered, her and Fanny sitting down with them.

"So, what was Fanny complaining about this time?" Rachel queried.

"How did ya know?" Fanny asked in shock.

"I just do, plus you can see it all in your face." Rachel shrugged. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Mr Bradbury's existence." Fanny groaned.

"That always bothers you." Virginia stated.

"True that, but today it _was_ terrible. He called my project unoriginal! Now I will forever be name Miss Unoriginal by him!" Rachel explained.

"Yeah, your poem was good." Fanny complimented.

"Why thank you, and so was your song." Rachel replied.

"Weird how you guys had to be creative, when every other class didn't." Virginia muttered.

"Yeah, I had to do a stupid essay." Kuki whined.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!" a completely recognisable voice yelled.

The five turned around to where the voice came from. The sight was Tiffany Richards, standing on top of her table. That day she was wearing a pink off the shoulder dress that hugged her curves, a white silk scarf around her neck and rose gold sunglasses(even though she was indoors).

"Saturday night y'all, cancel your plans cause our school is having a Dance-A-Thon Charity event, hosted by moi!" Tiffany stated.

Her leg was then nudged by a cheerleader, causing her to get annoyed. "And the rest of the cheerleading squad." She muttered.

Her other leg was nudged, but this time from another cheerleader, causing her to become furious. "And the football team! Nobody else!" She yelled.

Her leg was nudged again by the same cheerleader. She faced towards her, giving the most deathly glare humanly possible. "What?!" Tiffany hissed.

"The teachers." the cheerleader squeaked in fright.

Tiffany faced backup to everyone in the cafeteria. "And the teachers. If I am forgetting anybody, it doesn't really matter anymore." Tiffany said annoyingly. "The rest of the details will be emailed to you like right now, that's it!"Tiffany sat back down to her table, everyone else in the cafeteria returning to what they were originally doing.

"Oooo, a Dance-A-Thon!" Kuki squealed.

"It's not that exciting Kuki, Abby's sure they just want more money for new cheerleading outfits." Abby muttered.

"But that doesn't mean we can't go. It seems fun." Rachel replied.

"I don't think I'm wasting my Saturday dancing." Virginia murmured.

"Me neither." Fanny murmured in agreement.

"But this email says otherwise." Kuki said, her eyes focused on her phone.

"What d'ya mean?" Fanny asked.

"It's a compulsory event, meaning we have to go." Kuki explained.

"What?! Let Abby see this." Abby said, snatching the phone off Kuki.

Her eyes quickly scanned the email, widening at the part that said Compulsory Event. "Oh crud."

"It's true?" Virginia questioned in disappointment.

"Yep." Abby mumbled, returning the phone to Kuki.

"Just great, we have to go." Fanny whined.

"Fan, either way you had to go." Rachel stated.

"And why is that?" Fanny asked.

"Because, Tiffany said the football team was hosting it as well. That means Patton." Rachel explained.

"Also Wally!" Kuki added.

"Ugh." Fanny groaned.

"On the bright side, we're all going." Kuki assured.

"No offence Kuki, but that doesn't really help." Fanny muttered.

"Geez, since when was I friends with a bunch of pessimists?" Kuki wondered aloud.

* * *

 _BRRRING!_

The school day had finally reached an end and Fanny was walking up to her locker, exhausted and ready for a huge nap when she arrived home. That was until…

"Hey there."

Fanny jumped and turned immediately, seeing the owner of that voice.

"You really need to stop doing that." Fanny snarled.

"But it's funny to see you all scared and jumpy. You're new nickname should by fraidy-cat." Patton chuckled at the 'nickname'.

"I'm fine wit' Fan-Fan." Fanny muttered. "Coming ter yell at me for taking too long?"

"Well that and, you know my cousin Alison?" Patton questioned.

"Yeah, she's in the grade below us, isn't she?" Fanny replied.

"Well she is." Patton then began to become nervous. His feet were shuffling, he bit his lower lip, and his hand went to the back of his neck, all in which Fanny noticed. "Well, Alisonmayhavetoldmyparentsaboutourrelationshipandtheywanttomeetyou."

Fanny only stood there in shock. It may have been a huge burst out and was said really quickly, yet she understood everything he said. "What?" was all she managed to say.

"Alison may have-"

"I know what ya said Patton." Fanny interrupted.

"Erm, okay. Well?" Patton asked.

"Well eye can't really say no to that. And since me brothers know about us, me parents will figure out about it soon too." Fanny stated.

"Okay. Is this Sunday a good time?" Patton queried anxiously.

"Yah, yah." Fanny muttered nervously. "And maybe Friday with ma family?

"Sure." Patton responded.

It then began to become awkward, with all this talk about relationship stuff and meeting each other's families. Fanny began thinking of ways to change the awkwardness, what should she say? Then a light bulb hit in her head. "We should go, you know, pick up me brothers now."

"Right." Patton replied.

* * *

"MUM!" Paddy and Shaunie yelled in unison as they arrived home.

"Don't you dare." Fanny hissed.

"Why? Mum will be okay knowing you have a boyfriend." Shaunie shrugged.

"It's dad ya have to worry about." Paddy commented.

"I just prefer me telling them instead of a bunch of pests." Fanny snapped, just as her mother walked in the living room.

"Telling me what?" Mrs Fulbright asked.

"Fanny's got a-" Fanny cupped her hand over both her brother's mouths before they could say another word.

"Mum, there's something important eye have ter say and I would prefer it if I told ya." Fanny said, glaring angrily at her brothers.

"Well okay Fannypants. Paddy, Shaunie, go upstairs." Mrs Fulbright instructed.

The two simply shrugged and ran up the stairs, prepared to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Ten bucks mum is really surprised at first." Shaunie muttered.

"Fifteen if she mentions dad." Paddy replied.

"Deal." Shaunie said, shaking his brother's hand.

"Now Fannypants, is this by any chance bad news?" Mrs Fulbright questioned in worry.

"It depends how ya take it mum." Fanny replied.

"Well, okay then." Mrs Fulbright muttered, getting more anxious by the second.

"You remember that guy who picked me up to go to a party? Patton Drilovsky?" Fanny asked.

"Why yes I do." Mrs Fulbright answered.

"He's my… boyfriend." Fanny whispered.

"Your what?" Mrs Fulbright queried, not entirely understanding.

"He's my boyfriend." Fanny repeated, only a little louder.

"I don't quite understa-"

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! We're dating! I. Have. A. BOYFRIEND! I'm dating someone! You're only daughter finally moved on and got herself with a guy, who's name is Patton Drilovsky! Do you understand now?!" Fanny yelled.

Mrs Fulbright only stood there in complete shock. Her daughter finally got a boyfriend. She finally moved on. She finally got the one thing missing in her life.

"That's amazing honey! I'm glad you got with the guy I pinned you with!" Mrs Fulbright exclaimed.

"You owe me ten!" Shaunie stated.

"Just wait." Paddy hissed.

"Oh honey, I was so worried I wasn't going to have grandchildren because you wouldn't date anyone after the incident. I thought I'd have to wait for Paddy or even Shaunie and that I may have even died without any grandchildren, but then you found yourself a nice lad!" Mrs Fulbright further exclaimed.

"Mum!" Fanny whined in shock, stomping her feet.

"Oh don't take it personal Fannypants. But does your father know about this?" Mrs Fulbright asked.

"She mentioned dad." Paddy said with a smirk.

"Dang. But since you owe me ten already-"

"Save it. You only owe me five since eye owe ya ten." Paddy explained.

"Man, eye really thought eye had it in the bag." Shaunie whined, emptying his pockets.

"But mum, could ya by any chance tell daddy for me?" Fanny questioned with big puppy dog eyes.

"Scaredy-cat." Paddy and Shaunie whispered in unison.

"But Fannypants, wouldn't it be better if you told him? I think he would prefer it." Mrs Fulbright stated.

Fanny only continued her cute 'puppy dog eyes' before she caved in. "Well alright, I'll do it." Mrs Fulbright agreed.

"Yay! Thanks mum!" Fanny yelled in pleasure. "Could we have dinner with him on Friday perhaps?"

"Why Fannypants, you're asking for too much. But this is something I can accept." Mrs Fulbright agreed, a smile overcoming her face. "I'll make my special meal that everyone loves!"

"Thank you mum for all of this. Now I'll be up." Fanny said, placing a light kiss on her cheek and running up the stairs.

"Shaunie, move it, move it!" Paddy instructed quickly, the two running rapidly.

"Eye can see ya guys. You were eavesdropping!" Fanny snarled.

"We couldn't help it." Shaunie shrugged.

"You guys are pains in my ass." Fanny muttered, walking off to her room.

"Pains in the ass that you love!" Paddy yelled to her as she plodded off.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 is doneeee! Go review and I'll update, I think you get the drill. Bye all!**


	8. An Accidental Slumber

**This chapter is a lil short compared to my other ones, but it felt necessary to add, it's just really random XD**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters(None of which are in this chapter btw)***

* * *

It was later on that day. Fanny had changed into a more comfortable outfit, a grey tank top and rugged pink and white polka dot patterned shorts. She was casually laying on her bed, her back to the roof whilst her stomach was on the bed, reading a cheesy romance novel that Kuki recommended a week ago. She wished she hadn't though, because everything that was happening in the book was _so_ predictable.

 _CLICK!_

Fanny shook her head around her room. Nothing there. Might've been in her head.

 _CLICK!_

She scanned her room again. Still nothing. Was she going crazy?!

 _CLICK!_

Now she was desperate to find out what was the noise. She arose from her bed as the clicking continued, coming from the _window_.

"Patton?!" Fanny gasped.

She opened her window at an instant, gaping at the sight. There on the bottom roof of her house was Patton Drilovsky, sitting on the ledge.

"Can you just let me in," Patton said, raising his arm up.

"Why are you here?!" Fanny questioned in shock.

"Just let me in first, I'm about to fall!" Patton shouted.

She reached out her hand, Patton grabbing onto it, and helped pull him in her room.

"Now, answer ma question. Why the hell are ya in my room, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" Fanny screeched.

"Fan-Fan, it's 10 o'clock." Patton stated.

"Wait, what?" Fanny said in utter shock.

Patton held up his phone and showed her the time. _10:34pm_

"Those little shits changed the time on my phone!" Fanny whined in annoyance, plopping onto her bed.

"Boy are your brothers smart." Patton chuckled.

"Don't change the topic here Drilovsky, why are ya here?!" Fanny asked again.

"I was bored." Patton said, shrugging.

" _Bored_?!" Fanny yelled.

"Yeah." Patton said.

"What?!" Fanny managed to choke out from all her shock. "You sneak into my house during the night because you're bored?!"

"Not exactly. I was bored so I used my Magic 8 Ball, and it said to come and sneak in here." Patton explained.

Fanny stared at him as if he was crazy. "A Magic 8 Ball? Are we back in the 1950s?!"

"I. Was. Bored!" Patton repeated.

"Are you sure ya aren't high? Or maybe even drunk?" Fanny questioned him.

"Do I smell like alcohol?" Patton snapped.

"No. So you're high?" Fanny queried.

"I'm not high!" Patton yelled.

"Only a high person would say they aren't high!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Fanny, I wouldn't get high!" Patton retorted.

Fanny stared into his eyes, capable of many lies yet he was saying the truth. "Damn, you really were _that_ bored."

"Yeah, I was. And my Magic 8 Ball said you had something fun to do here, so what are we doing Fan-Fan?" Patton asked, seating himself next to Fanny on her bed.

"Eye don't know." Fanny replied.

"You don't know?!" Patton yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, but my Paper Fortune Teller promised me no unexpected visitors!" Fanny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh stop mocking me. I was-"

"Bored. Ah get it!" Fanny interrupted, her arms up in surrender.

"Now what were you doing before I snuck in here?" Patton queried.

"Kuki forced me to read this," Fanny grabbed the book and showed it to him. "It's so cliche."

"Never knew you liked this kind of stuff," Patton muttered in surprisement.

"I don't. But none of our other friends would read it, so I decided to do it for Kuki." Fanny explained.

"That's really sweet." Patton complimented, causing Fanny to slightly blush, "So, now what?"

"Unless you wanna read cheesy romance novels, ah suggest ya could go home." Fanny said, pointing towards her window.

"No," Patton responded firmly. "My Magic 8 Ball said I would have fun here, and I believe it."

"Ugh, you're such a baby." Fanny groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"Though it never said the amount of times you would insult me." Patton commented.

"Patton, the world never knows how many times I would insult you," Fanny said, giggling from her statement. "You wanna just watch something?"

"You know what? Sure." Patton responded.

Fanny got up and grabbed her laptop from her desk. She turned it on and immediately went on Netflix.

"And if me parents find ya here Patton, you're a dead man." Fanny warned.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Patton replied.

"Stop trying to act brave Patton." Fanny said annoyingly.

"Well why don't you try it for once," Patton said, a devious smirk arising his face as he thought of a good idea.

"What do ya mean?" Fanny asked.

"Just close your eyes." Patton instructed.

"If ya leave me here, I'll kill ya!" Fanny threatened, doing as told.

"I won't, promise." Patton reassured.

He took Fanny's laptop and searched up the first horror movie that appeared on Netflix.

"Okay Fan-Fan, I chose a movie for us." Patton stated, placing the laptop back down.

"Can I open me eyes?" Fanny questioned.

"Yeah." Patton replied.

She opened them, seeing a movie playing on the laptop. "What movie is it?"

"You'll see." Patton grinned. "But just a lil hint, I wanted you to try and be brave for once Fan-Fan."

She looked at Patton, then back to her laptop, then began catching on to what he was saying. "You put on a cruddy horror film, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." Patton answered.

"Really?!" Fanny said upsettingly.

"Is _the_ Fanny Fulbright giving up?" Patton asked in a dramatic shocked tone.

"N-no. Eye just know y-you'll be the scared one, not m-me." Fanny lied.

"You and your pride." Patton muttered as the two became focused on the screen.

 _20 minutes in…_

"Oh my God, did you see the size of that chainsaw?!" Fanny shrieked.

"No Fan-Fan, I was too blind to see it." Patton said sarcastically.

"Don't give me sarcasm! It was just so-" yet she stopped herself from saying the rest.

"Scary?" Patton suggested.

"What? Pfft, no." Fanny mumbled.

"Whatever you say." Patton said.

 _50 minutes in…_

"My favourite character got killed!" Fanny yelled.

"Now that's depressing." Patton said.

"A-and boy w-was that brutal." Fanny muttered.

"Was it frightening for you?" Patton asked.

"Heck no, it w-was so b-boring." Fanny lied.

 _1 hour and 30 mins in…_

"HOW COULD THEY END IT LIKE THAT?!" Fanny yelled.

"It wasn't so bad, it was kinda cool." Patton said.

"COOL?! It was TERRIBLE! They all cruddy DIED!" Fanny yelled, louder than before.

"You're scared." Patton smirked.

"No I'm not." Fanny huffed, crossing her arms.

"Then why is the ending bugging you so much?" Patton pestered.

"It just… d-did." Fanny lied.

"How can such a big ego fit in such a tiny head?!" He flicked her on the forehead, causing her to wince. "You. Are. Scared!"

"Fine! I cruddy hate horror movies! Can we watch something that will make me feel better?" Fanny asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Patton replied.

"Ooo!" Fanny squealed as she looked through movies, "Is it too girly if ah watch a Disney movie? They always cheer me up."

Patton was on the verge on saying 'no', until he saw how happy Fanny looked when she looked through the Disney movies. "Go ahead."

"Yay! As a kid, my favourite movie was Mulan." Fanny stated, putting the movie on.

"Really? No Belle or Aurora?" Patton asked.

"Nope, Mulan was the real queen!" Fanny exclaimed as the movie began. **(Tiana is, but I feel as if Fanny would adore Mulan the most)**

 _Ten minutes in…_

"Aw, Patton ah love this song!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Then why don't you sing it?" Patton questioned.

"Me, sing? Um, no thanks." Fanny murmured.

"Come on Fan-Fan, I already know about your singing voice. Don't try and hide it again." Patton explained.

"Well alright." Fanny agreed.

She began singing along with the movie, Patton only smiling at the sight of her.

 _Thirty minutes in…_

"I love this part!" Fanny said.

"You said that about every part." Patton commented.

"Yeah, but this part is different. It's when-"

"Fanny, I'll know what part it is if you stop interrupting and let me watch it." Patton said, interrupting her.

"Oh, right." Fanny muttered.

 _Fifty minutes in…_

Out of nowhere, Fanny began to yawn. Which would be fine, but then she yawned again, and again.

"You tired?" Patton queried.

"No, not at all." Fanny hastened.

"You don't have to lie to me again." Patton replied.

"Well fine. Ah guess ah'm a lil tired, happy?" Fanny said truthfully.

"Satisfied." Patton responded, another yawn from Fanny coming.

Then, Fanny laid her head onto Patton's shoulder, which made him blush uncontrollably.

"Can I use ya as a pillow?" Fanny asked.

"Uh, erm, sure." Patton blurted.

They continued watching the movie, Patton deeply inhaling and the vibrant scent of Fanny's hair being smelt. _So sweet._ Patton thought, as he carefully draped his arm around her. She noticed immediately, but didn't really care and scooted closer to him. The two were practically snuggling at this point.

 _1 hour in…_

Patton couldn't hear anymore yawns from Fanny, so he looked down towards her. Yet the sight was Fanny Fulbright calmly sleeping on his shoulder. _Oh crud, what do I do?_ Patton thought. He slowly tried to move away from the bed, just to leave her sleeping, but her unconscious self snaked her arm over his chest.

"Holy shit." Patton mouthed.

 _Now what do I do?!_ Patton thought. He used his right hand to try and take her arm off, yet at that moment she tightened her grip and wrapped her other arm around him. _Well, she isn't letting go any sooner. Actually, this feels really nice and comfortable. Thank you Magic 8 Ball, you were SO right! This is just perfect…_ Patton thought as he snuggled deeper in with Fanny, his eyes slowly shutting...

* * *

The sun arose from the sky. Birds were chirping peacefully. And she couldn't even hear her annoying brothers giggling like dorks from behind her door. Hm, Fanny felt as if her pillow felt _way_ more comfier than usual. And in a totally different shape. Odd…

Patton had awoke in an instant from the sound of birds chirping beautifully. Yet he found that he wasn't in his room, his mind clearing up on what happened last.

 _I snuck in the Fulbright residence, Fanny and I watched a movie, Fanny fell asleep on me, I fell asleep as well…_

He noticed that some time during their slumber, he wrapped both his arms around her, making them even more closer than before. The look on Fanny's face was so innocent and adorable.

"Oh Patton." Fanny moaned, cuddling in deeper in Patton's embrace. "Stop it, that tickles!"

"What?" Patton mouthed to himself.

 _Does she know I'm here? And I'm not even tickling her, huh?_

"If ma parents see this hickey on my neck, you're dead meat." She chuckled a little, "This sunset is very beautiful, thanks for taking me here."

 _She's definitely dreaming._ _So in that dream, I was kissing her neck, that's why she said it tickles. Oh God, she's dreaming about me! And I'm kissing her in it! I guess I wasn't the only one._

"Mmm… I love ya too baby." Fanny murmured, grinning a little, "And don't stop kissing me either." She lightly giggled, causing Patton's eyes to widen.

 _Love?! Baby?! Oh God, in all my dreams it was just sex. I didn't say any 'I love you' shit- does she love me? Nah, it's just a dream. Dreams are… meaningless I guess._

"Fanny." Patton whispered, trying to awake her.

"Paddy, Shaunie, get outta ma room, I'm having a good dream." Fanny muttered, her eyes still closed.

 _A good dream?! Wow, big dream score! I wonder what I'm doing in it. Oh right, she told me to keep kissing her, I better have- WHOA there, what am I thinking?!_

"Fanny." Patton repeated, only a little louder.

"Imma kill you guys if ya don't get out." Fanny threatened, tightening her grip around Patton.

 _Boy is she a cuddler._ He slowly took his right arm out of her embrace. Then he began shaking her slightly, causing her to squirm.

"Paddy, Shaunie, prank me later." Fanny murmured.

At that moment she squirmed even more, rolling over right on top of Patton, still unconscious. Their bodies were now pressed together, and Patton felt as awkward as ever.

"Holy motherfucking shit." Patton mumbled as she cuddled around him even more.

 _That_ woke her up.

Her eyes popped open like a can of biscuits, her vision blurry at first, then slowly becoming more clear. The sight wasn't her pillow, but Patton Drilovsky! And she was on top of him! And cuddling him!

"Oh my God!" Fanny shrieked, her eyes widening at the position they were in, "What are ya still doing here?!"

"Well, we were watching Mulan, you fell asleep on me, then I fell asleep too." Patton recounted.

"And your arm is still around me!" Fanny snapped.

Patton at an instant blushed, then shook his arms off of her.

"Don't worry, it's not like we did anything." Patton stated.

Fanny looked down at herself, clothes were still on. She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God."

Fanny then looked up at his onyx eyes, Patton staring back into her emerald ones. His eyes then lowered down to her lips in great interest. Then, unawarely he began leaning to her. She had noticed this, and without warning, she began leaning into him too-

 _BEEP!_

They both hesitated and looked at where the sound came from.

"That's ma alarm for school." Fanny stated.

She mentally cursed herself because of her stupid alarm disrupting what was about to occur.

"Oh, okay." Patton muttered hesitantly.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Fanny immediately jolted back to her senses, she was on top of PATTON! Her family would've killed her and him if they found her like this. But if it was her _dad_? He would've killed them both of them, somehow revived them, and then killed them AGAIN!

She rolled both her and Patton off the bed and to the floor, just as the door swung open.

 _THUMP!_

"Fanny dear, are you okay?" Mrs Fulbright asked, as she saw her daughter plop to the floor, not seeing Patton who was hiding in the corner behind her bed.

Fanny only stood up immediately, brushing off her clothes. "Oh, ah'm so clumsy that I rolled of ma bed while I was sleeping." She chuckled nervously as she twirled her hair around. "But now ah'm awake."

Her mother eyed her room suspiciously, then faced towards her again. "Well, okay then. I made pancakes, would you like any syrup or ice cream with it?" Mrs Fulbright asked.

Fanny walked up to her mother rapidly. Then, she took out her arms and spun her mother around, so her back was facing to room. "How about both. And why don't you _just jump off to it_. Like, _right now_." Fanny said, glaring at Patton and trying to hint him.

It took him a couple of seconds before he realised what Fanny meant. He slowly crept towards the window, escaping out of her room just as Mrs Fulbright began speaking again. "Okay Fanny. I'll be heading off now." Mrs Fulbright replied, leaving the room sceptically.

Fanny only sighed of relief and slammed the door at an instant, running off to her window.

"Hurry up before anyone sees you." Fanny instructed in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry about me. Now get ready quick so I can pick you up for school." was all Patton said before dropping to the ground, running off to his house.

Fanny only stared off at him, grinning goofily until her senses came back.

"Fuck!" Fanny groaned, plopping onto her bed.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Her mother yelled to her from downstairs.

She simply sighed.

 _I'm a sleep talker! And my dream today was about Patton! Oh fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! Pleaseeee tell me he didn't hear me! Or maybe I didn't sleep talk today. Who am I kidding? I always sleep talk! I probably woke him up because of it! What did I say in my dream again? OH NO! I said 'I love you'! NONONONONO! I'm seriously dead. How could I let this happen?!_ _You know what, let's just forget any of this happened, so I'll just stop panicking and have breakfast._

She got up from her bed and began walking down for breakfast.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 8!**

 **-The lil movie thing was inspired by Greydale in 'Your Scared'.**

 **-I have no idea why Patton has a magic 8 ball. The idea just sprung through my head whilst I was typing**

 **-I wonder what they were doing in Fanny's dream? ;) One can only imagine**

 **-I don't care how cliche it was, but I thought Patton sneaking into her house during the night would be cute... and a lil creepy but whatever.**

 **Patton: Hey! I'm not a creep!  
**

 **Me: Well I guess in this story I made you one, so shut it.**

 **Fanny: Can you also make him less annoying?**

 **Patton: FANNY!**

 **Fanny: What? She's the author, and the author is able to make changes like that!**

 **Me: Nah, the annoying thing makes it more funny.**

 **Fanny: Seriously?!**

 **Patton: HA! Wait... I'm not annoying!  
**

 **Me: Sure you aren't. _*Whispers*_ Yes he issss.**

 **Patton: I HEARD THAT!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! They're so kind and appreciated, I love them so much! Please review and I'll update, buh bye!**

 ** _Princess Consuela Banana Hammock_ (I'm calling myself that now)**


	9. The Bigger Accident of Talking

**So, quick update because my laptop is getting wiped(it's very old, the storage is full, etc) so I don't know how long it's gonna be until it's fixed. I'll try and keep you posted about it on my profile or something for when I come back. Anyway, onto the story!**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters(Tiffany and Mr Bradbury)***

* * *

When has Fanny Fulbright ever started her morning not being angry? It seemed impossible if she ever was happy on a morning. Fanny stomped into Patton's car that morning, wearing a mint green cropped hoodie and white high waisted shorts. Patton wore a dark green t-shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Hey." Patton greeted.

"Ya saw me twenty minutes ago." Fanny snapped.

"Well there's no harm in saying 'hi' back you know. What's wrong?" Patton asked.

Fanny blushed a light pink, her body tensing up. _Well, I had a dream about you where we were making out and we said 'I love you' to each other, and you probably heard it because I sleep talk and we accidentally fell asleep together, but not in the sexually way, so isn't that great!_ She thought sarcastically.

"Nothin', nothin' at all." Fanny muttered nervously.

"I can tell you're lying." Patton said.

"No ya can't! Nobody knows _everything_ about me!" Fanny yelled.

"Try me." Patton said, grinning.

"Well fine," She huffed, "favourite colour?"

"Isn't it obvious? Green."

"Lucky number?"

"86." _**(Lmao, I'm pretty sure you get why)**_

"Middle name?"

"Carla."

"How many freckles do I have?"

"Six, but that's just on your face."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Yes- WAIT!" Patton immediately put his arms up in surrender. "Of course not, that was just a, a erm, panic answer."

Fanny raised her left brow, yet didn't continue pestering about it. "Fine, ya do know everything about me. Are ya like, obsessed with me?" A grin arose her face as Patton blushed lightly.

"Well, when you argue with someone your entire life, I-I guess it's more than likely you'll start noticing some… _details_ about them." He mumbled. "So, what's bothering you?"

She sighed deeply, before answering, "Ah sleep talk."

"Erm, okay… and?" Patton asked.

"Ya didn't hear me- never mind." Her face lit up, "I think ah'm fine now."

She let out a deep breath she didn't know she had, as Patton began driving them to school. Little did she know, he did hear her, but like he was ever going to tell that to her.

* * *

"Hey Fanny."

Fanny turned around from her locker and faced Kuki's boyfriend, Wally. He wore his classic orange hoodie with black jeans.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Have you seen Kooks anywhere?" Wally questioned.

"Actually no, I haven't." Fanny said, eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Oh." His expression became dull. "Well, tell me if you do see her."

"Careful there Beetles, Sanban isn't going to be so happy when she figures out Fulbright stole another girl's boyfriend."

Fanny scoffed loudly as she heard the recognisable voice.

"Tiffany."

She clenched her knuckles together as she at an instant turned to face her. Her outfit that day was a fuschia sequin shirt with white leather jeans and a matching white boa.

"Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out honey." She sneered.

Fanny huffed, though nonetheless tried to keep her cool. "What d'ya want wit' me now?"

"I have a bet that you won't last ten minutes out in the Dance-A-Thon." A smirk grew on Tiffany's face, "But the cheerleaders disagree; they think you won't last five."

"If the cheerleaders disagree, then why can't they say it to ma face?" Fanny asked sassily. "Are they too scared, or are you lying like usual?"

Tiffany huffed as she slumped to the left. "Does it really matter _Francine_? The important thing is that you're a pathetic piece of shit and I'm not. Case is closed."

"Ah don't give a fuck on what you think Tiffany!" Fanny yelled.

"But you see, everyone cares about _my_ opinion." Tiffany snarled.

"But _you_ see, _I_ don't." Fanny said.

"Soon you will." She let out her signature smirk as she sashayed out of the corridor.

Fanny turned to Wally at an instant. "Did'ya understand any of that?"

"Tiffany's one tough cookie to crack." He said, shrugging, "And once you do crack it, a bunch of spiders and blood comes out, so don't even bother."

Before Fanny could even comprehend what he said, she saw out of the corner of her eye a black haired girl. She turned immediately, exclaiming, "Kuki!"

The girl turned, putting on her usual bubbly smile. She wore a lilac t-shirt that said in white cursive writing 'Babygirl' and matching light blue denim jeans. Her hair was tied in two plaits, with a white beanie over it.

But that wasn't the major thing that caught both Fanny and Wally's attention; it was the fact that she was holding quite a large, brown box in front of her. And it appeared as if it was weighing her down, her back tilted backwards as her head was lifted up.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Kooks, ya need help with that?" Wally asked as she began walking to them. Well, more like sliding to them; that box must've been pretty heavy.

"Yes please!" She practically begged.

Wally immediately rushed over to her and took the box, his face then scrunching up out of confusion. "This isn't heavy!"

"I know." Kuki let out a giggle, "I'm just too lazy right now, so I faked it for you to carry it."

"Weird how you actually figured something smart." Wally said as he plopped the box on the ground.

"Hey!" Kuki whined in annoyance.

"Can we focus on more important things here, like why do you have a box?" Fanny asked.

Kuki looked up and let out a sneaky smile. "I skipped second period with Abby to pick it up from my house, since my parents were at work."

"You skipped class?!" Wally and Fanny yelled in unison.

"Don't interrupt me!" Kuki snapped at the two, "And yeah, I did. Abby said it was the only way to get the box. But here's the thing," She pointed at Fanny, " _you_ can't open it yet."

"What d'ya mean _I_ can't open it yet?" Fanny queried, crossing her arms.

"The box is for you silly!" She exclaimed. "Well, the shit inside the box is. It's a surprise, so you'll be opening it when you arrive home."

"What if ah don't?" Fanny asked. She was definitely curious as to what was inside.

"I'll know, because I'm going home with you and Patton today. Oh, and Patton needs to be there as well." Kuki said.

Fanny and Wally exchanged confused glances, that was until Wally's eyes widened. "Oh! Is this the-"

"Wally!" Kuki practically hissed, interrupting him, "You can't say, it's a surprise!"

Fanny's curiosity grew like a child's, desperate to figure out what was inside. Yet she simply huffed, then tried her best to forget about it. But it still stuck at the back of her mind.

* * *

"What color would I be?"

Fanny looked up from writing her latest diary entry and faced Rachel at an instant. She gave a confused look, before saying, "What d'ya mean 'what color would I be'?"

"Well," Rachel gestured towards her magazine, "I took a quiz, but I think the color it said was wrong. So, what color do you think I would be?" Her face became serious as she clasped her hands together.

"Orange." Fanny answered blandly.

"Orange?!" Rachel exclaimed, "That's what the quiz said!"

"Ah know, ah was looking at it." Fanny said, returning back to her diary entry.

Rachel huffed loudly, "Fine, don't take me seriously!"

"How am eye gonna take ya seriously when you're asking silly questions?" Fanny snapped at her.

Rachel let out a sigh, before replying, "Well, Mr Bradbury fell asleep so I'm trying to figure out shit to interest me."

"Mr Bradbury fell asleep?!" Fanny practically screamed. She looked up from her desk and saw a resting Mr Bradbury, snoring loudly on his desk and using his laptop as a pillow.

"Yeah. Told us to do this presentation thing, then he fell asleep, but everyone in the class basically ignored him." She gestured to the rest of the class, appearing to be on their laptops, phones, talking to one another, simply doing whatever, "You know, maybe if you paid attention to Mr Bradbury instead of writing-"

Fanny scoffed loudly, interrupting Rachel speaking, "Yeah right! He's a-"

"Sexist pigeon." Rachel said, interrupting her and letting out a groan.

"Ah guess ah call him that a lot." Fanny muttered.

"Yeah, yeah you do." Rachel said. She then peeked over at Fanny's latest diary entry, "What you writing this time?" Her eyes then widened before Fanny could reply, "Oh, my God! You slept with-"

Fanny clasped her hand over her mouth immediately, just as Rachel's screams drew attention to the rest of the class. Yet once the silence fell, they ignored and returned back to what they were doing. Fanny let go of Rachel before smacking her at the top of her head with her magazine, "That's for being loud!"

"You're loud too!" Rachel retorted, yet Fanny simply shook her head in annoyance.

"We didn't actually do it in the…" Her voice then lowered, " _sexual_ way. It was _actual_ sleeping."

"Oh." Rachel said in realisation, then her eyes widened again, "What made you guys literally sleep?"

Fanny flushed, her cheeks becoming pink, "Well, he snuck in ma room last night and we had... fun, I guess."

Rachel let out a giggle, "What _kind_ of fun?"

Fanny smacked her with the magazine again, but this time on her arm. She let out a loud whine as Fanny hissed, "We didn't _do_ it!"

"Well, you guys could've been making out for all I know." Rachel said, grinning as she shrugged.

Fanny snorted from the statement, "Puh-lease!"

"And yet that didn't stop you for hooking up with him at the party." Rachel snickered at her comment as Fanny's cheeks grew a darker shade.

"Eye had me reasons!" Fanny stated, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Rachel shrugged, "But why would he sneak in your room during the night?"

"It was for a stupid reason." She then huffed, "Apparently he was _bored_."

Rachel slightly chuckled, then made the sound 'ahem' before saying, "Fan, when a guy is bored, he wants to _do_ it."

"What?" Fanny said in utter confusion.

"A guy always wants to do it! When he's bored, when he's tired, when he's happy, when he's sad, when he's hungry- if you know what I mean." Rachel raised her brows flirtatiously as Fanny hit her for the third time.

"Well it's not like you know anything about sex." Fanny snapped at her.

"What if I do?" Rachel said, a sneaky smile arising her face.

"So you've done it one fucking time, big deal." Fanny said, eye rolling.

"It is a big deal. You haven't gotten laid yet." Rachel said.

Fanny scoffed, "Virginity is just a construct used to uphold the patriarchy **(Wise words by the gay queen Elena Alvarez)**."

"Well, you're proving another point. It doesn't matter if you get laid, so you might as well. Cause when you lose your virginity, like you said, it'll be nothing." Rachel stated.

Fanny sat there defeated, letting out a huge sigh, "Ah hate it when ya use ma own words against me."

"Yet I love it." Rachel said, grinning.

"Ah'm still not going ter-"

"But you said it doesn't matter." Rachel said, interrupting her.

"Well," Fanny nervously put her hand on her back, "it kinda does."

"You just changed your moral beliefs!" Rachel said, gasping.

"But-"

"Damn Fanny, I am pretty manipulative." Rachel said, patting herself on the back.

"Rach-"

"You like, threw it all away!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Just-"

"I wonder if I can manipulate someone else." Rachel continued.

"Shut it!" Fanny yelled.

Rachel stared back at her and let out a sheepish smile as she grew red with anger. "Oops."

"Look," Fanny began, "it matters to me only because it would be new, not because of the whole thing of virginity. Ya know how ah believe in that concept, eye would never change ma beliefs."

"Oh." was all Rachel let out.

"Now can we stop talking about this?" Fanny pleaded, clapping her hands together.

"Well of course, this is such an awkward talk." Rachel said. Rachel's eyes returned to scanning Fanny's most recent diary entry. Her eyes then widened as saucers, pausing in one area. "You were sleep talking again?" She queried.

"Well, yeah." Fanny said, shrugging, "But apparently he didn't hear me."

Rachel snorted loudly, "Pfft, yeah right."

"What?" Fanny asked.

"You really think he's telling the truth? This is Patton we're talking about. He's lied to you ever since you knew his existence." Rachel said.

Fanny gasped loudly. "Shit!"

"Exactly!" Rachel said. "So, what exactly did you say in the dream?"

"Well..." Fanny nervously put her hand on her neck, "I told him to never stop kissing me, said that the sunset was beautiful, and then ItoldhimthatIlovedhim." She rushed the last part, yet Rachel was able to understand every word.

"You did what?!" Rachel exclaimed, "You dumbass!"

"So he heard me. He fucking heard me." Fanny's eyes widened. "I'm done for! What if he thinks ah actually love him, so then he falls in love with me?!"

"Fan, the chances of that happening are very low." Rachel reassured.

"There's still like a 1.111111111111-"

"Trust me, it's a VERY low percentage!" Rachel said, interrupting her.

"It's still a possibility! I'm soooo dead!" Fanny yelled.

"Fanny, maybe he might've actually been telling the truth." Rachel stated.

They stared at each other in silence, then chuckled.

"Patton, telling the truth? Only in another world." Fanny snorted. That's when she gasped and buried her face in her hands. "Fuckity fuck."

Just at that moment, a sound of a defected leaf blower rang around the room, each student clasping their hands on their ears, trying to cover it from the sound. Mr Bradbury shot up from his 'pillow' and stared at all the students exhaustingly, letting out a big yawn.

"What are y'all still doin' here?" He asked grumpily, rubbing his eyes.

One student raised their hand up and Mr Bradbury lazily pointed at her, gesturing for the student to speak, "It's the last period of the school day sir."

"Are you sure?" He stretched out his arms, letting out another yawn, "Women are bad at telling time, but they sure tell everything to everyone."

Each girl hissed loudly as Fanny lifted up her sleeves, in preparation to, in what Fanny would say, 'whoop his ass'. Yet the bell had rang through the room, causing her to push away her intended idea and leave the class furiously with Rachel by her side.

"Sexist pigeon." they both mumbled to each other as they were pushed by the rustle of students heading home.

"Look, ah'm freaking out man! He fucking heard me!" Fanny yelled as she walked towards her locker.

"Just try and get your mind off it." Rachel suggested, "It'll help stop stressing you out."

"But... how?" Fanny asked her.

"Hey, Francine!" a recognisable voice called out.

 _Fuck. Only one person ever calls me 'Francine' besides my mother. It can't be him..._

Fanny huffed and ignored, but Rachel clearly didn't get the message and whispered to her ear, "Someone's calling out for you."

"Ah know." She muttered to her, walking off to her locker. But instead she felt a hand touch her wrist, her face becoming red of anger as she looked up to see him. Her expression turned into a snarl as she finally spoke,

"Rick."

* * *

 **Chapter 9, and leaving it off at a cliffhanger! I barely do cliffhangers, so I was like, what the heck, might as well.**

 **I had no fucking idea on what to do with this chapter. It took me a WHOLE week to type this(I'm always ahead of the chapters that I update. When I published Chapter 6, I was typing out this chapter).**

 **The idea of Rachel and Fanny's convo sprung into my head and I typed it out. It wasn't supposed to be that long, I was gonna make you guys discover what was in that box this chapter, but I had a change of plans when Rachel and Fanny's convo became longer than expected.**

 **Reviews are always nice, warming my heart up each time I read them. Thanks for them all, much appreciated when you do it.**

 **Bye alllllll!**

 _ **Princess Consuela Banana Hammock**_ **and _Numbuh 510_**


	10. What The Actual Fuck Kuki?

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters(Surprisingly, none are in this chapter)***

 **NEWS: My laptop is finally fixed! So yeah, I'll be back on track with my stories. I might be a little inactive due to the fact that I have a bunch of exams and assessments this week and the following two weeks after, so like, bare with me please. Anyway, I present this chapter.**

* * *

"Good afternoon to you as well, Francine dear," Rick said, a warm smile overcoming his face.

The scene seemed extremely suspicious to Fanny. The last she saw him, he was insulting her with a snarl all over his face. But now he was using polite manners as if he was a gentlemen, which he so was not! Well to Fanny he wasn't.

"Stop acting like things are okay between us!" Fanny snapped at him, "You don't even have any right to call me _Francine_ or _dear_."

"Is it ever possible for your mood to change?" Rick queried, placing his finger on his chin, "It's always anger or rage. Occasionally disappointment."

"That's because every fucking human being is annoying." Fanny hissed, then slowly tilted her head to Rachel and muttered, "Well, except you."

Rachel's smile beamed as she heard this, then hesitantly snarled as she realised Rick was still there.

"Aren't you curious as to why I am here?" Rick asked her politely, crossing his arms playfully as he let out a wink.

That tore it for Fanny. She scoffed whilst shaking her head, "Like ah would give a shit about your existence. Now excuse me, ah have to go anywhere but here wit' you!"

That's when she pushed him to the right with her elbow, walking off to the exit of their school; Rachel simply followed after her tentatively.

Rick turned, still staring at her from the back, grinning. "But you know you still do!" He yelled to her as she stomped down the steps.

Fanny, who was midway down the stairs of her school, froze hesitantly for a couple of moments, contemplating whether to retort back. Yet after a couple of seconds, she decided to ignore and furiously stormed off. Although her right hand's middle finger was raised midway through the air for a couple of seconds, causing Rick to chuckle at her anger.

"Oh, someday now I'll tell you," Rick whispered to himself. "You're the reason I'm here."

"Ugh." Fanny grunted loudly as the two entered the parking lot.

"Yeah, it was _that_ bad." Rachel commented, crossing her arms.

"Can ya believe the nerve on that guy?!" Fanny yelled, raising her arms up in frustration.

"The nerve on who?"

Fanny looked up ahead to see Patton leaning on his car and Kuki beside him, sitting on her box. Well, more like in the box; she had fallen inside, flapping her legs around. Fanny simply blushed a response, glancing at Rachel for help with needy eyes.

Rachel shrugged, "Nobody."

"Well, okay then. Kuki says she has something for us." Patton said, looking down towards a fallen Kuki who gave out a weak smile.

"Yeah, eye know, let's go then." Fanny responded.

"Now can someone help me?" Kuki asked.

They looked down at her and laughed, then helped her out by pulling her by the arms. Rachel then walked off as Fanny, Patton and Kuki entered the car.

"So," Patton began, "will you care to tell us what's inside that box?"

Kuki snorted loudly, "I've told both of you guys like a buh million times. It's a surprise! Be patient."

The two simply shrugged as the car ride began, it being silent and pretty much quite rapid. Finally, the three had arrived at their designated destination, the Fulbright residence. Fanny looked around the front of her house suspiciously, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like me mum went out shopping. So we have about twenty minutes before my annoying brothers are here, and ma mum attacks you guys."

They each walked up the footpath, Fanny digging out from her pocket the house keys, then opening the house. They continued following after Fanny, who was rushing up the stairs to reach her room.

Once there, they all sat on her bed and Fanny and Patton looked up to Kuki.

"Geez, you guys have no patience." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well it's the whole reason we're here, isn't it?" Fanny said sassily.

Kuki grunted as she dropped the box on the floor.

The two curiously went up to it, ripping off the tape and flipping it out. The sight was two t-shirts, each of them taking it out. One was emerald green and a light orange jersey shirt, with the number 86 enlarged at the back of it, and at the front saying 'With him'. The other was a dark army green with grey jersey shirt, with the number 60 enlarged at the back of it, and at the front saying 'With her.' Both of them lifted their shirts up, staring all over it.

"Is this why you asked us about our favourite colours and our lucky numbers?" Patton asked her.

Kuki simply smiled. "Yeah! They're pretty cute, don't you think?"

"I like it." Fanny stated.

"Me too." Patton said.

"Good. Cause it costed a shit ton of money." Kuki said in relief.

"But Kuki, can I ask you something in private over there?" Fanny asked as she placed the shirt back in the box.

"Sure." Kuki replied.

The two got up and went over to the other side of the room. Fanny looked at her most unpleased.

"What?" Kuki asked, curious and nervous as to what she was about to say.

"Look Kuki, what game are you playing?!" Fanny questioned her, seething.

Kuki put her most innocent face on. "I was just tryna make your relationship seem more believable, but it looks like somebody doesn't want that." Kuki sneered at the last part.

 _I think that was believable enough for Fanny._

Fanny simply eyed her up and down suspiciously.

"And," Kuki continued, "matching shirts will totally make Rick more jealous."

That's when Fanny's face lit up. "It better."

Fanny then turned away and returned to the box with the jerseys. Kuki simply let out a deep breath she didn't know she even had.

 _That's the way to make her believe. Oh boy, I really hope these shirts will be a factor of helping them get together in reality!_

Ever since their little photo shoot on the beach, Kuki was desperate to get Fanny and Patton together. Why exactly? She had too many reasons to count. One, Fanny hasn't dated anyone in years. Two, she felt bad and was in desperate need to help her. And three, her favourite, the sparkle in Patton's eye each time he saw Fanny Fulbright.

The _exact_ same sparkle that Hoagie, Nigel and Bartie had for her best friends, and the one that Abby says Wally has for her(well, she hoped so). And in her book, that sparkle in the eye meant _love_ , which gave her the biggest strength to get them together.

What's so wrong with wanting one of her best friends happy?

"Well," Kuki began as she walked back to them, "I'll be heading off."

"Oh, I guess me too." Patton said.

"No!" Kuki blurted immediately.

Patton and Fanny looked at Kuki confusingly, as she gave a sheepish smile and shrug. "You obviously need to try on your new shirts." Kuki explained nervously.

Patton simply shrugged as an answer, yet Fanny eyed her again. Something was definitely up with Kuki, yet she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Well okay then." Patton said, "So, where's your bathroom-"

"It's just a jersey." Kuki interrupted, "I doubt you need to go change in a different room you know." She bit her tongue, trying to hold down her snicker as Fanny and Patton glared at her more confusingly.

"O-kay then." He replied, drawing out the 'o'.

"And I shall be off." Kuki stated, "Farewell all!" She walked towards the window and opened it, just about to jump off until-

"KUKI!" Fanny shouted at her.

"What?" Kuki queried.

"You're jumping out the window?! Have you ever heard of a front door?!" Fanny yelled furiously.

She blushed a baby pink, yet nonetheless continued her lies, "I've always wanted to jump out a window like the spies did in the movies. So, here's my opportunity!"

They stared at her as if she obtained two heads, yet she ignored it and hopped off, muttering 'adios'.

"She's being weirder than usual." Patton said as Fanny went off the shut the window.

She turned back to him once the window was shut, yet was opened by the slightest bit. "Ah know. She's acting like a lunatic. It's more of an airhead thing for her, not craziness."

"Rude!" Kuki murmured to herself.

Kuki Sanban indeed didn't leave the Fulbright residence. Why she went out the window? So she could sit on the bottom roof and overhear their conversation. Maybe even get free porn if she did a downright good job. Damn, Wally would be _so_ jealous.

She sat there bored, playing around with her hair by twirling it around. They were just talking about, in what her lovey, dovey Wally would say, 'boring crud'. Weren't they going to listen to her and change into their jerseys? Weren't they going to hook up? Weren't they going to reveal their feelings for each other? This seemed way more easier in the movies. It amazed her how it wasn't working yet. Why was it taking so long?

She grunted as she squirmed into a more comfortable position. Finally, she overheard Patton say he was going to change into the jersey she bought them. The expensive ones she bought them. If it didn't work out, she was going to force it out of them to owe her back.

Kuki looked up ahead at a blushing Fanny and smirked. Rachel had told her Fanny's reaction when the secret note was revealed. People really underestimate Kuki and her manipulation skills. He had finally placed the jersey on and smiled.

"It's pretty comfy actually." Patton stated.

Fanny's focus had returned and she let out a sheepish grin. "Isn't that great."

It was silent, and Kuki was mentally praying that at any moment now, they were going to run into each other's arms. But they didn't. They had said their goodbyes to each other and he had left the room. Once gone, Fanny plopped herself onto her bed, going on her phone.

"What the fuck?" Kuki scolded at herself.

She mentally cursed herself for being so shit at playing matchmaker. She should've brought Abby along, she after all did get her and Wally together **(** **that's for another story my friends)**.

"Kuki, just get out!"

Kuki's was caught out of her deep thought and glared up at an angry Fanny, hovering over at her bedroom window. She blushed, darker than ever. Nothing was able to get her out of this one. The way she was clutching her knuckles, her teeth clenched, her body fuming, Kuki knew that she knew.

"Shit."

Fanny continued her stare and simply walked off, grumbling under her breath. Kuki wiped off a sweat on her forehead as she jumped off lazily off the bottom roof.

 _Somehow, I'll need to figure out an excuse out of that. I really should've brought Abby! No, she told me not to meddle. She's such a mom. Maybe even Rachel would've been helpful. Heck, Virginia would've been great and she knows nothing about romance! I might be dead tomorrow…_

She gulped at the last line, knowing that there was a possibility that it could be true.

* * *

"I'm dead, and you know I am."

Kuki continued pacing around Virginia's bedroom, her face buried in her hands.

"Yep, you pretty much are."

She looked back up at Virginia, scoffing as she placed her hands on her hips. "Thanks for the support." She buried her face in her hands again after her sarcastic statement.

Virginia wore that day black leather jeans with a simple red, cropped tank top. Her legs were crossed, her being seated on her bed.

It was later on that day, and Kuki had rushed to Virginia's house for help. Why? Because Abby had told her not to meddle in Fanny's love life and she went against it. If she told Abby, she would've given her the classic 'Abby told you so' conversation.

Rachel was also out of the picture. She was too busy on a huge date with Nigel in a fancy restaurant, and their conversation would've been mainly focused on that if she did ever get a chance to talk to her.

Virginia was basically her very last option.

Well, Kuki still had her sister Mushi. But her and her annoying on-and-off-again boyfriend Sandy were back in the _on_ part of their relationship, so she doubted her sister was free.

"Look, you know I'm terrible at advice in romance." Virginia said. "I always go to you guys when it's an issue with me and Bartie."

"I know that, but this is for Fanny. The same girl who hasn't dated a guy in three years and then all of a sudden jumps to the idea of being in a fake relationship with the guy she apparently hates! She likes him Ginny!" Kuki explained.

"Then we should let _her_ figure it out." Virginia replied.

She snorted. "Like she would ever admit to liking anyone. And if it was Patton? Pfft, do you even know her?!"

"Okay, you make a good point there." Virginia said.

"See!" Kuki yelled, seating herself next to Virginia, "But she's now gonna kill me because I meddled in!"

"Abby _was_ right." Virginia muttered.

"Hey, I came to you so I wouldn't be hearing that again!" Kuki snapped, stomping her feet in frustration.

"I get it." Virginia raised her hands up in surrender, "I just feel as if dating could be much more simple then this. We could obviously lead Fanny towards to direction of realisation that she likes Patton, not forcing it down on the both of them."

Kuki's eyes widened. "Ginny, that's fucking genius!" She leapt up to her and gave her a hug. Virginia sat there in shock, her arms up awkwardly as Kuki tightened the hug.

"Okay Kuki, remember, I'm not the hugger type." She wheezed out, her grip tightening by the second.

"Oh, right." Kuki hastened as she let go, returning back to where she was seated. "So, it's just me and you now."

"What do you mean?" Virginia questioned to her.

"We have to lead her to this. Abby said not to meddle, and this is still technically meddling. And if we ask Rachel for help, it's somehow going to slip to Abby since she'll be the only one left out. So, we're the new romance, matchmaker duo!" Kuki responded.

"People don't say that." Virginia grumbled, her arms crossed.

"Fine, we're now the cupid twins!" Kuki stated.

"Uh, nope."

"Matchmaker mates?"

"Ew."

"The duo of love helpers?"

"You could think of better."

Kuki groaned loudly. "Ugh, we'll just be Virginia and Kuki." Her face then lit up. "Oh, wait! Kirginia! No! Virguki!"

"What the actual fuck Kuki?" Virginia asked in confusion.

"Are you suggesting that our name is 'what the actual fuck Kuki'?" Kuki asked.

Virginia slapped her face with her hand. "Oh, yes Kuki. I was definitely insinuating that." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm with every word she said, yet Kuki hadn't realised any of it.

"Okay then! It was your decision after all." Kuki said, shrugging with her usual bubbly smile overcoming her face.

Virginia stared at her, the look that she always gave Kuki when she had an 'airhead moment' as Abby and her would say.

"Whatever you say, Kuki. Now, I guess we need to figure out a plan now."

* * *

 **Chapter 10 y'all! Short and shitty chapter, I know, but it's basically _another_ filler one. I know I promised more drama, but I'm pretty sure by the next chapter or so it's gonna begin. Not like there wasn't enough drama to begin with, it's about to get worse lmao**

 **\- I made a scene with Virginia only cause she's underrated and I wanted her to have more scenes cause I cannnn**

 **Virginia: Yay! I'm getting my deserved appreciation!**

 **Me: Hell yes you are!**

 **\- Lmao, the jerseys had their Numbuh's on them cause why not**

 **\- I was asked by a reviewer to include more of the other couples(1x362, 2x5 and 23x35) so there will be more of them in the next few chapters.**

 **Review, review and review please!**

 **Bye guys!**

 _ **Princess Consuela Banana Hammock**_ **and _Numbuh 510_**


	11. The Sparkle in the Eye

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters(None in this chapter again lmao)***

* * *

"Kuki Sanban, what the fuck happened yesterday?!"

Kuki gulped as she looked up ahead of her from the school corridor. She squirmed around uncomfortably in her position, Abby and Rachel exchanged confused glances as Virginia sighed for her friend. Fanny furiously stormed up to the group, her face growing red of anger as her arms crossed in front of her chest, her fuming.

Fanny was wearing a maroon coloured t-shirt, tied at the front, with matching high waisted white shorts and her hair in a high ponytail. Kuki wore a dark blue bomber jacket over a white t-shirt dress and her hair out. Abby's hair was in her signature braid and red hat, with a dark blue baggy hoodie and white shorts. Virginia styled her hair in pigtails, wearing a red plaid flannel and denim high waisted shorts. Rachel, who's hair was out, wore a Harry Potter **(cause she's a potterhead y'all)** printed t-shirt and simple denim jeans.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kuki squeaked in fright, placing her most innocent face on.

Fanny growled loudly. "Oh, but you know perfectly what ah mean!"

Kuki let out a little shriek from fear, but nonetheless maintained a nervous smile over her face. "Could you refresh me on what I did?" She tilted her head a little to the right. "It appears that I don't remember."

She scoffed, though continued on with Kuki's little game. "Why the actual fuck were you-"

Kuki at an instant leapt onto her and cupped her mouth with her hand, the two tumbling onto the floor. Abby and Rachel gasped loudly from the scene, yet Virginia on the other hand was laughing at the sight of all of this.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kuki whispered in her ear.

Fanny simply muffled her response, one in which Kuki didn't understand. Yet the glare her eyes gave though, it was as if daggers were somehow shooting out of them.

"Well, I'll take that as a 'yes'." Kuki said.

She at an instant got up, dusting off any possible dirt on her clothes from the fall. Yet Fanny didn't do the same; she yanked her by her jacket, pulling her to the direction of the closest bathroom.

"I said 'later'!" Kuki yelled at her, stumbling on her feet to try and get back on the ground.

But in the process, Fanny ended up pulling her jacket off instead of pulling Kuki entirely. Kuki regained her composure and ran off instantly. Fanny huffed, her face somehow turning more red. _Oh, she better be running. I know what she was trying to do yesterday._

She promptly followed after her in a faster pace then Kuki obtained, the two running around in circles from the school corridor. Somehow, the two ended up running outside of the school, all around it in the football court, parking lot, school gates, basically everywhere.

The other girls stood in confusion, excluding Virginia; she slapped her hand on her face, letting out a heaved groan.

"What was that about?" Rachel questioned the two.

Virginia looked up at them and let out a casual shrug. "I really don't know."

"Abby knows something suspicious is going on for Fanny to be _that_ outraged at Kuki." Abby placed her finger on her chin. "Did Kuki not listen to what Abby said?"

Virginia turned a baby pink, but she tried to maintain her most serious face possible. "Abby, you're Kuki's best friend, of course she would listen to what you said."

Abby eyed Virginia suspiciously. "How do you know what Abby said?"

"Well…" her eyes pondered around the school locker bay, until they finally lit up, "I never said I _knew_ what you said. All I said was that she would _listen_ to anything you say, cause you guys are best friends."

"Gin is correct about that." Rachel commented.

"This is still pretty weird though." Abby said.

"But it's obviously _their_ problem." Virginia stated. "We shouldn't meddle in."

"I guess so." Rachel agreed.

"Pretty true." Abby responded.

Virginia smirked, years of lying to her parents had finally paid off in another situation. "Good."

She wasn't just gonna let them destroy the 'What the actual fuck Kuki?' duo. Even if it did have the weirdest name out.

* * *

"O-okay… me… h-help… hide." Kuki wheezed out her sentence as she practically dropped onto the floor, letting out a long moan from all her tiredness.

"Kuki, you've been running all day?" Virginia asked her.

"It's been… a-a n-n-nightmare!" Kuki exclaimed. "I almost… p-peed my pants… in the class… I have with h-her." She panted loudly, brushing off a sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Well, it's lunchtime and we're at the vending machine not buying anything. So…" Virginia shrugged as she got up from the couch, taking out her wallet from her pocket. "What do you want?"

She stared back at Kuki who had gathered up all her strength to pull herself up from the floor.

"Water! And for… F-F-F-Fanny to stop trying to kill me!"

"I'm not a genie!" Virginia snapped at her. "But if I was," she looked down at herself, "bigger boobs, here we come!"

"Ginny, pretty sure a genie can't even help you with that issue." Kuki said, standing up and plopping herself onto the black couch.

"You finally catch your breath and the first goddamn thing you say is _that_." She gave an angry glare, then sarcastically said, "Thanks so much Kuki, very much appreciated."

"Okay, I know this time you said something sarcastic." She huffed. "You thought you could fool me? Puh-lease."

Virginia eye rolled. _And yet somehow our 'duo' name is "What the actual fuck Kuki?"_

She looked down, her eyes lighting up as she grabbed her chocolate bar and a plastic water bottle. Virginia trotted next to Kuki on the couch, handing her the bottle and muttering, "Here."

"What am I going to do about Fanny?" Kuki queried to her, trying to open the bottle cap.

"Well, you could always-" her sentence was paused when she heard a groaning Kuki trying to open the lid of the bottle. She bit her tongue to stop her snicker, and asked, "Need help there my little weakling?

"Weakling?!" Kuki pouted. "Rude!"

"Fine, I won't open it for you." Virginia said, shrugging.

"No, wait!" Kuki blurted.

Virginia smirked as she grabbed the bottle off her, opening it at an instant. Kuki flushed into a pink colour, letting out an awkward smile as she received the bottle back.

"Oh."

"You really need to grow some muscles there Kuki." Virginia said. _And maybe even a brain._

Just as Kuki was about to retort, Virginia beat her to it. "As I was saying, we could always act more lovey dovey wovey- as you would say- with our boyfriends more than usual."

"And how is that gonna help?" Kuki asked.

"Fanny will feel like a third wheel and the only person she could go to is…" Kuki raised a brow, then her eyes widened.

"Patton!" She exclaimed.

Virginia's smirk grew. "Precisely."

"Oh, man. That is absolutely genius!" Kuki stated.

"Keep em' compliments coming, Kuki." Virginia said.

"God, you're so smart, you're basically a nerd." Kuki said.

Virginia's grin faded. "A-a-a what?" She spluttered, her body freezing.

"You've been spending too much time with Bartie." Kuki said.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Virginia snapped at her.

Kuki gave a sheepish smile as Virginia's face softened. "Eh, you're right. I fell in love with a nerd, I became a nerd."

"The fact that me and Wally are both idiots makes our situation worse though." Kuki said. "Well, at least I'm smarter than him."

They both giggled at her comment.

"So, when shall we start?" Kuki questioned.

"When Fanny's done with her killing spree." Virginia responded.

"That means never Gin." Kuki said. "Ooo!" She then squealed loudly. "The Dance-A-Thon is a perfect time!"

"You're so right! We shall start then." Virginia said.

At that moment, she let out a loud, vicious cackle, one that sounded like a wicked witch, her raising her arms up and leaning back a little; the noise had rang around the room, causing Kuki to jump aback a little and cover her eyes with her hands from the sound and the sight of it.

"What was _that_?" She squeaked in fear.

"Oh, you needa work on your evil laugh girl." Virginia replied.

Kuki shook her head. "I kinda don't wanna."

"When you're around me," She pointed to herself, "you're-" Virginia then pointed at Kuki, "-gonna do an evil laugh."

"I'm starting to think going to Mushi would've been a better idea." Kuki thought aloud.

"Hey!" Virginia whined, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'll t-t-t-try." Kuki murmured.

She took a deep breath before letting out an extremely fake and exaggerated laugh with the most nervous face on. Virginia looked at her as if she was an alien, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"You know what?" Kuki stopped her laugh and faced her again, "We'll have to work on it."

* * *

The school bell had rung, and Fanny immediately pulled Virginia by the collar of her flannel, making them face to face in front of her locker.

She huffed loudly. "Ah know you've been helping hide Kuki, so tell me where she is." Fanny commanded, her teeth still clenched.

Virginia whimpered. "Kuki? I thought you killed her already."

Fanny dropped Virginia at an instant. "I would've if she wasn't so good at hiding." She scoffed loudly. "I'll be asking her sister Mushi, she'll definitely tell me if she's home or not."

She turned and ran off, her bag being dragged down the floor as her right hand held tightly around it.

Virginia sighed of relief as she walked to her locker. She did her combination, which was _2335_ , then gasped loudly as it opened.

"Kuki?!"

Kuki nervously shivered. "Shh."

"What are you doing?!" Virginia asked in a hushed tone.

"Hiding." Kuki responded, stretching out her left leg. "Now please, get me out."

Virginia grabbed her hands that were squished against the locker, intertwining hers with Kuki's, pulling her out with all of her force and strength. Kuki fell onto the ground, letting out a groan.

"My legs are dead!"

Virginia shut her locker and faced down to her. "Why were you in _my_ locker?"

Kuki turned around, still laying, her elbows pressed on the ground to lift her upper body up. "Fan was searching through mine. I should've never told her my combination."

"Get up before someone-" She heard Kuki yelp in pain, interrupting her sentence, "-steps on you."

Kuki shot up immediately, holding onto her left elbow with her face flushed with pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow-" She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around nervously. _Please don't be Fanny. Please don't be Fanny!_ She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. It's just you Abby!"

Abby's expression on her face said it all. The way her eyes glared at her, giving a killer look, even if they were hidden under her classic red hat. Her lips not in their usual curl, but dead straight, yet she was still biting her lower lip. Her posture being straight, not slouching. And her hands gripping on the fabric of her hoodie.

Kuki gulped. Maybe seeing Fanny there instead of Abby would've been better.

"Did you listen to Abby?"

Kuki let out a squeak like a mouse. "Oh, no! Fanny's here!" She ran out instantly from the school corridor, her pace so fast that she was already midway through the stairs.

"Okay, that was weird." Abby commented, still looking ahead at the position Kuki was in from a couple seconds ago.

Virginia looked up at her. "Probably another 'airhead moment'."

"She's strangely had a lot today." Abby said. "And no doubt there's more to come."

Virginia shrugged casually. "It's Kuki, she constantly has 'airhead moments'. They're like unlimited for her."

Abby chuckled loudly. "Yeah, Gin, ya gotta point there."

"Now, I should get going." Virginia swung her backpack on her back, wrapping her other arm through the other handle of it. "See ya Abs!"

"See ya Ginny!" Abby called out to her as Virginia turned and left out the door.

She smirked and mentally applauded herself for her great lying. _Now to continue helping Kuki- oh, damn_.

Her trance was caught as her eyes became attentive to the sight of the parking lot. She noticed Patton's car, and inside was obviously Fanny and Patton… but _laughing_. And _together_? Wasn't she on a killing spree a minute ago?

Virginia blinked twice, rubbed her eyes, and checked again.

Was she hallucinating?

Was it all a dream?

Was she going crazy?

Was life even _real_ anymore?

Whoa, slow down there.

Kuki was right. What a shocker…

The spark.

There was definitely a glint in his eyes when he looked at her. But with Virginia's lack of knowledge of anything centered around romance and the concept of it, she still didn't completely understand what that spark meant. She went to her car so fast, she was already behind the steering wheel, ready to figure out what it meant.

 _BUZZ!_

Virginia groaned loudly, reading what her phone read. "

What?! Now who am I going to ask?!"

It read:

 _Babe, I'm gonna be over at Hoagie's today - Bartie_

"What do I do now? Which guy do I know is completely dumbstruck in love that I can ask?"

Her face then lit up and she started her car.

 _About twenty minutes later…_

She rapidly strolled down airily through the grassy hill, her heart thumping by the second the more she ran. The air blew strongly through her hair; she spat out angrily as the wind blew a strand of her black hair in her mouth.

 _I liked it when I was satan, NOT cupid._

Her eyes scanned around the hill, the view of the lake catching the attention of her eyes. And just in front of it, a blonde and brunette pair that she came here for.

"Rachel!" Virginia called out.

Rachel looked up from her picnic meal, her beaming smile lowering a little from confusion. "Virginia?!"

That's when Nigel looked up ahead; the sight of it was Virginia jogging up to them. Nigel was wearing a maroon coloured long sleeved dress shirt, that was rolled up, with black jeans. Rachel, who's hair was out and with a light blue flower, changed into a baby sundress.

Once Virginia reached the two, she dropped on her knees at the picnic blanket.

"Well, don't I feel like a third wheel." Virginia said, smirking.

"Why are you here?" Rachel questioned, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm on a _date_ right now."

"Actually, I didn't come here for you." Virginia then turned to Nigel. "Bartie's busy, so I came here for _you_."

Nigel's jaw dropped a little. "M-me?"

"Yeah. You see, I need a _guys_ perspective." Virginia said.

"On what?" Nigel asked.

"Well, I need advice for a friend… F-F-F-Frida." Virginia stated nervously.

"Frida?" Rachel and Nigel asked in unison.

"Like, Frida Kahlo?" Rachel queried.

"No! My… cousin." Virginia mumbled.

"Since when do you have a cousin named Frida?" Rachel queried.

"And didn't you say it was for a friend, not your cousin?" Nigel continued.

"Geez, can't a girl just ask a fucking question?!" Virginia exclaimed.

"Okay, got it." Rachel muttered.

Virginia turned back to Nigel. "How do you know a guy's in love?"

That's when Rachel's eyes became attentive to Nigel. He blushed the colour of his shirt.

"W-well…"

Rachel's lips curled, biting down her lower lip. "Yeah, Nigel, how _do_ you know a guy's in love?"

Virginia looked at her friend and let out a little chuckle as Rachel grew eager as a child.

"Is there, like, a spark in their eyes perhaps?" Virginia queried.

Rachel's gaze quickly flickered to Virginia, then back at her boyfriend. "Do guys get butterflies in your stomach?"

"Are you all constantly thinking about the person you're in love with?"

"Do they talk about their lover all the time?"

"Are guys obsessive or calm over it?"

"Do you ever think about marriage with them, or kids?"

"Do boys-"

"I thought there was just ONE question." Nigel interrupted from their banter, his eyes lowering a little annoyingly.

"Is somebody a wittle bit embarrassed?" Virginia asked mockingly.

Nigel's blush somehow grew a deeper shade as Rachel couldn't help but let out her snicker.

"No, not at all." He mumbled.

"Then go ahead and answer her question." Rachel said, grinning.

"Which one?! There was like a buh million!" Nigel snapped angrily.

"Just the first one." Virginia responded casually.

He nervously pulled on the collar of his turtleneck as a trickle of sweat slowly dropped from his forehead. His eyes flickered from behind his sunglasses to Rachel, her face beaming with curiosity and eagerness. It then turned to Virginia, who was nonchalantly looking down at her nails.

"Why exactly do you need to know this?"

Virginia looked up and placed her hands on her hips. She would tell them the truth, but Kuki said that if Rachel would know about their meddling, it would somehow reveal their meddling to Abby.

"My cousin doesn't know if this guy loves her or not. But she _really_ likes him and doesn't know it… yet."

Nigel pulled his glasses down a little so he could face Virginia properly, to tell if she was lying. He scanned all over her face to try and discover it.

Rachel on the other hand was growing impatient. Sure, the two had said 'I love you' to each other before, but it was barely said. And the main person that didn't say it out of the couple was Nigel.

Nigel let out a small sigh. "Fine."

Rachel's smile had returned at an instant.

"The guy _does_ think about her all the time. That sparkle in their eye? Definitely means love. Constantly wanting to hang out with them? They really like her. Try to impress her? Mainly a crush. But if they know almost everything about the girl and do whatever it takes to make them happy, that is an extreme, unbreakable love." Nigel stated.

 _Well, only Patton himself would know if he thinks about her all the time._

 _But he has the spark so… CHECK!_

 _He is constantly hanging out with her lately._ _CHECK!_

 _When has he impressed her? I'll have to see._

 _Patton has known everything about Fanny, but I just thought it was because they're obsessive over each other. So… CHECK!_

 _Does whatever it takes to make them happy? That one is tough._

 _But so far, it seems that Patton is lovestruck._

Virginia's eyes widened as she realised the last part.

 _A guy likes Fanny. And it's Patton! And now I'm even more cupid than that fat baby with the arrow! Oh, shit._

She looked up again and practically gagged as she saw Nigel grab Rachel's hand and lace his fingers around them.

"I know all those things because of how in love I am with you." Nigel said warmly.

Rachel giggled lightly. "Aww, I love you too, Nigel."

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

They both snapped their heads around immediately.

"I thought you left." Nigel said annoyingly.

"We were having a _moment_." Rachel hissed.

"And _I'm_ on the verge of puking." Virginia groaned as she stood up from the picnic blanket. "Enjoy your meal, unless you're too busy eating each other's faces."

The two simply eye rolled and faced each other again. Virginia began walking off carelessly up the hill again; she gagged once more as she began hearing two tongues playing tonsil hockey, knowing exactly who it was. And the fact that she felt a piece of fabric be thrown on her leg made her stomach churn of total disgust, mainly by the fact that they were actually _doing_ it in public.

"Hopefully when Fanny and Patton start dating, they won't be that gross." She scoffed. "Now I definitely need to go find Kuki."

* * *

 **Chapter 11, dayum!**

 **\- So, they call Virginia 'Gin' and 'Ginny' cause I thought it'd be a pretty cute nickname for her and all. Plus, in other stories I've read, Virginia was called by those nicknames**

 **\- A 1x362 scene, yayyyy!**

 **\- Virginia and Kuki know that Patton's in love, but does Patton? Soon you shall find outttt**

 **\- I'm literally going to fail all my exams because I keep getting too distracted writing fanfics instead of typing up essays LMAO I guess it's worth it XP**

 **To the people who've reviewed so far, I send you a virtual hug because THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO MEEEEE! Thank youuuu. Pls review for a new updateeee  
**

 _ **Numbuh 510**_


	12. Dinner Served for Nine

**Okay, so probably my longest chapter because I tried to split it but it didn't work out so… I just put it all in one. Bare with me please!**

 ***I think you get it, I obviously do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters(the Drilovsky family excluding Patton). If I did, these stories would be up in the big screen… hey, a girl can dream you know!***

* * *

"Where the fuck is Kuki?! Why did she not tell me where she would be hiding?!"

Virginia scoffed at herself as she ran around in circles around her neighbourhood. She went to all of Kuki's favourite places: the shopping mall, the milkshake diner, Lime Ricky's, Wally's house, the cinema room that was playing a cheesy romance film, the Rainbow Monkey Park, the cinema room with the Rainbow Monkey film(she was quite embarrassed because of the fact that kids were staring at her weirdly) and that expensive restaurant where her and Wally had their first date.

And half of the time she found Fanny in the corner holding a _bat_. Or she was just hallucinating, but that didn't matter right now.

She looked down at her phone again to find her location. _Somehow_ , Kuki had been smart enough to hide it. And the one time Virginia needed to find her, she did something intellectual.

"Come on, where are you Kuki San-"

"Virginia."

Virginia slowly turned around from the sound of her name, shuddering a little by the sound of a thick _Irish_ accent. She gulped as she became face to face with Fanny. And she _was_ with a bat.

"You're a pretty good liar, ya know." She tilted her head a bit to the left as she kept tapping the bat on her right hand steadily.

"I really am." Virginia said plainly.

"Come on, _Ginny_ , eye know you've been helping her hide." She spoke coldly.

Virginia straightened her posture to appear more bold, then said fiercely, "I have as a matter of fact. But now, her whereabouts are unknown to me."

Fanny held her head up high, to not seem intimidated by Virginia's actions. "Why'd she do it?"

Virginia's slouch returned as she was taken aback by the straightforward query. "W-what?"

 _I can't tell her the truth. She'll kill me TOO!_ Virginia thought nervously.

"Why the fuck was she leaving me and Patton alone?! Are her and Wally going through a fight right now so she wants to create more romance for her?" Fanny questioned. "And is she wanting to be that matchmaker in those cheesy movies she watches again. Ah mean, she tried that with Eva and Kade once, remember?"

Virginia was on the verge of slapping herself, seeing if she heard right. Fanny didn't know anything about why Kuki was setting them up!

"Yeah, yeah, that was totally it." Virginia responded nervously. "Her love life with Wally is a tad bit down the radar, so I've been trying to… _spice it up_. That's why I've been helping them, obviously. And she decided to, you know, make herself be that fat baby with the arrow, even though she's so bad at it."

Fanny nodded in understanding. "Makes sense, they have been dating for a while, it may have gotten a bit boring by now. And she's too obsessed with those cruddy movies." She then raised the bat a little higher. "But that doesn't give her any excuse to pair up me with Patton! Ah already told her ah'm not looking for a relationship." Her bat was then dropped to the ground. "If she wants romance, tell her to go to Rachel and Nigel, they've been at each other's throats a lot more lately."

"Yep, I know." Virginia eye rolled at the memory of earlier that day.

Fanny turned around and waved Virginia off. "Ah'm done with this killing spree, as long as she doesn't meddle anymore." Her head snapped around. "Because she may be an airhead, but she's got to realise that it's a _fake_ relationship. Bye, Gin."

She turned away again and began strolling off casually as if nothing had happened. Virginia stared blankly at the spot that Fanny was just in.

 _She thinks that Kuki's love life is in the dumps, so she's trying to be a matchmaker now. She doesn't at all suspect that Kuki ships them? And now me? Well, I'm not much of a shipper type person but whatever. I've had enough of cupid for today, I'll just go back home._

She turned away and walked off to the direction of her household. Little did she know, Kuki Sanban was right behind her, crammed in a trash can playing a Rainbow Monkey game on her phone, until night has fallen.

* * *

The next day had went by quite rapid, but Kuki was nowhere to be found _again_. Not even Virginia knew though. The fact that Kuki Sanban was smart enough to find a good place to hide surprised everyone. Fanny had even questioned Virginia countless of times if she had told Kuki her killing spree was over and each time Virginia had to reply that she hadn't seen her.

And the most smart thing that Kuki did was _call in sick_. Kuki was literally prepared to hide if World War 3 was happening any time soon.

The bell for the final period had rang and Virginia boredly stood up from their usual cafeteria table, to the trash can. She carried a pile of trays lazily(the others piled theirs on top of hers as she was going already) and walked to the nearest trash can. Her heart had literally stopped pounding, as if to have a heart attack, when she saw the recognisable black hair and heard the theme song of Rainbow Monkeys.

Her pile of trays dropped to the marble floor.

"Kuki!" Virginia shrieked.

Fanny, Rachel and Abby shot their heads up from the lunch table when they heard her name. Kuki let out a squeak of fear and shuddered.

"Be quiet, I'm hiding!" Kuki hissed.

Her red face of anger rapidly changed into white of fear once she viewed those extremely recognisable red locks. She pushed the trash can as hard as she could to the ground, squirmed her way out and began running. Yet in the process she tripped over the trays that Virginia had dropped.

"Kuki, wait!" Fanny called out.

Kuki pulled herself up from the floor and kept continuously letting out odd squeaks from all her fear. Fanny had caught her by the wrist and she was pulled face to face with her.

Kuki was wearing khaki green sweatpants with a grey tank top and grey flip flops, her hair styled into an actual messy bun, with various strands out. How it could have gotten worse? The fact that her shirt was filled with stains from almost every scrap of food from the trash can and the fact that her sweatpants had spaghetti noodles coming out of the pockets.

It astonished everyone in the cafeteria that _the_ Kuki Sanban was wearing a hideous, lazy and rushed outfit.

It didn't make sense whatsoever.

She shakily whimpered, only imagining the most distraught things that Fanny was about to do.

"Ah'm over the killing spree now, ya can stop hiding lassie." Fanny stated.

Kuki blinked several times, looked around at her surroundings, faced Fanny, then blinked again.

"Huh?"

"She said that she's over her killing-"

"Rach, I know what she said!" Kuki snapped at her.

Abby, Fanny and Virginia exchanged looks of confusion from Kuki's sudden outburst.

Kuki nervously placed one of her loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Whoops. It's just that I haven't been talking to like _anyone_ for almost a day."

Kuki's eyes immediately widened as she looked down at herself, then at the four girls in front of her.

Fanny was wearing a grey baggy sweater underneath a denim blue overall dress, her hair in a high ponytail with a couple strands out on the right. Rachel was wearing a white cropped t-shirt with black jeans that ripped at the knees, her hair sitting just above her shoulders. Abby, whose hair was as usual in her classic braid under her red hat, wore black sports shorts with a maroon branded sports jacket. Virginia had her hair in pigtails, wearing a fitted black and white striped shirt with black leather leggings.

"The one day I look like shit and all of you guys decide to look like models on a fucking runway!"

Kuki stomped off half furious, half distraught, to the nearest girls bathroom.

The other girls stared even more confusingly at each other on what occurred.

"Airhead moment." the four said in unison.

* * *

Fanny slammed her locker shut and swung her bag around her back, walking boredly to the direction of the parking lot.

"Did we have Math homework?"

Fanny rolled her emerald green eyes, shaking her head.

"No, Rach." She raised her index finger in the air. "And there wasn't any English homework either."

Both Virginia and Abby shut their mouths as Kuki cluelessly followed after them.

"Oh, Kuki." Virginia began, "Very smart of you to call in sick so you don't get in trouble."

Kuki paused in her steps. "I didn't call in sick."

The other four stopped dead in their tracks once they had heard this.

"Did you guys?" Kuki asked the four.

Each of them shook their head.

" _I_ obviously did."

Kuki spun around from the sound of a recognisable, Australian accent. She smiled once she saw her boyfriend standing there, wearing his classic orange hoodie per usual but with news jeans.

"Thanks babe!" Kuki exclaimed, leaping up to him to embrace Wally in a hug, in which he returned.

"Ah thought ya said their relationship was currently in the dumps." Fanny murmured to Virginia.

Virginia plastered her most innocent looking face on. "Hey, I told you before that I've been helping them. I'm like the new cupid."

 _So, not a_ total _lie. The cupid part was true._ Virginia thought.

The four walked off out of the school door, trotting down the stairs and into the parking lot. Kuki and Wally separated into a different direction, Virginia and Abby went off to where their boyfriends usually parked, yet Rachel decided to continue walking with Fanny.

"Okay, now that the others are gone you can tell me." Rachel said.

"Tell you what?" Fanny asked annoyedly.

"Why you're in such a snappy mood." Rachel responded, crossing her arms. "Didn't you and Kuki solve everything?"

"Yeah." Fanny answered.

"Then?" Rachel pestered.

"'Then' what?!" Fanny yelled at her.

"See, this is proof of the snappy mood." Rachel stated.

"Ah'm having dinner with Patton's parents for God's sake Rach!" Fanny hissed at her. "Now can ya stop pestering!"

Rachel let out a little chuckle. "So you're even faking with the family. Dayum Fan, that's just low."

"How do you think ma parents would react if some random guy was taking and dropping me off to school everyday?!" Fanny screamed sassily. "I _had_ to lie."

"Well then, good luck. Look business like, flirt with the father but keep complimenting the mother about how wonderful her son is, make sure you-"

"What the fuck, Rach?" Fanny said, interrupting her.

"What? I'm giving amazing advice as always." Rachel stated, shrugging a little.

"Look, ah don't need your cruddy advice, it's a fake relationship Rach!" Fanny snapped.

"But you have to make it look real." Rachel retorted. Fanny gave her an angry glare as Rachel quickly added, "Just saying."

The two had finally reached up to Patton's black car. Rachel waved then walked off hurriedly to Nigel's car, as Fanny nervously strutted towards Patton. "Hey."

Fanny looked up and plastered her most realistic smile. "H-hi."

"Somebody's a bit nervous." Patton said, not bothering to hide his smirk.

Fanny scoffed loudly as she crossed her arms. "Puh-lease. That's not it."

"Amazing how I'm one of the only people who has seen Fanny Fulbright _scared_ or _nervous_." Patton sneered, his grin somehow rising.

Fanny smacked him on his arm. "It is NOT like that!"

"Just pretend you're being an actor again Fan-Fan." Patton suggested. "It'll help."

Just as Fanny was going to reply, Patton turned to enter his car. Fanny simply followed after him hastily. The car ride was silent for a first couple of minutes, Fanny simply humming a random tune from an Ariana Grande song **(yeah, Fanny likes Ariana Grande cos I'm obsessed with her so…)**.

"So," Patton began from all the silence, "apparently our parents know each other."

Fanny snapped her head around as her eyes widened a little. "Really?"

"Yeah. On the night of the party your dad was on the verge of killing me until he realised who my dad was." Patton let out a little chuckle. "He went on and on about their friendship in high school."

Fanny giggled lightly. "That sounds like me father. So ah guess we're all going to dinner together tonight."

"Yeah." Patton replied. "Which makes them even more excited about this whole thing."

"Well, we'll have ta make it as real as possible." Fanny stated.

"We've been making it realistic for a while and nobody's caught on, we'll be fine." Patton said with a reassuring smile.

Fanny played with her hair, trying to cover it with her blush that somehow arose her face when he smiled.

 _That stupid boy needs to stop making me blush like an idiot._

 _Twenty minutes later..._

A loud scream echoed in the Fulbright residence, coming from Fanny Fulbright's room. Why she was screaming? Because she saw her satin camisole and denim jeans piled on her bed for that day covered in _green slime_.

Mrs Fulbright sighed from the kitchen, slowly walking up the stairs in annoyance of the usual pranks that her two sons did.

Fanny ran out of her room holding her outfit from the hanger. "Mum!"

"What did your brothers do this time?" Mrs Fulbright asked, holding in her sigh of annoyance as her two sons did _another_ prank.

"Ah think ya can tell from the slime on all this!" Fanny snapped, pointing at the hanger.

Her mother scoffed at the sight. "I'm kinda glad your brothers destroyed it, it's too simple."

Fanny gave her mother a look that could kill.

"Don't you stare at me like that young lady!" Mrs Fulbright instructed. "Now I already bought you something else to wear."

Fanny's glare turned into a horrified gape. "Mum, I never like the clothes you buy me!"

"Now, now, this one is sophisticated and really pretty!" Mrs Fulbright assured, her face lighting up by the dress' mention.

"Ah don't know." Fanny murmured.

"Well you haven't seen it yet." Mrs Fulbright said.

She grabbed her daughter's wrist, causing her to drop the hanger with the slimed clothing. Then she began dragging her to her bedroom excitedly. Fanny sulked by each step that they took, knowing the outfit would be something she would dislike. Once arriving, she rummaged through her closet until she found it.

"Tada!" Mrs Fulbright exclaimed, holding the dress up.

It was a emerald green tie front ruched bodycon mini dress, with black platform heels below it. With the windows open in the bedroom, the sunlight shone upon it making the outfit look more holy with the golden hour glow.

Fanny wanted to bury herself alive for a year, come out when her birthday came, then use her birthday money she received to buy a shovel and dig a bigger hole, then bury herself in that!

She stamped her feet. "Mum! It's like the most revealing thing ever!"

Mrs Fulbright's face became shocked and hurt as her hand fell upon her chest. "It's classy and sophisticated, just enough to impress the Drilovsky's! Oh, but they already love you from all the stories I've told."

"What stories?" Fanny asked instantly.

Mrs Fulbright laughed a little. "Oh, dear, it's nothing."

She casually walked off the room, down the stairs and returned to the kitchen. Fanny stared blankly at the position she was previously in.

 _Don't tell me she told them about the cat incident. Or that one time I babysitted- oh, no. If the Drilovsky parents know the stupid shit I've done, for sure it somehow spilled to Patton._

Fanny began nervously pacing around the room.

 _Of course it spilled to Patton! And then the Drilovsky's might hate me! No, they'll be retelling it and then laugh AT me! What am I going to do?! This is terrible! This is a nightmare! No, this is HELL! Wait… holy motherforking shirtballs! THIS IS THE BAD PLACE! Michael, wherever you are, I've found out about your evil scheme!_ **(Shoutout to all The Good Place fans ;D)**

Fanny paused, shook her head and retraced her steps.

 _I'm not fucking dead yet Fanny, or in a goddamn TV show! I needa stop being so dramatic. Why do_ I _care what they think? It's all for pretend, obviously. Why even bother looking pretty in such a… tight and skimpy dress._

Fanny bit her lower lip as she stared down at the dress on her mother's bed.

 _Well, I've got nothing to lose. Right?_

* * *

The doorbell had rung and Fanny had immediately panicked. She hated that stupid dress and how she had to wash her hair(making it flounce neatly onto her shoulders), or the excessive amount of jewellery her mother took out and the _even_ more excessive amount of makeup(she only obliged to the pink lipstick after a _very_ long argument). Everything about this situation was simply horrible.

She flattened out the dress for the fifth time and looked all over herself. The shoes weren't helping at all in this situation. The fact that _she_ had to feel uncomfortable in her _own_ home?! Fanny seriously was on the verge of running away, but pride made her move on.

She lifted her head up high as she strutted out of her bedroom, hearing her mother's excited squeals and her father's calm like matter when speaking(words that she wasn't able to hear clearly).

She stumbled a little as her heels pressed sideways on the carpet on the floor, huffing loudly until from the corner of her eye she noticed a black haired teen, slowly turning around and seeing the redhead. He had to use all of his strength not to make his jaw drop.

Patton wore a slim midweight denim shirt with black jeans, although his hair was in its usual mess.

Beside him was a young girl, around the age of twelve, with fair skin and black hair into a fishtail braid, a lilac purple flower on top of it. She wore a lilac knitted cropped tank top with denim white jeans and black flats.

Then there were two adults behind them; one was a petite woman with the same fair skin, her hair flowing down her back wearing a cream coloured satin blouse and a matching pencil skirt; the other was a tall man with a slightly darker complexion, with a dark blue button down dress shirt and simple jeans, Fanny noticing that his hair was the reason that Patton had a 'mop' on his head.

Fanny's parents were already into a deep conversation with the Drilovsky's as the little girl stood there boredly, looking around the place. Patton's eyes remained glued to Fanny as she finally became face to face with him.

"Well, don't you look nice." Patton said courtly.

Fanny smiled a little as she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're not so bad yourself."

The parents conversation suddenly died down as Mrs Fulbright then turned to the young girl. "And you must be…"

"Nina Drilovsky." the black-haired girl said with a warm smile upon her face. "Delighted to meet you all. And may I say, you look quite gorgeous ma'am."

She took her hand out as she looked up at Mrs Fulbright. Mrs Fulbright was taken aback at first from such politeness, but nonetheless obliged and shook her hand. They then let go and Nina did the same to Mr Boss.

"You know," Patton whispered in Fanny's ear, "she's usually like the spawn of satan at home."

Fanny snickered a little by the sound of that. "She'll get along pretty well with me brothers, that's for sure."

"And you must be Fanny." Mrs Drilovsky said, her face lighting up when her pearl blue eyes connected with Fanny's emerald green ones.

"That's me." Fanny said shyly, fidgeting around with her fingers.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you since you were about thirteen." Mrs Drilovsky stated.

Fanny's heart stopped pounding so much from the mention. _Thirteen_. The year everything in her life changed.

Fanny's mother looked at her sympathetically, then back at Mrs Drilovsky, plastering up a smile and speaking out of all the awkwardness. "We should go sit now, the food will be served soon." Mrs Fulbright said, clasping her hands together.

Each of them sat down one by one on the dining table as Mrs Fulbright quickly sneaked upstairs. She furiously stomped at the doorway of her first sons room, viewing them both sitting there watching from the TV and eating a packet of potato chips, wearing their pyjamas.

"What are you guys doing?!" She practically yelled.

The two siblings looked up and waved boredly. "Hey, mum." they replied in unison.

Mrs Fulbright scoffed loudly. "It's Friday you know."

"Yeah, we always lounge around like this on Friday." Shaunie said, his eyes returning back to the television.

"The Drilovsky's are here!" Mrs Fulbright hissed.

"The Dri-what?" Paddy asked.

Mrs Fulbright leaped to the remote on the ground and turned off the TV. The Fulbright sons both snapped their heads around their mother instantly, with the most pissed expression.

"Fanny's boyfriend's family." Mrs Fulbright huffed. "We're having dinner with them."

"But ah'm not hungry." Shaunie muttered.

"But both of you are gonna change into the outfits you wore for that wedding, then go down there and be polite! Ah ain't getting embarrassed because you two are- what do they call it? Right, couch potatoes!" Mrs Fulbright snapped.

They both sat there in silence and stared at each other.

"Eye kinda like being a couch potato." Paddy said.

Mrs Fulbright placed her hands on her hips and gave them the dirtiest glare. "Eye can take your technology from ya any second now."

Both of them sat up immediately, Shaunie running out of the room and Paddy running up to his closet.

"Good." Mrs Fulbright said, a smile up on her face again. She turned around and returned back downstairs.

 _About ten minutes later…_

Both the Fulbright brothers stepped down the stairs at the same time. Their curly, red hair was tamed, each of them wearing dress shirts and formal pants but of different colours. Paddy's was maroon as Shaunie's was a navy blue.

"These must be Paddy and Shaunie, aye?" Mr Drilovsky said out of curiosity.

"Yes, yes they are." Mr Boss responded. He faced his boys, waving them up to to the table, "Sit down, will you two."

"That girl's pretty cute." Paddy murmured to Shaunie as they both pulled out chairs.

"All yours buddy, but ah doubt anyone would wanna date ya." Shaunie whispered, chuckling a little from his statement.

Paddy kicked his leg from under the table, Shaunie biting his tongue to not let out his howl from the pain. Mrs Fulbright then came out with platters obtaining food on top, the strong smell flowing through the room as each person licked their lips, not being able to wait for the taste.

She placed it at the centre of the table and smirked. "Dinner is served."

 _1 hour later…_

The conversation in the past forty minutes had mainly been focused around Fanny and Patton's new relationship as they all ate. They were bombarded with various questions on how it happened, who initiated the first kiss, where it happened, who asked, basically every single detail.

Both Fanny and Patton answered all the questions truthfully, excluding the essential parts that Rick came back and the fact that it was a _fake_ relationship.

And the excessive amounts of times that their parents had decided to mention children and starting a family together made their stomachs become queasy and nervous from the thought.

Almost all of them had finished except for Nina, Paddy and Shaunie, yet Paddy was on the verge of completing his dish.

Fanny looked up from her plate- which she was staring at boredly as they continued on with the abundance of questions- and to where her mother was seated. "Mum, can ah be excused?"

Patton also looked up, he as well was boredly staring down at the table cloth. "And I'll be able to go with her."

Mrs Fulbright nodded. "Of course."

They both stood up instantly and rushed up the stairs, happy that the crazy questions being asked about their 'relationship' was finally over.

Mr Boss looked up at his oldest son, who had just completed his meal. "Paddy, go after them. I'm sorta concerned on what they might be doing up there." Mr Boss commanded.

Paddy gagged. "Gross dad, ah don't want that image in my head you know!"

He took out the chair, his stomach churning from disgust on the horrifying things they could possibly be doing.

 _They better have some sanity to NOT do it whilst both of their families are down._ He thought.

Fanny was slumped on top of her bed with boredom and tiredness, staring up at the ceiling, on the verge of throwing the horrendous heels she was wearing on to the ceiling and making a hole.

"Fan-Fan, you okay there?" Patton asked.

Fanny looked up and smiled. "Yeah, it just feels so weird how nobody's caught on."

Patton returned the smile. "I know, it's so easy."

"So what happens after all the lying's over?" Fanny questioned, looking down.

Patton's face somehow saddened by the mention. "I guess we just fake breakup."

"Well," Fanny now had a smirk on her face, "we're telling everyone that ah broke up with you."

Patton chuckled. "And I'm guessing the reason is because our relationship never existed."

"Nah, it's because astrology states that our signs are incompatible." Fanny said sarcastically. "Of course it's because we're in a fake relationship you dumbass."

"Fake relationship, aye?"

Fanny and Patton mirrored horrified gapes as they both slowly turned to hear the voice.

* * *

 _Over at Virginia's house…_

"I'm calling this place our new 'What the actual fuck Kuki?' headquarters!" Kuki announced proudly, raising her fist in the air.

"Kuki, you're being dramatic." Virginia said.

Kuki eye rolled as she ignored what Virginia said. "Look, now that we both have proof that Patton loves Fanny, we need him to figure it out."

"But how exactly?" Virginia asked.

Kuki turned around and let out a mischievous grin. "I have my ways."

"Oh no, not this again. You know what happened last time when you were hanging on a fucking roof! I ain't letting you do this until you tell me what is it!" Virginia yelled, standing up from her bed in rage.

"Come on, Gin!" Kuki said nervously. "I've got it this time!"

"Did you have it _last_ time?!" Virginia snapped.

Kuki snapped her head around and fumed, as if smoke was coming out of her ears like on a cartoon.

"You know nothing about romance! I'm the one who's obsessed with cheesy romance movies that make you cry midway through!" Kuki bursted, raising her hands up in frustration as she stood up from the bed.

Virginia huffed and slumped down on her bed. "Fine. But if it doesn't work, we'll be doing it _my_ way."

"And what exactly is _your_ way?" Kuki questioned sassily, placing her hands on her hips.

Virginia sat up from her bed and faced her. "Telling me what you're doing first so then we can both decide."

The room was filled with an awkward silence until Kuki let out an extreme, exaggerated cackle out of nowhere, that startled Virginia a little; she jumped slightly from the sudden odd noise that came from Kuki.

"Kuki, didn't I tell you to stop the evil laughs and leave them to me?" Virginia asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, we did try practicing but you still sound like a maniac on drugs."

Kuki smacked her on the arm from her remark as Virginia let out a small howl of pain. "For your information I'm not stupid enough to do drugs! But, the maniac part is true."

Virginia scoffed loudly as she then asked, "Why'd you all of a sudden laugh then?"

"Because, we're going to do it _your_ way cause I'm going to need more than one person." Kuki stated.

"This plan somehow sounds worse than before." Virginia spat.

Kuki eye rolled for the second time as she plopped herself again on Virginia's bed. "Whatever. Now here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

"Paddy!" Fanny shrieked.

"Yeah, ah heard everything you said." He let out a little snicker. "Now this whole thing makes sense, you'd never all of a sudden date someone. Well, it kinda makes sense when you're constantly writing about him."

"You know about ma secret diary entries?! Ah purposely didn't have a diary for the sake of you and Shaunie not figuring out!" Fanny yelled.

"You're constantly write about me?" Patton asked, smirking a little.

Fanny blushed a deep red as her eyes nervously flickered from Patton then returned to Paddy, her jaw dropping.

Paddy plastered his most nonchalant face and posture on, trying his best not to laugh from what he was about to say. "Yes, 'the guy who makes the room hot by simply entering' or 'the boy who could _do_ me any-"

Fanny clasped her hand over Paddy's mouth before he could finish that line, her blush somehow becoming the colour of her red locks. Patton also had a slight blush, but bit his knuckle to prevent himself for letting out his hysterical laugh from the last part of Paddy's sentence.

"Paddy, not even _Rachel_ knew about the last diary entry." Fanny muttered to Paddy.

Paddy pulled away her hand from his mouth and chuckled. "Ah saw ya hide it inside your favourite Rainbow Monkey. The most interesting ones always go in there."

Patton had a mental note to find that Rainbow Monkey and read through the entries.

"Can we just-" She glanced at Patton, then back to Paddy, "-forget this previous conversation and focus on the fact that you _know_."

" _Know_ that you wanna fuck-"

"Paddy!" Fanny gasped as Patton couldn't help but let out his laugh.

Fanny buried her face into her hands to cover her blush, that was now darker than her hair, as both Patton and Paddy were laughing their heads off. After the laughter died down a little, Fanny looked up again with her most serious expression.

"You aren't telling, right?" Fanny questioned.

Paddy placed a finger on his chin, biting down his lower lip. "Can we make a little wager?"

Fanny groaned. "Paddy!"

"Oh, _muuuum_ , _daaaad_!" Paddy called out.

Fanny huffed as she turned to Patton with pleading eyes, searching through his onyx eyes if he had any ideas.

"Fan-Fan, it's the only way." Patton stated, letting out a small shrug.

She pouted as she stomped her feet, then grabbed Paddy by his collar. "Fine."

"Nevermind!" Paddy yelled to the direction of the staircase.

He faced back at Fanny and Patton with an unerasable smirk. "So, ah'm going ta go make a list of things ah want you guys to do for me." Fanny was about to snap at him, yet Paddy placed a finger on her mouth. "And there is no way out of this now, _Fan-Fan_."

Patton laughed louder than before as Fanny nudged him on the arm, grumpily thinking,

 _Somehow, this situation just got WAY worse._

* * *

 **Chapter 12 and more dramaaaaa! *sips tea* I legit have a sticker on my laptop that says *sips tea* LMAO I LOVE THAT LINE!**

 **\- I hated how nobody in the movie TATBILB realised that it was a fake relationship, so I wanted it to be revealed to someone. And who better than to let a Fulbright sibling realise, because the Fulbrights always stir up some more drama!**

 **\- What are Kuki and Virginia up to? Those two are mischievous as ever but COMBINED, even more drama!**

 **\- Idk why, but Mrs Fulbright reminds me of Molly Weasley so I'm trying to perceive her as that in my story XP**

 **\- This is officially my longest chapter! Hopefully this will be _the_ longest so you guys don't have to read so much again, unless you wanna tho**

 **I'm in such a positive and happy mood rn, so I'm sending out lots of love to all you guys from me! :D Reviews are always soooo sweet! Thanks for them! Updating sooner or later**

 _ **Numbuh 510**_


	13. Without Dance, What's The Pointe? Pt 1

**Pretty sure Hoagie made this chapter title XD**

 ***** **I still(sadly) do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

 **I'm splitting this chapter into two because it's way too long to be into one and I'm still figuring out the part two of it. Also, SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Please forgive me by allowing me give you guys a virtual hug!**

* * *

Fanny being grumpy in the morning? Totally predictable. But the reasons for it? They were unlimited for the redhead. It was Saturday morning, except she had barely slept due to the fact on what occurred the previous night and what was going to happen that morning.

Paddy, her obnoxious brother that she desperately wanted to murder, had found out about her and Patton's fake relationship. Not only that, but had told Patton about the billions of more letters she wrote about him, the one about wanting to _do_ him being her most regretted letter yet.

But what was going to happen that morning? The stupid, cruddy Dance-A-Thon that the entire school was forced to go to, her arch-nemesis in charge of the whole thing. She was still confused on what she meant a couple days ago by saying _"But you see, everyone cares about my opinion."_

For some reason, it haunted her because of the things that fake blonde was capable of completing. And also the fact that she was lowkey afraid of Tiffany. Yet she would kill anyone if they figured that out.

It was about 6am(which was way too early for Fanny) and she was already chomping down cereal, her Rainbow Monkey Munchies as usual. The amount of Rainbow Monkey Munchies she's consumed in her entire lifetime is probably bigger than the population of the earth!

She looked up ahead at the open window, the sun rising halfway through the pink-ish mixed orange sky as the calm breeze flowed through her red locks, birds chirping their usual morning tune as the trees mindlessly waved in the air. She groaned; it was too beautiful outside, not allowing any rain check for the Dance-A-Thon.

 _I need to somehow get my mind off all of this._

She looked down at her bowl, each tiny Rainbow Monkey floating around mindlessly in the pure, white milk. Next thing Fanny knew, her face was somehow buried in her bowl of cereal and there were several whispers surrounding her.

 _HONK!_

"AHHHH!"

She shot her head up at an instant from the sound, clapping her hands onto her ears as she howled in rage. The whispers turned into various loud laughs as she turned to see both her brothers standing behind her, Paddy holding an airhorn right at her left ear.

"Sleeping beauty, you're gonna need more sleep, you ain't even close to pretty," Paddy mocked.

Shaunie laughed even louder as he high fived his brother.

"Guys-" Fanny looked around the kitchen in total shock, milk dripping off her face as she rubbed her eyes with her pajama sleeves, " _-what_? It's six fucking am, why are ya awake?" Fanny spat.

"It's 9am, Fan. Maybe dream about a clock while you're at it," Paddy continued.

Milk had blown out of Shaunie's nose from that comment, as he coughed from all of his ridiculous laughter. Fanny eye rolled as she arose from her chair, ignored her brothers, then returned upstairs into her bedroom.

Paddy looked at his brother, in a more absurd state than Fanny was in, and snickered. _Boy have I been on a roll with my jokes and nasty comments._

Fanny groaned loudly as she continued splashing her face with the water from the bathroom sink. She huffed as she grabbed the closest towel and rubbed her face to dry herself.

 _Paddy is definitely going to die soon._

She scoffed as Fanny tossed to towel on the floor and stumbled out of the bathroom.

 _But my first victim is obviously Tiffany._

Her face turned into a snarl as an image of her flipping her hair dramatically sprawled across her mind. It was all _her_ fault that she had to go to that cruddy Dance-A-Thon. It was all _her_ fault she became a huge feminist, helping Rick cheat. It was all _her_ fault that she stole Patton from-

Fanny stopped dead in her tracks.

 _What the fuck Fanny?! I don't like him, obviously. Duh, it's so true. I'm just going crazy. I might have a… concussion._

Fanny was caught out of her trance once she heard rapid, loud footsteps drawing closer and closer. Paddy panted, leaning onto her bedroom doorway. She turned, scoffing at the sight of him.

"Did'ya come to make another nasty remark?" Fanny snarled.

Paddy kept a smirk on his face as he walked up to Fanny. They were face to face, Paddy then taking out a slip of paper and waving it in front of Fanny's face.

"The first list of things ah need."

Fanny snatched the paper off him and tossed it to the floor. " _First_?!"

"Yeah," Paddy picked up the paper, waving it under Fanny's nose again, "ah need a lot of things done and ah don't have a lot of time."

Fanny snatched the sheet of paper again, this time reading what was listed. "Eye can't take you over to this cruddy football game, ah have a stoopid Dance-A-Thon to go to."

"Ya have ta do what's on the list, Fanny!" Paddy snapped.

Fanny lowered the paper from her face to become eye to eye with Paddy. "It's compulsory for school."

Paddy paused for a moment then sighed. "Fine, do the one below it."

Her eyes widened as saucers as she began laughing hysterically from what she read. "You want me to get you a date with Nina?!"

Paddy smacked her on the arm, causing the list on the paper falling rapidly to the floor for the second time.

"It's not funny, Fanny!" Paddy yelled.

"She's way out of your league," Fanny stated, crossing her arms.

Paddy eye rolled as he stared down at his feet. "I've realised that."

Fanny cooed as she lifted up his chin, making them face to face again. "Aww, my wittle, baby bwother has his first cwush."

Paddy snapped out of it and took a step back. "Ah don't like her, she's just… cute."

"How many times did she flip her hair out of her face?" Fanny asked.

"About twenty two- wait a second!" Paddy paused and then cursed under his breath out of his realisation.

"You like her," Fanny singsonged, a smug grin on her face.

"And how would you know how crushes work?" Paddy questioned snappishly.

Fanny scoffed as she sat on her bed. "Because I've been dealing with Kuki Sanban, the one girl who's obsessed with romance. _Not_ because I've had a crush, obviously."

This time it was Paddy's time to scoff. "Yeah, that's _totally_ it."

"Ah can sense your sarcasm," Fanny said.

"An idiot can sense it. Oh, wait, that's you," Paddy sneered.

Paddy strolled out of the room chuckling before Fanny could knock some sense into him. She laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

 _The cruddy Dance-A-Thon better be fun. Who am I kidding? It's gonna suck._

She grabbed her closest pillow, stuffed it onto her face and groaned.

* * *

"Kuki, this plan sucks."

Kuki looked up from her laptop and faced Virginia. "It _so_ does not."

"Look, it's too risky," Virginia said, crossing her arms. "The cheerleaders aren't that dumb."

Kuki scoffed loudly. "Puh-lease, they're as dumb as me," Her eyes widened once she said that, looking over at Virginia who had just let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you're so dumb, you just insulted yourself," Virginia mocked.

Kuki slapped her on the arm as she heard a loud beep. She looked down from under Virginia's desk, sheets of paper finished printing from her printer. Kuki bent down and picked them up, then shoved them in front of Virginia's face.

" _This_ is what we call success," Kuki stated with a smirk.

Virginia eye rolled. "No, this is what we call _paper_."

Kuki slapped her for the second time on the arm, causing Virginia to jump aback a little.

"Okay, watch it there Kuki," Virginia said, her arms raised.

"Trust me, this will definitely work," Kuki's smile returned as she dragged her index finger down the corner of her paper dramatically, her face became flushed as she stopped at the corner.

"Paper cut?" Virginia asked.

Kuki instantly removed her finger and kept on waving it up and down as she bit her lower lip. "Mmhm."

"Another classic 'airhead moment' by Kuki Sanban," Virginia smiled. "Too bad Abby's not here to see it."

Kuki snapped her head up at Virginia immediately. "Not a word to her about the plan! Remember, this is the 'what the actual fuck Kuki?' plan _only_."

Virginia faked zipped her mouth and tossed an imaginary key behind her. "My lips are sealed."

"Then how come you're still talking, Gin?" Kuki questioned.

Virginia gave her a glare as she placed her hands on her hips and murmured something indistinctly for Kuki's liking.

"That's better," Kuki said, shrugging as she placed her bubbly smile on her face.

* * *

Fanny twirled in front of her mirror, glancing around at her outfit. She had to admit, Kuki did choose out good clothes. Yep, she was wearing the exact same couples jersey that Kuki had bought her. She didn't even care if it still had the 'with him' on it, because the rest of it was pretty nice for her.

It was about 30 minutes after her and Paddy's conversation about the list. Fanny was in such a hurry because of the fact that the Dance-A-Thon began at 10am and people who didn't arrive then would be getting in trouble; what kind of trouble? Nobody really knew, except Fanny didn't want to figure it out for herself.

She put on white ankle converse and high waisted denim jeans, tucking in the front of her jersey into it, with her hair(which was still straightened because of the day before) tied into a high ponytail.

 _BUZZ!_

Fanny turned to her bed, her phone lying on top. She instantly grabbed it, flipped it over and then read her most recent message.

 _Hurry up Fan-Fan, I'm outside - Patton_

She grabbed the closest backpack near her, stuffed her jacket inside, then dashed down the stairs to the door. Fanny was on the verge of turning the doorknob until-

"Fannypants, what are you doing so early on a Saturday?" Mrs Fulbright questioned.

Fanny turned around annoyedly. "Ah already told you mum, eye have that school thing."

"Oh, right you are dear," Mrs Fulbright smiled. "Paddy cakes just asked if you could drop him off at-"

"Ah can't take him to that stupid game," Fanny huffed. "I already told him."

Mrs Fulbright glared at her daughter with a stern look on her face. "Don't give me that tone, young lady. He wanted to go over to Harvey's."

"Oh," Fanny murmured.

"Yeah, _Fan-Fan_."

Fanny jumped aback a little by the sound of her annoying nickname.

"Paddy!" Fanny snarled.

"That's me," Paddy replied with a smirk.

"Well, then," Mrs Fulbright began, lacing her fingers into one another, "best be off now if you don't want to be late."

"Right," Fanny muttered, looking down at Paddy annoyingly.

"I call shotgun!" Paddy yelled.

He quickly stared at the annoyed and furious expression on his sister's face, then ran to the car up at the pathwalk.

"Paddy, you son of a- hey, Patton!" Fanny said sheepishly, waving her hand around recklessly.

Patton had walked out of his car at that moment. He- coincidentally - was wearing the jersey that Kuki had bought the two of them, with a simple white wash jeans.

"Hey, Fan," Patton responded, waving his hand in return. "Why is your brother hopping into my car?"

Fanny looked down at the concrete pathwalk and sighed. "One of his favours needed is to take him to his friends house." She placed a red lock behind her ear as her head tilted up slightly. "You do know where Rachel lives, right?"

"I will once you tell me," Patton shrugged.

The two continued walking down the pathwalk and into Patton's car. Paddy beamed as he sat at the front seat, many ideas popping up into his head. He let out a toothy yet mischievous grin.

 _Let the new prank of the day begin._

Ten minutes later…

"That's Rachel's house right there," Fanny said, pointing directly to a white, two storey house through the window.

"And so ah'm off," Paddy exclaimed dramatically, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaping out of the car.

Paddy practically was skipping along the footpath leading to the McKenzie residence, whistling a random tune.

Patton and Fanny exchanged confused glances at each other as Fanny hopped through to the front seat from the centre, then went and buckled her seatbelt.

"I don't think we have time to worry about how random that was," Patton said. "We're almost late for that dance thing."

Fanny groaned by the thought of it. "Well, I'm pretty sure we won't even be able to last an hour in it. So, promise that we'll get out by the thirty minute mark."

Patton let his hand out in front of Fanny's face. "That's a promise I'm willing to make on this."

Fanny smirked as she shook his hand. "Then we have a deal."

Twenty minutes later…

The two walked into their schools football field hand in hand; Fanny was searching through to meet up with any of her close friends; Patton on the other hand was waving at almost every person he knew as they walked into the crowded field.

The appearance of it all was an abundance of people all grouped up separately. There was a huge table at the front covered in a lilac tablecloth, every single cheerleader sitting there. Tiffany surprisingly appeared delighted and presentable, her hair in a high ponytail as she smiled warmly looking at everyone. Almost _too_ happy for everyone.

"I needa go head to the football team," Patton murmured into Fanny's ear, "See you later."

He let go of her hand and strolled off as Fanny took a second after he said this to realise what he meant. "Wait, ah can't find ma-"

" _Francine_."

Fanny was willing to bury herself alive at that very moment. She stiffly turned around to become face to face with a surprisingly pleased Rick, shockingly wearing simple jeans and a light blue t-shirt rather than his normal fancy suit.

"Are ya stalking me?!" Fanny snapped.

"I prefer this all being a coincidence," Rick replied nonchalantly.

"You don't even go to our school!" Fanny yelled, raising her arms up.

"And by 'our', you mean?" Rick questioned.

"Every fucking human being standing here right now," Fanny seethed.

"Sure, not just your apparent boyfriend Patton," Rick said with a slight shrug.

Her eyes were shooting daggers to him, although it seemed that Rick didn't even bother to notice.

"You know, ah'm just gon' ignore your existence like ah've been tryna do ever since you made left town," Fanny stated.

She let out a huff and spun instantly, walking off at a random direction, desperate to try and find at least _someone_ she knew.

But the sight made her want to puke.

Kuki was playing- in her opinion- 'tonsil hockey' with her boyfriend, Wally. Next to the pair was Virginia cuddling with her boyfriend, Bartie, on the lawn grass.

Kuki was wearing a floral printed sundress, white with pink roses, her hair flowing in the air; Wally had football uniform on; Virginia was wearing a black tube top with fishnet stockings underneath a black velvet skirt(a skirt in which Kuki forced her to wear, even if it was black, after a long argument); Bartie wore an old band graphic t-shirt with black jeans.

 _Another reason I should bury myself._ Fanny thought.

Yet she felt a tap on the shoulder at that moment. She spun instantly, her arm out prepared to whack someone as she did so. A blonde bobbed down immediately once she saw the jabbing arm come after her, covering her face with her hands as she let out a tiny squeak.

Fanny looked down and saw her best friend Rachel, crouching down in an odd position, her knees up to her stomach and her face buried in her knees.

"Rachel!" Fanny gasped.

Rachel slowly looked up from her position, then ever so calmly and slowly stood up to become face to face with her.

"We've barely been hanging out lately, I wanted to check on you," Rachel said.

Although instead of the normal reaction she expected from Fanny, she had practically jumped onto her, embracing her into a comforting hug. Rachel stood there, slightly- no- majorly confused, yet returned the hug.

"Ah've been having a pretty shit day so far," Fanny murmured into her blonde locks.

"Yeah, I can tell," Rachel giggled lightly as she patted her back.

"Attention all students!"

Each person looked up to where the sudden sound was coming from; Rachel and Fanny let go of one another instantly from the noise. It was all from the loud speaker, coming from a sweet(pun intended) blonde cheerleader, Henrietta Von Marzipan.

"If we can all go to ze front tables in organised lines and receive a coloured sticker on your hand. It will help us differ you into your age group. Rules will be explained vunce completed."

The rustling noise of students rushing to the front table overcame the speaker, all of them desperate to get this over with. Fanny bit down on her lower lip to prevent her groan as Rachel made them link arms and gave her a warm smile. The two began walking down casually to the long lines from the large table at the front.

Tiffany sat there tapping her nails on the wood of the table impatiently, still keeping up her facade of her beaming smile- over time it had become a nasty glare, one appearing to be on a creepy clown- as each person came rushing in to receive their coloured sticker.

Although her clownlike smile grew into a real one once she noticed red locks in her line, becoming face to face with the Irish girl she was desperately planning to get revenge on.

"Name?" Tiffany asked in a sweet voice, a hint of hatred and disgust in it.

Both Fanny and Rachel scoffed by the sound of this.

"Richards, you know who we are," Rachel said with a snarl.

Tiffany tilted her head a bit to the side whilst her hands were clasped together politely. "At school events I prefer to be addressed by my _actual_ name."

"Bitch, it's Fanny and Rachel, now can ya hurry it up?!" Fanny snapped.

An exaggerated chuckled escaped her lips from Fanny's comment. "Bitch is pretty satisfactory for me, seemingly as it is true."

She took out one blue sticker in the shape of a circle and an exact replica of it but in the colour of green. Tiffany placed them each on the top of their hand, Rachel with the blue and Fanny with the green. She then slipped a tiny white booklet into both of their hands.

"Uh," Fanny looked down at both of their stickers in confusion, "ah'm pretty sure you're not that stupid to think we're in different grades."

Tiffany looked up at them with an even more brighter smile than before. "Just… wait for the rules. And that is all, NEXT!"

The two girls suspiciously looked at each other, then to Tiffany, then walked off from the table to return to the grass area.

"That grin on Tiffany's face definitely means World War Three is about to begin," Rachel started.

Just as Fanny was about to reply, at the corner of her eye she viewed Kuki giving slow pecks to Wally… _again_.

She groaned loudly. "What is with Kuki and Virginia today?"

"Honestly," Rachel shrugged, "no idea. They've weirdly been spending way more time together."

"Well," Fanny began, "Ginny did tell me that Kuki and Wally had been having issues and she's being cupid, but-"

"Ginny's being cupid?!" Rachel interrupted with a gape.

Fanny let out a giggle from Rachel's sudden surprise. "Ah know right! Pretty sure Kuki begged her for help."

"But she still has us!" Rachel exclaimed, gesturing between the two. "Why would she just decide on Virginia? The girl only knew about Romeo and Juliet because of the gnomes!"

The two burst into loud fits of laughter from the imagery of 'Gnomeo and Juliet' in their heads.

That's when Rachel gasped loudly. "Oh, no! What if she's using the advice _from_ the gnomes!"

"You really think Gin memorised that entire movie just to help Kuki with a dating issue?" Fanny asked.

"Hey, you never know," Rachel said. "The girl is surprisingly really soft, just never shows it."

"May I haff your attention again, pleaze?"

The loud speaker echoed around again as majority of people received their coloured sticker.

"Being almost done with the sticker receiving, for identification auf which group you will be placed in, it is time to explain the rules. Starting auff with ze basics. Ve've pledged to raise at least $5,000 for the school. You are all to dance up to 10pm, or for as long as you can.

"You are to also have received a booklet from ze table showing your break schedule for each grade, to rotate and haff at least an hour to do whatever zey please on school grounds. At ze end, zere will be prizes for each person left in each grade."

There was a loud murmur heard in the speaker, each person looking around confused except for an ecstatic Tiffany, appearing as if on the verge of peeing on herself from all her excitement.

Even Rachel and Fanny were looking around, Fanny noticing the place where Kuki once where was gone; in fact, she found that oddly enough Wally and Bartie were standing there alone talking to each other, _without_ their girlfriends.

In the most fake German accent anyone has ever heard- making it most definitely not Henrietta's voice-, the speaker finally continued speaking,

"Anybody with ze green coloured sticker haff been privately selected by the cheerleading team for a bigger challenge. They will be bidded on by everyone else on who can last the longest from their own classmates."

Fanny's eyes widened as her knuckles cracked by her sides; Rachel looked over at her friend sympathetically, knowing how much she hated attention like this; Tiffany hummed the tune of 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams, which does overall explain her mood.

"And," the speaker added.

Tiffany's humming stopped from the sudden continuation. She knew for sure from her plan that there was definitely nothing left. She simply wanted to embarrass Fanny and that was all.

"Each person with green is able to select a partner auf zeir choice to go in with zem for ze challenging round." the new voice with the fake accent let out a vicious yet strange cackle, though a slap was heard and the voice howled with pain. "For it to be even more challenging, ze chosen partner must be auf opposite sex. Und yes, I said 'sex', get ovah yourselves!"

There was another slap heard, with more yelps in the background, though the speaker turned off. Fanny spun to Rachel in ultimate frantic.

"That bitch just put me in extreme round!" Fanny yelled. "And a fake accent just announced ah had to choose a _male_ partner! Who do I choose?!"

Rachel chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? Your fake boyfriend of course."

"Who is right here, Fan-Fan."

Fanny spun around and smacked Patton hard on the arm.

"Ow!" Patton whined.

"How many times have I told you to stop doing that?!" Fanny snapped.

"Too many to count," Patton murmured. "Now, let's get to it, partner!"

* * *

 **Chapter 13! Unlucky chapter for Fanny? Yep, the irony. Also, sorry for the total shitty chapter as well!**

 **I'm back on track because I have two week holidays over in Australia right now. Thus meaning, on my laptop 24/7! I doubt you guys really care tho XP**

 **\- So, this chapter will be split up into two, like said in the start of this chapter.**

 **\- Out of curiosity, I wonder who you think the owner of the fake accent was? ;D**

 **\- Also, typing out Henrietta's accent was pretty hard! I had to look through the KND Code Module to check out how it was and everything.**

 **Review please! They're always so appreciated, love all my readers!**

 **Catch y'all later!**

 _ **Numbuh 510**_


	14. Without Dance, What's The Pointe? Pt 2

***Codename: Kids Next Door isn't mine and never will be(sobs… again). But Tiffany and all the teachers are my OC's!***

 **This update took WAY longer than expected, I apologise! That virtual hug for updating late on this chapter and the previous one is still up! And, an added virtual cookie bonus is in order!**

 **The other bit of Without Dance, What's the Pointe?** **Also, putting this into three parts now cause this entire chapter is literally 4000 words already. I'm hoping for this story that I'll be done the entire story by Chapter 22-ish, so yeah!**

 **Hoagie: And my credit for making this title is…?**

 **Me: In the last chapter.**

 **Hoagie: What about in _this_ chapter?**

 **Me: Shut up, if not I'll be taking away your scene in this chapter. And yes, guys, Hoagie now has a scene!**

 **Hoagie: _Finally_. **

**Me: You know there's a thing on a laptop called "delete", right?**

 **Hoagie: Got it. Start reading this now officially AWESOME chapter, because I'm now in it! For once…**

 **Me: I WON'T HESITATE!**

 **Hoagie: ...okay. Just start reading.**

* * *

"You do realise this is all your crazy ex's fault!" Fanny hissed at Patton.

"Fan-Fan, you really think that Tiffany would- who am I kidding? Yeah, she would definitely do that," Patton said, letting out a slight chuckle.

Fanny huffed in enragement. _That little bitch is gonna get it._

"Henrietta!" Tiffany called out sheepishly, trying her best not to expose all her fury.

"Yes, Ziffany?" Henrietta replied.

Just as she rushed over to her, Tiffany's blood coiled as her disguise from all her fury was revealed. Tiffany scowled at her, her eyes shooting out daggers to her face. "I cannot believe you! Partners of 'ze opposite sex'?!"

"I do not zund like zat!" Henrietta spat at her.

"Well," Tiffany began, "that second part didn't even sound like _you_ in the speaker!"

Henrietta blushed a baby pink as she looked up ahead at a black and brunette paired duo. "It waz me, for a mattah auf fact."

Tiffany eye rolled. "Or did you owe a certain airhead a favour, after the-"

"We do not speak of zat moment evah again!" Henrietta interrupted with a tiny squeak.

"We will if you don't fix this!" Tiffany snapped.

"Tiffany!" shouted a gorgeous redhead.

Tiffany spun her head around at Eva Uno **(I wasn't sure what to put as her last name, and since her and Nigel are cousins, I just decided on this)** , her hair flowing through the air smoothly as the sun lit down on her flawless skin. She was the most beautiful person in the entire school, making Tiffany hate her more and more by the attention she received.

"Eva, where the fuck are your glasses?" Tiffany questioned with a hint of disgust.

Eva sighed loudly. "I'm tired of wearing those glasses just so you can appear 'prettier' than me." **(1)**

"But I _am_ prettier than you!" Tiffany yelled.

"Then I shouldn't be wearing glasses," Eva stated confidently.

"Yes you should, only because the others are too blind to tell," Tiffany said with an eyeroll.

Eva blew air out of her nose loudly as she crossed her arms and looked the other way in a slight pout.

"Why did you come here shouting my name, anyway?" Tiffany queried.

"You asked if I could change all this? To see if I can take back what not-Henrietta said in the speaker? Does that ring any bells?!" Eva snapped.

Tiffany gasped in realisation. "Right. It's just all the stress with Henrietta over here-" she gave her an unpleasant glare then looked back over at Eva, "-I simply forgot."

"Sure, dumbass," Eva cursed in a murmur.

"So, what'd Mrs Newman say?" Tiffany questioned eagerly.

"We can't," Eva answered. "It's too late to take it back. She wants a reason why, and I'm pretty sure 'sabotaging Fanny, but now it isn't sabotage because she's gonna choose Patton as her partner' is not a good one."

Tiffany stomped her fist down on her table in rage, holding in all her temper. _I'm surrounded by idiots._

Just as she felt like flipping the table, Tiffany inhaled sturdily and then exhaled in the same power, her mind repeating the words _"Keep calm, you're in charge of all this."_

"Well," Tiffany began, straightening her posture and appearing presentable again, "I guess we have to find another way to humiliate her."

"I zrongly voubt it," Henrietta stated with slight pride, staunching upwards.

"Me too," Eva added in a mumble.

"Zip it and fuck off," Tiffany muttered. "NOW!"

The two girls flinched in fear and scattered off instantly to random directions, Henrietta to the left and Eva to the right.

Tiffany buried her face in her hands as she muttered, "I really need to find me some new minions."

* * *

It was about ten minutes in and Fanny was already filled with total boredom. All the rounds were going to begin in thirty minutes, so each student had time to relax, prepare or do whatever.

"So, I got you Coke," Patton said, looking down at the two bottles he was holding.

"Ah'm not in the mood for Coke," Fanny murmured grumpily as she blew air roughly out of her nose.

Patton looked up at her and sighed. "O-kay, how bout' you take my Fanta instead."

"Ah'm not thirsty at all," Fanny stated in the same bored tone.

Fanny blew a curly strand of her hair out of the way of her face as she crossed her arms and looked the other direction away from Patton.

"I get that you're mad," Patton began.

Fanny looked up at him straight in the eye and huffed. "Me? Mad? Of course not."

"But I don't think that you get that I'm not stupid," Patton continued. "You. Are. Mad."

"So what if ah'm mad?" Fanny muttered in her most nonchalant tone of voice.

"Man, you must really hate dances," Patton said.

Fanny casually let out a slight shrug. "Me mum forced me to do dance as a kid. All of them to be precise: ballet, tap, jazz, ballroom dancing, hip hop and some Irish culture thing. Hated it. The dances were all stereotypical with the colours we wore, the frilly shit, are appearance to be 'delicate', and us being the weak and vulnerable when it came to the partner dancing with males. Ah can just go on and on about it." **(2)**

"But all this that we're doing here is _free_ dancing, meaning we could do whatever we want," Patton assured.

"But now cause' of ma past ah don't like any type of dancing!" Fanny snapped.

"The only thing I can imagine from your past is baby you wearing a wittle pink tutu," Patton mocked.

Fanny hit him hard on the stomach whilst letting out a loud scoff, Patton groaned in pain as he stared at Fanny's annoyed glare.

"If I had a dime for everytime you hit me-"

"You would be fucking rich, so rich that I'd be able to be a billionaire as well because you decided to share the money cause' you were _too_ rich," Fanny said, interrupting him. "We get the entire concept, Patton."

"Fan-Fan, you also sound like you're on your period there," Patton added out of the blue.

Fanny's eyes widened as she jabbed Patton with her elbow in the stomach, _again_.

 _Five minutes later…_

The two sat recklessly on the lawn grass hill, viewing down at the whole scenery.

"I'm bored." Patton said.

"Hi, 'bored'. I'm a magical fairy, here to make all of your little hopes and dreams come true." Fanny exaggerated each line longer than intended, dripping each word with more and more sarcasm. "If in need of a unicorn? Ah got you. They're over there by the pink fluffy clouds and pastel themed rainbow ya ordered."

"How gay do you think I am?" Patton asked.

"Not one adjective in the world can answer that question," Fanny responded dully.

"So does that mean I'm not?" Patton pestered.

Fanny looked at him and smirked. "No. It just means that your gaydar is so through the roof, rainbows are on the verge of not existing."

"And what makes you think that?" Patton continued.

"Due to the fact that you, Patton Drilovsky, the apparently dreamy looking, cliche movie heartthrob- but still a total bad boy- football player douche, that every single fucking chick in the world wants to fuck, has never _even_ fucked," Fanny answered.

Her smirk somehow grew bigger as Patton's face slowly downed in shock.

"You don't know that!" Patton ultimately blurted.

"But now ah do, since ya just proved it to me," Fanny stated charmingly.

"So what? So are you!" Patton argued.

"But I have ma reasons. The last time ah dated somebody was when ah was thirteen, and you know it!" Fanny retorted.

Fanny was right. It didn't make sense as to why one of the most popular guys in the entire school, was still a _virgin_.

"Well, fine, I'm a virgin. Happy?" Patton said in a most annoyed tone.

"Satisfied," Fanny smirked. "But, why is that?"

"Huh?" Patton muttered.

"Ya could basically get any girl ya want like _that_ ," Fanny snapped her fingers for effect, "yet you haven't done it yet."

Patton stopped for a moment to think. Why exactly he hadn't did it yet, he didn't know. That was a lie, he did know. But would he tell Fanny? Part of him, part of him genuinely trusts her.

"This may sound pathetic, but I guess I was always waiting for the right girl," Patton admitted.

Fanny was utterly amazed. She never expected a guy to even think like that about sex. Guess there's a whole lot about guys she doesn't really know.

"Me too, but ye know… wit' the right boy." Fanny replied, a small blush creeping across her face.

The two looked back up at the scenery ahead of them and sighed. Dang things were a little awkward.

Abby almost dropped the strawberry lollipop she bought out of shock when she looked ahead at a panting Kuki, running her way.

"Do you… have pockets?" She asked curiously, breathing heavily.

Abby stared at her lifelong best friend in confusion. She was of course wearing her signature braid and hat. Her outfit on the other hand consisted of a baggy old band tee that was Hoagie's and black leggings.

Yet Kuki appeared amazing as always. She always overdressed, but Abby forgave her for her terrific taste in style.

Abby took the lollipop out of her mouth and glared at her strangely. "Abby don't know. Does she look like a kangaroo to ya?"

Kuki huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Haha, Abby, you're soooo hilarious." She gave her the most nastiest of glares as her sarcasm dripped out of her mouth.

"And _you're_ acting more and suspicious by the day, but it ain't like Abby's sayin' anything," Abby replied in the same offensive tone.

Kuki's face turned into a creepy grin, waving her right hand around dismissively. "Me? Suspicious? Abs, you got the wrong girl."

"She said through a clownlike smile," Abby narrated in her previous unpleasant tone.

"Just… hold my goddamn phone, Abby," Kuki stated promptly, raising her phone up in front of her face.

"But Abby's not a kangaroo, so what is she gon' do?" Abby singsonged sarcastically.

Bright red flames arose in Kuki's eyes as steam came out of her ears from all her anger. Abby shivered slightly from a bit of fear, and memory of the last time she was in this state, then snatched the phone instantly from her hand.

Kuki's face returned to normal but with a tiny grin. "Good."

She spun around and strutted off, returning to the area where Wally was seated on the lawn grass.

"Dat girl gets stranger by the day," Abby murmured to herself.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"Attenzion all students, _again_."

Half the students in the field groaned whilst the other half beamed, knowing as their beginning break was now over.

Fanny muttered several curse words under her breath, in total annoyance; Patton was kinda relieved, seemingly as him and Fanny sort of ended on an awkward note; Kuki was simply ecstatic and on the verge of wetting herself; Wally was only there for the football team, yet overall smiling out of Kuki's excitement; Virginia was on the verge of killing herself **(okay, um, MOOD)** , or stab the person who decided to do a Dance-A-Thon; Bartie was willing to stop Virginia from whatever she was about to do, because he knew what levels she would go down to; Rachel was just ready to get it over with and go home; Nigel was in the same mood as Rachel, boredly humming a random tune; Hoagie was panicking, simply because he had not finished the chili dog he had ordered; Abby was not focusing on the loudspeaker, yet trying to put together what was going on with Kuki.

She had been spending too much time with Virginia lately, and she knew that Virginia was a world class liar, meaning that she could've been lying about everything she has told her about Kuki. Kuki on the other hand was the complete opposite. Abby knew she was lying. And Abby _definitely_ knew it had something to do with Fanny. And with all the closeness the both of them had been having currently with their boyfriends, it was not normal.

"Abby?"

Hoagie called out to her, yet Abby stood frozen, her mind to focused on the raven-haired girl ahead of her, jumping up and down in glee.

He wore another one of his band tees, but of Queen, with simple jeans and his brown cap.

Hoagie weirdly stared at Abby as he coughed loudly, trying to receive her attention again.

Yet it was ignored.

"Abby? Abby?!" He repeated, louder than before.

Silence.

"Abigail Lincoln!" Hoagie shouted.

Abby waived her right hand around dismissively, as a sign for Hoagie to stop, although it came out as a lazy wave.

Hoagie grunted as he shot his hand over Abby's face and shook it around messily.

Abby looked over at her boyfriend with the most annoyed expression ever. "What?"

"We have to go now. Jeez, what were you thinking about?" Hoagie asked grumpily.

Abby's face became sheepish, thinking up the best lie possible. She knew Hoagie would want to help her with any issue possible, so she had to hide it. "It's just… er… you."

"Abs, I'm not stupid. You were literally _ignoring_ me, so it doesn't make sense that you were _thinking_ _about_ me," Hoagie stated in an obvious tone.

Abby eyerolled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, beginning to walk down the area for the group with the blue sticker.

"Can you just tell me?" Hoagie asked, blinking his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

Abby huffed. She knew this would lead to an excessive amount of whining for her to simply explain what was going on, so to skip ahead from all of that, she decided to reply promptly yet in a dull tone of voice. She mentally prayed that after her words that were soon to come out of her mouth, this conversation would be over.

"Girl drama."

Hoagie looked over at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Oh, don't worry, Abs, the Hoagster is basically cupid, so I shall help."

Thus, she was wrong.

"What makes you think it's about love?" Abby questioned instantly.

"Because, girl drama in those cheesy movies are always about boys!" Hoagie responded. "So, is this drama about your oh-so-handsome boyfriend?"

"Oh, fuck no, Hoags!" Abby groaned, nudging Hoagie playfully on the arm.

"Come on, I can help!" Hoagie exclaimed assuringly.

"Ve vill ve startin' at ze countdown auf 10!"

Hoagie stopped Abby at her tracks and gave the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"I can be detective romance!" He assured.

"9!"

Abby's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"8!"

"You can be Mrs Detective Romance!"

"7!"

Abby stared at her boyfriend in total disbelief.

"6!"

"What if I let you do all of it and I can do behind the scene stuff? Huh? That sounds pretty good!"

"5!"

Abby scoffed under her breath.

"4!"

"HENRIETTA, CAN YOU JUST START THE GODDAMN THING?!"

Several german curse words were muttered into the speaker as an outraged fake blonde screamed in total anger.

"Auf course, Ziffany," Henrietta whispered with heavy breathing. "Let ze dance start."

An air horn blew roughly into the air, causing some students to cover their ears whilst others cheered. Yet Abby and Hoagie ignored it as they stared furiously at each other.

"Well, are ya gon dance or what?" Abby snapped.

Hoagie gave a sassy look as he said, "If I can be your romance detective and help."

"What is it wit' you and being a detective?" The french girl placed her hands on her hip, biting down on her lower lip.

"They're cool!" Hoagie shouted excitedly.

They each placed one foot up and down in a pattern to appear to be dancing as they spoke.

"Even a 'romance' detective?"

"Hell yes!"

"More like hell no!"

"Abs, shut up!"

"Don't you try and sweet talk Abby by calling her 'Abs'!"

"Will you two be quiet?! You're bickering like Kuki and Wally!"

They each spun their heads around as they saw Nigel right beside them, with his hands wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"Kuki and Wally's bickers are worse, Nigel," Rachel commented.

Her boyfriend gave her a glare of total annoyance.

"But," Rachel added hesitantly, "I just… well… erm- there's… hmph! I'm going over to see the challenge kiddos."

Rachel crept off awkwardly to the end of the blue sections area to search for Fanny and Patton, to get rid of the sheepish conversation.

Just as Hoagie was about to retaliate to Nigel, Abby snapped her fingers as if in realisation.

"I gotta find Kuki!"

" _I_?" Hoagie and Nigel yelled in unison.

"Did you just say 'I'?!" Hoagie questioned eagerly.

But all that was left of Abby was her classic red cap lying on the floor.

She sprinted faster than ever, pushing almost everyone out of her way.

She finally knew what Kuki was doing.

And she… liked it.

"Fan!" Rachel called out.

Right next to the blue section of dancers obtained the people in the green section, a.k.a the challenge round. Fanny awkwardly stood there flustered as she took a step every five seconds. Patton on the other hand was chuckling at the sheepish Fanny, as she gave him the glare of daggers shooting out of her eyes.

They both turned around at the sound of Fanny's nickname. She smiled in relief.

"Help me!" Fanny yelled in panic. "Ah _cannot_ last another twelve hours!"

"Fan, just take advantage of this time and think of revenge against Tiffany!" Rachel shouted to her.

The distance between the two of them was just too much, but neither of them were allowed to go any closer than they already were.

"I wouldn't exactly do that if I were you."

Pink glittery heels clunked against the dirt on the ground. Each girl looked at the space between them two and found the fake blonde that they all hated.

"That isn't exactly dancing," Tiffany added, tilting her head to the side as she gestured to the two girls.

"Those claws of yours have dirt on them, did you know?" Rachel stated annoyedly, mocking her with a gesture to her shoes.

"I have about five pairs of them, because unlike some people I'm rich-" She gave a glance at Fanny, "-and my parents actually _like_ me to spoil me."

 _What the fuck is_ that _supposed to mean?!_

"Time to take off the earrings," the redhead murmured.

Her hand reaching for her ear was unluckily soon stopped and intertwined into Patton's hand.

"Aw, your boy toy doesn't want his wittle baby dwagon to get hurt," Tiffany scorned in a baby voice.

"Bet ya still wish he was your boy toy now, do we, Tiff?" Fanny snarled.

Tiffany shifted uncomfortably in her spot, enraged on the nickname given and the hard truth revealed.

"Dump that... shitty shirt in the trash… it's cringe!" She babbled.

"Sorry, but I don't wanna accept your invitation to your house, I'm kinda busy right now," Fanny sneered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that; I don't speak idiot."

"Remember when I asked for your opinion? Me neither."

"At least I wasn't born in a highway! That's where most accidents happen!"

"At least _I'm_ not two faced! Oh, by the way, try and make one of them pretty!"

"Both of them are _stunning_!" Tiffany huffed, then instantly blurted, "WAIT!"

"Miss Richards, what is the meaning of this?"

Tiffany froze hesitantly as she heard the stern voice speak clearly.

"Turn around, Miss Richards!"

She rotated ever so slowly and sheepishly, only to face Mr Collins in a fury.

"You're distracting the contestants!" He growled. "

Well, they… were… erm-" Tiffany stammered, yet didn't finish her sentence.

"Get back at your table, THAT is your job here. And Monday morning we're going to discuss the punishment for wearing those shoes," Mr Collins instructed.

Tiffany inhaled then exhaled deeply, then dragged her feet down on the grass to the table at centre. Mr Collins appeared pleased as Tiffany trotted off into her intended place to be.

"Well, good luck to you three," He stated with a smirk.

Mr Collins strutted off with his head held high, obviously proud of what he had just accomplished.

Fanny immediately faced up at Patton with the most devious of grins. "Well then, let's dance."

Patton's jaw dropped a little bit as Rachel's eyes widened with a weird muffled giggle coming out of her mouth.

"W-what?" Patton asked.

Fanny looked over her shoulder at the depressed Tiffany walking off, her grin somehow increasing in size.

"We're gonna prove that little bitch wrong."

Abby tapped on the chicken dancing Asian in front of her, trying not to let out her hysterical giggle from how ridiculous she looked.

"Kuki," Abby began, taking out the lollipop she was sucking on and held it, "Abby knows what you're tryna do."

Kuki shuddered a little, but straightened her posture and flattened her dress. "No idea what you're talking about. I think Wally's calling-"

"Wally ain't here, fool, he just went over to the football team," Abby said, interrupting Kuki.

She smirked as Kuki stood there flustered.

Kuki blushed a baby pink as she flattened her dress once again. "Did I say 'Wally'? I meant Virginia."

"She's making out with Bartie over there," Abby stated, pointing with her free hand over to the couple.

"Erm, Rachel?"

"Her and Nigel are slow dancing."

"Hoagie?"

"That idiot's dancing like a loner."

"Y-you…?"

Abby scoffed loudly.

"Abby's standing right here!" She snapped, gesturing to herself.

"I got it! Mushi!" Kuki exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Mushi isn't fucking here!" Abby yelled.

"She could be calling me from my phone, duh!" Kuki said, thinking that she was correct.

"Abby's got your phone right here," Abby said, lifting it up.

Kuki's jaw dropped as she saw her phone being lifted up into the air.

"Now, will ya tell Abby the truth?" Abby questioned, her left hand on her hip as she stuck the lollipop back into her mouth.

Kuki sighed deeply. "Fine. But it's a good idea!"

Abby took the lollipop out and smirked at her. "Abby ain't gon' lie, it is pretty genius of ya. So she's gon' help now, seeing as your lil plan is workin' so far."

Kuki beamed a smile from the sound of this. "Really?!"

Abby nodded reassuringly. "Really, baby."

"But didn't you say that meddling would be wrong?" Kuki questioned.

A slight chuckle escaped Abby's lips. "Well, yes. But the way you're handling this, it isn't entirely bad."

Kuki jumped a little, beaming with joy from the sound of this.

"And Abby's pretty sure we can convince Rachel to take part as well." She stuck her lollipop into her mouth once again as Kuki wailed from excitement.

"Abby, this is going to work even better with more people!" Kuki stated in joy.

"And so, Abby's glad," Abby replied.

* * *

 **Chapter 14!**

 **So… took almost a month to update AGAIN! What is up with me? Exams and assessments block is happening right now, and instead of preparing my English speech, your girl is doing this! Please pray for me that I do well on that tho XP**

 **Also, this chapter is total shit! My bad guys!**

 **\- (1) Based on a story I read, 'A New Change', where the mean girl forces Eva to wear glasses to make her appear more 'ugly'. Which I totally disagree with since I have glasses!**

 **\- (2) Fun fact about me: as a kid I did tap, jazz, ballet, hip hop and salsa all when I was seven! Ended up quitting all of them except for salsa/more other spanish dancing, which I'm still doing till this day :D Totally irrelevant, it's just the reason why Fanny did so much dancing as a kid.**

 **\- I just started watching Gilmore Girls(I know, I'm so late. It was made in the 80s/90s for crying out loud!), and Lorelai Gilmore's sarcasm is through the roof. It's like her and Chandler Bing have totally made me more sarcastic and sassy then I already** **am, which is why Fanny seems a bit more sarcastic in this chapter.**

 **Review = An update! You guys get the drill! Bye allllll**

 _ **Numbuh 510**_


	15. Without Dance, What's The Pointe? Pt 3

**Codename: Kids Next Door isn't owned by me. Tiffany is my OC though!***

 **The third and final part of Without Dance, What's the Pointe?**

* * *

"So, you just wanna dance for revenge?" Patton asked confusingly, making sure he heard right. "You're willing to do something you hate to get back at someone you hate?"

"Yeah," Fanny answered plainly.

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" Patton exclaimed.

"Yes it does!" Fanny stated confidently.

"Fan, it's a bit… confusing. Why bother doing something you hate just to annoy someone you hate?" Patton questioned.

It was as if it had been the fifth time he had asked this query throughout their entire five minute not-really-argument.

"Well… it's-" Fanny spluttered.

Rachel - who had been silent throughout their confusing banter - had finally decided to speak up.

"Fanny _should_ do it."

A still confused Patton and a now pleased Fanny spun their heads around at Rachel.

"Why?" Patton questioned.

Rachel looked behind her at the centre table where a bored Tiffany sat, her chin in the palm of her hands as her eyes squinted boredly.

"Because, she put Fanny in the challenge round to see her fail. She wants revenge - even though Fanny didn't do anything wrong - so, we have to prove that fakeass blonde wrong. Er… no offence, Patton."

"None taken," He murmured.

The duo in the challenge side stared at each other for a good ten seconds before coming into a conclusion.

"Rachel's right," Patton stated.

"Sure is," Fanny added.

A light and airy giggle escaped Rachel's lips in gratefulness. "I barely hear those words nowadays."

"Now, Rach, ah think ya can return to your boyfriend now," Fanny said serenely. "This lassie is gon' last."

"I think so too," Rachel replied with a smile.

She spun around and sauntered off into the overbearing crowd in the blue area. That was until she felt a pull on her turquoise coloured hoodie. Rachel looked down at her white cargo pants and panted as she was dragged to a random direction.

"Who the fuck are-" She paused her sentence once she viewed the girls signature red cap and black braid bouncing up and down from her back.

"Abby, what on earth are you doing?!" Rachel screamed.

"Shh!" Abby hushed her.

"But-"

"Shh!"

"I-"

"Shut it!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Abby had dropped Rachel down to the ground. The blonde made a noise that was a combination of a groan and whine as she gently touched her neck that was previously being hung by.

"What is-"

Abby had turned her back on her and walked off to her raven hair best friend.

They each turned around and crossed their arms, a most serious face on that made Rachel stifle a slight giggle. That was until they didn't move an inch **(aka centimetre for my fellow aussies)** that she realized this was serious.

She had been cornered.

This was going to lead to a dangerous path.

"Okay," Rachel took a deep breath before she asked them a most dramatic question. "Are you trying to sell me illegal drugs?"

Abby and Kuki both glared at each other with the exact same perplexed gape, their eyes widened as they heard those very words.

"What?" Abby asked, confused if she heard right.

"You're not death, Abby," the blonde gave her an annoyed expression, "I asked if you were trying to sell-"

"Of course not!" Abby scoffed as Kuki stood there frozen, still bewildered.

"Are you trying to… kidnap me?"

This time, Kuki answered. In the most snappish of tones, she stated, "No, you dummy!"

"Well, this is the usual stuff that happens in movies, so what do you guys need me for?" Rachel questioned. Her gaze at them becoming more confused by the second.

"Kuki and Virginia have been secretly having a proposition that Abby has now joined. You need in too," Abby explained maturely.

"An illegal substance proposi-"

"NO!" Abby blurted instantly, before Rachel finished off the even more stupid accusation.

Rachel crossed her arms as she laid on the floor now annoyed, however now trying to be patient as to what they were trying to tell her.

At that moment, Kuki opened her eyes wide to appear more innocent, her hands clasping together as she pouted like a child. The puppy dog act. Nobody could ever resist her when she did this.

"What's the proposition?" Rachel further inquired, trying to act as professional as possible. She knew it had to be something major though, if that was Kuki's expression.

Abby looked over at Kuki and gave her a certain glance that meant _"Explain to her!"_

It only took the raven haired airhead a couple of seconds to realise what she meant.

"You know when Fanny was trying to kill me?" Rachel only nodded, still wondering where this was going. "I may have tried to set her and Patton up."

Kuki paused to see what Rachel's reaction was to all of this. Abby and her both expected a shock or even more confusion, however that wasn't what came out.

It began with air roughly coming out of her nose with quite a large smile placed on her face, but then numerous fits of giggles escaped the blonde's lips. She could barely keep still the more and more her laughter became hysterical, her face becoming a baby pink as she slowly lost more and more air. Rachel was finally out of breath, her laughter now silent but she appeared as if gradually dying by the second.

Abby's eyes were widened, more perplexed than the confused Rachel originally was, whereas Kuki was on the verge of laughing hysterically herself, simply because Rachel looked ridiculous.

"What on earth is funny about that Rach?!" Abby exclaimed.

Rachel regained her breath, only for louder giggles than before coming out of her system. She held onto the two girls, like she was going to fall down any minute now.

"It's just… you… and…"

She choked. The loss of air out of all the howling had finally caused her total pain. Rachel coughed various times, until finally being able to obtain her breath again. She took the most deepest of breaths and then let it out from her mouth, appearing to be meditating.

The still confused Abby and the biting-down-her-lower-lip Kuki stared impatiently at her. Rachel flattened her shirt and glared at them.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Her laughter got the better of her again.

"This may have been a terrible idea," an annoyed Abby spoke aloud, glaring irritatedly at Rachel.

* * *

"Think ze's gon' bit mad. Ya know, evah zince ze went ovah to Vanny and Patton."

"Yeah. Who knew she could be so jealous?"

Air blew roughly out of Tiffany's button nose as she placed an extension of her hair behind her ear. The two 'buffoons', Henrietta and Eva, were whispering about her and her stupid decision she made. Well, if you considered whispering literally yelling into her ear, because that's basically what they were doing.

She looked down at her expensive rose gold watch on her wrist.

Thirty minutes.

It had already been thirty minutes in and the fake blonde was totally bored. And furious.

Tiffany had already hated everything that had occurred in the Dance-A-Thon so far, yet she regretted most going over to annoy Fanny as usual.

Because it _somehow_ gave the 'dragon' the stamina to actually dance, just to prove herself wrong.

Seeing her giggling into Patton's ear for some reason, him holding her around the waist, it made her totally sick. But she wasn't jealous you see. Oh, no. The Richards never get jealous over pathetic people, that's what her father always told her.

It's just that she hated the redhead. She never even genuinely liked Patton in the first place. The first time the two of them ever met, they had gotten into their very first heated argument. Tiffany wasn't stupid, she knew their undenying chemistry right then. So she took him. And it obviously drove Fanny crazy.

Tiffany regretted even more the fact that she broke up with him. He'd gotten too clingy. He was too boring. They never even _did_ anything besides go to second base, like FOUR times! She huffed in enragement by the memories of it. But the breakup resulted in their relationship. Fanny and Patton now happy with the sight of one another, no more screaming in the corridors or spitting in each other's eyes each time. It made her stomach churn by simply the thought of it all.

However, even though people were clueless on how she felt about Patton, people were even more confused on why she hated Fanny, ever since Kindergarten! That was a secret unknown, never to be revealed. That was most certainly a promise she was going to keep, forever.

Yet a flower's petals eventually fall off sooner or later.

She held onto the gold heart locket around her neck, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"This is for you, daddy."

* * *

Nobody could possibly imagine the excitement Virginia had that the "What the actual fuck Kuki?" duo was over.

Even more fortunately, the explanation given to Rachel and Abby of their name was one of the funniest situations she's ever been in.

"Ginny here said it'd be a good name!" Kuki exclaimed. "She didn't like any of the names _I_ suggested!"

Virginia gave each girl the most obvious look that Kuki was being an airhead when they decided on it.

"Come on!" Kuki wailed in annoyance. She then faced Virginia and gave her a most pleading of glances. "You know I'm right!"

"Sorry, Kuki, but Ginny here doesn't recall."

She most definitely enjoyed the fact that Kuki _never_ realised her sarcasm.

"Oh, forget it!" Kuki snarled, waving her hand around dismissively. "Now, I guess we're officially the 'What the actual fuck Kuki?' quadrio!"

Virginia's face somehow dropped a little as Rachel and Abby snickered from her comment.

"Q-quadrio?" stammered a devastated goth.

"Yeah," the asian answered plainly.

The goth was now in total fury. "Uh, more like NO!"

Kuki gave her a blank glare as she crossed her arms. "How is it more like 'no'? I mean, I said 'yes', so that means it's more like YES!"

Virginia rubbed her temples for about two seconds and then faced the two other girls, who were chuckling over their idiotic babbling.

"See what I've been putting up with this past week!"

"Hey!" Kuki whined. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah," Virginia turned back around to the raven haired girl and hovered over her, to appear taller, "you're way worse!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE-"

"SHUT UP!" Abby and Rachel snapped in unison.

"No, you shut up!" Kuki retorted.

Virginia eye rolled as she took a step back from her. "No, YOU!"

"Uh," Kuki's mouth dropped, "NO, Y-"

Rachel pushed the two away from each other before Kuki could finish her sentence. Her eyes darted to each one of them rapidly, whilst saying, "Stop this mindless cycle!"

"Yeah!" Abby spoke up. "We are doing all of this for Fanny! So forget the stupid title, we'll all just refer to ourselves by codenames."

Each girl stared at her. "What?!"

However, all their inquiries were different. Kuki asked 'what' to see if she was hearing right, on the verge of squealing oh so loud; Virginia stated 'what' in total anger, demanding for Abby's statement to not be true; Rachel had said 'what' as she was actually confused, it seemed totally stupid to have codenames.

"So Fanny doesn't catch on," Abby responded courtly. "We'll refer to them with the use of codenames so they don't know that we're talking about them."

Their expressions explained it all. All shocked, yet for the exact same reasons as before.

"I dibs being called 'Lovey Dovey Wovey Rainbow Monkey'!" Kuki exclaimed.

Perplexed eyes glanced over at Kuki. Each of them confused of what to say until Virginia spoke up first.

"...why?"

"Because," Kuki began, "it sounds sooooo funny! Plus, that's the name of my Valentine's day Rainbow Monkey!"

The French girl simply sighed, face palming and then looking up to the Asian. "We'll just call you 'Lovey Dovey Wovey' for short."

"Wait, we're actually doing this?" Rachel asked.

Virginia looked at Rachel with the most thankful of stares, her eyes softening. "Thank you! I mean, I don't wanna choose a codename for myself!"

Kuki pointed right at her and said, "Scary Laughter!" She then pointed over to Rachel and said, "Little Miss Perfect!" then lastly pointing to Abby and said, "Rosa!"

The addled looks returned to Kuki once again.

"My laughter isn't scary, Kuki! It's _dramatic_ and _evil_!"

"No human being is 'perfect', Kuki!"

"Why the fuck am I 'Rosa'?!"

Rachel turned to her and snapped, "At least yours is an actual name!"

"Rosa is red in Spanish, guys. Duh!" Kuki said in an obvious tone.

"No, that's pink," Rachel corrected. "In fact, they use 'rosado' as pink more than 'rosa'."

"This proves you being 'Little Miss Perfect'," Virginia murmured annoyedly.

Rachel gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth, realising Kuki's title may have been true.

Abby scoffed. "Because of the hat, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kuki replied. "Now, Fanny will be 'Mad Hatter' and Patton will be 'The Dude The Mad Hatter Wants To Fuck'."

Virginia was on the verge of throwing a table over herself or Kuki's head; Rachel wasn't even paying attention to Kuki anymore, her eyes were still widened, flashbacks of her past coming back to her in realisation that she _was_ a goody two shoes; Abby sighed again, totally over this entire conversation.

"You know," Abby started, "this time, Abby ain't gon' even question it."

* * *

Tiffany was brought the pleasure of shouting into the speaker that Abby, Virginia, Rachel, Kuki, and their annoying boyfriends that she doesn't even remember the names of, were out. It was to her great surprise that the Kuki Sanban got out in this Dance-A-Thon, the girl who was practically peeing out of excitement to win. But hey, she is always filled with surprises.

Yet to her disappointment, Fanny and Patton were still dancing.

How long it had been? Two hours.

Two _freaking_ hours.

She could barely see Fanny last two seconds in dancing, let alone two hours.

Although, the pair were dancing the way they did in P.E. Indeed, they were doing ballroom dancing. Well, a more upbeat version of ballroom dancing, with a weird mixture of some salsa/tango combo throughout the two hours as the tempo became upbeat.

And somehow, _somehow_ , they made it work.

Tiffany's knuckles clenched roughly around her plastic bottle, the bottle snapping into two, with an explosion of water leaking. Her face had said it all. A light red colour; her eyes focusing onto the pair so intensely; her eyebrows raised in awareness; her right hand still clenched as her left was slammed onto the table.

Why have none of her plans been working?

She had to come up with something else. Something that would drive Fanny mad. Crazy. Heck, psycho. She'd have to be on the verge of going into a mental hospital after this crazy incident she'd be doing to her.

"What the fuck could I possibly-"

Her face softened; her lips curled slightly; the tint that was previously on her face was fading, turning back into the colour of her fake tan.

"I really am a bitch."

She smashed her sunglasses onto her face, smoothly yet rapidly, her smirk increasing.

"Fanny's gonna wish she never messed with us."

"And by that, you mean?"

Tiffany jumped hesitantly on the edge of her seat, her face now growing pale as she turned to face the voice.

It softened.

"Oh, it's just you, Mary-Lou. I must say, you look ghastly!"

Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones stood in front of her, hands pressed down on top of the table as she glared over to her. She was known as the cheerleader at the centre of the pyramid, yet she was secretly in an alliance with Tiffany. The two had formed this alliance once Tiffany had realised their similar interests - mainly their hatred of Fanny. Tiffany dating Patton was simply apart of one of their plans - which had miserably gone wrong - a plan in which Mary-Lou strongly disagreed with, although nonetheless helped make it work.

"Shut it, _Tiff_!" the fake blonde shivered from the horrid nickname, "But I for one was forced to do a babysitting job! I had to tie them over at a pole near the car park!"

"You left the kids here?!" Tiffany yelled. "Ewww! What if they escape and it becomes drool city?"

"They're not babies," Mary-Lou scolded. "Just make sure none of the teachers realise that they're here, kay'? I cannot deal with another stupid suspension."

Tiffany tilted her head to the side a little, blinking her eyelashes in a cute form.

"Speaking of deal, I have one for you," Tiffany stated.

"Oh, really?" Mary-Lou asked. "And what exactly is it?"

"You need to help me," Tiffany crossed her arms and pouted.

Mary-Lou eye rolled as she placed her arms on her hips. "Well, obviously I know that. But what do you need help with?"

"Fanny and _Patton_." Tiffany purposely put emphasis to the word 'Patton', simply to catch her attention.

And it worked. Mary-Lou's eyes widened as she twitched a little in excitement.

"W-what's in it for me?" the blonde practically blurted. "I mean, last I remember, you basically stole him from me."

Tiffany scoffed loudly. "Ex _cuse me_?! You were too shy to even ask the guy out!"

"I was in the seventh grade back then!" Mary-Lou retaliated.

"Who gives a shit!" Tiffany snapped. "I have a plan to get him back on my ass. Then I'll dump him and I'll find a way to make him come crawling to you. You'll finally get the dude you've wanted since you were thirteen!"

Mary-Lou stood frozen for a second, taking all of what she explained into consideration. "I-I don't know; it seems a bit sketchy."

Tiffany's smirk turned into a grumpy frown. "Come on!" She whined. "Man up!"

"Ew!" Mary-Lou repulsed. "I don't wanna appear muscle-y!"

Tiffany smacked her hand over her face, roughly sliding it down until she reached her chin, and then sighed wearily. "I didn't mean it like- ugh, _nevermind_. Just for once, trust me," Mary-Lou was on the verge of retorting, yet Tiffany had cut her off. "I know what I'm doing."

Mary-Lou's eyes scanned all over her surroundings besides for Tiffany for a good minute, before concluding, "Okay. Because I want my heartthrob boyfriend back."

"Even though you never had him in the first place," Tiffany murmured.

"What was that?" Mary-Lou inquired.

A fake chuckle escaped Tiffany's lips as she looked down at the table. "Nothin'."

* * *

 _Left. Right. Left. Right. Forward. Back. Spin. Spin. Spin. Boy, I'm dizzy now. Please don't- now I'm being dipped. Ah swear, we're the only ones even trying._

In the past three hours now, about over half the school was already out. The main people in were the competitive annoyances, those dance expertises, and those optimistic fellows.

"This is getting tiring," Fanny mumbled, looking down to the steps she was doing to her feet.

"You really want to give up now?" Patton asked.

Fanny looked up to Patton, then sighed. "No…"

"Well, good; because all of this is about to get worse," Patton stated.

Fanny groaned loudly. "I'm not bothered anymore! I'm practically dying right now, and what's worse is that we don't even get a break!"

"Muffy Jenkins and that ugly dude you're with, OUT!" the loud speaker screeched throughout the field.

Each person clogged up their ears whilst taking each step in the dance through Tiffany's screams. It was the most irritating thing Fanny had ever been through, and that includes _all_ of her brothers pranks.

"Ah swear ah'm going to be deaf by the end of all this," Fanny stated furiously.

"You know what? Me too," Patton agreed.

Fanny looked at him dead in the eye and scoffed. "And yet for some reason, we're doing all of this just for you to get her back."

Patton's cheeks flushed into a deep shade of scarlet simultaneously as Fanny spoke. He had to be perfectly honest; he totally forgot they were doing all of this so he could get Tiffany back, and for Fanny to make Rick jealous. And evidently, it was all working. Rick, for only God knows, was leaning by on a pole, his face unreadable but he knew for sure that he had been staring at himself and Fanny the entire time. And Tiffany has been trying to sabotage their relationship since day 1.

"Yeah," Patton grumbled under his breath.

A swift, cold breeze blew a couple of locks of the redheads hair, as she innocently looked up above at Patton. She knew she somehow made him upset when stating this. The blurt of suddenly saying 'sorry' was about to come out, except the tightening feeling in her stomach made her fight against it.

Man, why was everything so awkward between her and Patton today?

"Hey! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, geeky twins! OUT!"

"Tiffany, you do realise the teachers can hear you, right?"

"Zey can hear you alzo, Eva."

"Ugh, all of you, shut up! Henri-whatever, turn off the mic!"

"Uh… and how zo i zo zat?"

"You just press this."

"Eva, what the f-"

The sound of static echoed around the area as each person stopped whatever they were doing and plugged their ears.

"Will you just-"

 _BEEP!_

"Eva, you little-"

 _BEEEEEEP!_

"I swear I'm gonna-"

"Ziffany, don't say that out loud! Zere ah teachas lizening!"

"But-"

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"EVA!"

A swift giggle soon fled from Fanny's mouth while the loud beeps and Tiffany's rampage continued. Patton looked down at the redhead, who was uncontrollably laughing at this whole situation. Soon a laugh came out from his mouth. Then the laughter increased, and increased.

"Ziffany, pleaze stop swearing!"

"And stop smacking me!"

"Shut! Up!"

"You ripped up the hem of my shirt!"

"Why iz an extenzion auf your hair on my lap, Ziffany?"

"What?!"

"Wait! DON'T PRESS THAT, TIFFANY!"

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

The couple's laughter became hysterical. That was until a loud shout from a male was heard over the loud beeps and static.

"GIRLS! STOP THAT NOW!"

Mr Collins, the teacher who had previously called Tiffany out, furiously marched right at the front table to the three girls.

They all stopped what they were doing, landing in awkward positions; Henrietta was squashed right at the centre of two chairs, her blonde hair popping up everywhere as if electrocuted; Eva toppled up over her horizontally, her face buried in her hands which were holding a long fake blonde extension; Tiffany was on the floor, her right hand grabbing the table cloth as her left hand was clawed into Eva's cheerleading outfit.

"This nonsense ends now!" Mr Collins screamed to them. Each of them shivered as he raised his finger and pointed it at the three of them. "Since it's obvious you three broke the microphone, you will be going up to people from now on and telling them that they are out, _nicely_."

Each girl nodded shakily, in fear of what he could do to them. Tiffany appeared as if on the verge of fainting.

"Good," Mr Collins stated promptly. He then spun around and faced everyone who was watching this banter. "Now," he pointed to random people whilst shouting "You!", then placed his hand down and screeched "Out, for stopping just because of some stupid girls!"

Fanny and Patton stared at each other, then down at their feet, realising the two of them were still dancing, by a simple step by step.

"Well, isn't that just our luck," Patton muttered to her.

"Indeed," Fanny agreed in a murmur.

Everyone continued awkwardly dancing as Mr Collins strolled off.

The school clock struck loudly, meaning it had now officially been four hours.

Fanny groaned as she placed her head onto Patton's right shoulder, himself blushing at the position she was now in.

"We literally have six _fucking_ hours left," Fanny complained.

"You sure whine a lot," Patton mumbled.

"Because, this dance is going to be the death of me."

Patton eye rolled. "Yeah, right."

"Wanna bet? By the end of this, ah'm going to collapse on the floor."

"That seems a bit dramatic, Fan-Fan."

"Our legs will literally be jelly by then."

"Your assumption is probably true."

"Excuse me? Of course it's true. I'm always right!"

Patton scoffed. "Always? More like _always_ stubborn!"

Fanny's eyes widened as she tilted her head up from his shoulder. "I'm not stubborn! I'm-"

"I betcha whatever you're about to say is a synonym of 'stubborn'," Patton interrupted.

The Irish girl pouted. "You suck."

* * *

 _Three hours later…_

Each time the clock struck, the only thing that went on in her head was the voice of the Spongebob time cards, stating how long it had been.

Yet, she had surprisingly found this experience not so bad. She actually learnt more things about Patton she never knew about, and she was practically his stalker! And the same actually reciprocated for him.

"And then there Wally and I were. Rolling down in a trash can on one of the biggest hill's ever. I've still got bruises from it," Patton recounted.

Fanny had to admit, Patton was a pretty good story teller. She giggled lightly as he spoke. All of this was… nice.

But of course, throughout their entire conversation, within all the laughter and smiles, one of them had to finally get their curiosity out of the way and ask the one question that has been eating them alive.

Fanny decided to it first.

Patton had finally finished his story and looked down at an innocent looking Fanny.

"Ah don't mean to impose but…" she took a deep breath before asking the inquiry, "why exactly do you want T-Tiffany back? You know, as your girlfriend."

Patton stood there quite surprised. Honestly, he himself thought that he'd be the first to ask the query which had been eating him alive.

"Well," Patton began, "it's… uh, complicated."

"Ah've obviously got time to hear it," Fanny stated.

He sighed, looking down to his feet which were slowly taking a step each five seconds. "She was my first girlfriend. I guess I'm just so pathetic that I can't really accept the fact that it's… o-over."

He stared deeply to Fanny's emerald eyes, which were softening in understanding, then asked his inquiry. "Why are you a huge feminist?"

This time, Fanny sighed. This was most definitely one of her most hidden secrets. "Rick." She answered plainly.

"Is that why you're trying to get back at him?"

Fanny nodded, looking over to the pole where he was leaning. "He was my first best friend when I had just arrived. Never bullied or teased me. We started dating, but then he-" she took a deep breath before continuing, "-cheated on me with _Tiffany_."

Patton's jaw dropped slightly. Throughout their entire fake relationship, he hadn't actually wanted Tiffany back anymore. But now, he was over her completely. And as desperate as he was to tell Fanny this, it also meant that this little deal between them was over.

For some reason, the thought saddened him.

"Holy shit," Fanny cursed in an astonished manner.

"What?" Patton questioned instantly.

He followed the direction of where Fanny's eyes were staring, looking all over to where her eyes were darting to.

"Eye can't believe it!" She exclaimed. "With all this conversation between us goin', we never realised that there's only four people in the challenge area left!"

And it was true. All the other areas at least had two, except for the blue section, where surprisingly Lizzie Devine had ecstatically won about an hour ago.

"Wow, you're right!" Patton said.

Just at that moment, Rachel casually strode off right next to the white line near them, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh, my God. Rach, can you believe how far we've made it?!" Fanny further exclaimed to her best friend.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here," Rachel let out a chuckle. "Remember how people are bidding on you? Let's just say that a little birdie told you guys that you're the highest bidder."

Both their eyes widened as they let go of each other and faced her in a dancing manner. "What?!"

Rachel's smirk increased. "And, a winner has just been selected for the purple area, two people just got out in yellow, and a couple just got eliminated from your section."

Their shocked faces grew. "What?!"

"Let's just say you guys just might be winners." Rachel winked at them and then trotted off casually.

The two faced back at each other in a ballroom dancing form, wide smiles mirroring on their faces.

* * *

The clock had struck once more.

It was now ten hours in.

Time was going by quite rapidly for the pair. Nobody was now going to give up at this point. Although, nobody was actually trying anymore. Fanny leaned her whole body onto Patton, her legs weakening by the second. Every other pair was basically the same in the challenge round. In all the other rounds, the winners had already been done. It was only two pairs now. Them, and this goddamn annoying couple.

Fanny yawned into Patton's shoulder. The bright blue sky was slowly fading into darkness, with the glow of the moon now beginning to hover over them, along with the streetlights of the field.

"I think by now we know each other so much, we can write a biography of one another," Fanny muttered.

And it was true. Every single life experience that had went on into each other's life was said, along with secrets and questions they've always wanted to ask each other.

"I swear the essence of you is forever going to be stuck on my body."

Fanny eye rolled. "Ah told you my legs would become jelly."

"It's not over yet."

"Eye wish it was. Ah'm so-" she gasped.

"What?" Patton asked. "See a ghost? Realise a memory of yours hasn't been said aloud yet?"

"That couple… they're o-out!"

Fanny pushed herself off of Patton - still holding onto him by the shoulders - for him to see. They had dropped onto the floor whilst groaning in total pain.

A horn blew.

"It's finally fucking over…"

Fanny's legs gave up at that moment. The two of them practically collapsed on the floor, arms still wrapped around each other. A roar of celebration erupted through the field, each student relieved that it was finally over.

"Francine Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky are ze winnas!" Henrietta excitedly stated through the speaker.

The two of them finally got up, muttering 'ow' each time their legs winced. Mr Collins rapidly rushed over with a golden trophy in his hands and a wide grin on his face, along with Mrs Newman following after him.

Patton looked over at the beaming Fanny and squeezed her into a tight hug.

"Well, didn't ah say my legs were gonna be jelly?" Fanny pettily asked.

Patton playfully nudged her on the arm as he answered, "Yes, you stubborn redhead."

She chuckled as she gave into the hug. Holding her into his arms. It was as if he was floating up high in the skies, the chill breeze blowing through with the vibrant scent of Fanny's classic Ariana Grande Sweet Like Candy perfume.

And this feeling, this was one that he had never felt before, yet never wanted to prevent the feeling.

That was until he blinked his eyes and immediately pushed Fanny off from him. She stared weirdly at his all of a sudden repulsed expression, but simply shrugged it off and continued cheering with everyone else around her, being totally careful not to move her legs a lot.

Although Patton looked down to the floor and tapped his foot impatiently on the concrete floor, his mind absolutely blank.

What the fuck just went over him?

* * *

 **Chapter 15! THIS is officially my longest chapter. I wanted to delete stuff but goddamn, all of it was important, so I decided against.**

 **And yeah, the end is total shit but whatever.**

 **Review = Update!**

 ** _Numbuh 510_**


	16. An Icky Thing Called Feelings

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door(cries) and I only own the OC characters(None in which are actually in this chapter!)***

 **Okay, in this chapter it will be just Patton(yayyy), so when he is thinking: anything underlined is this new mysterious voice in his head, and the italics is him dreaming and his normal thinking. Hopefully that makes it easier for you guys to understand :)**

* * *

 _Where was I? An abandoned broom closet at my high school. It was dirty, and I could've sworn I saw a rat pass by. But I wasn't bothered by it, I knew my company would be. Yet at that moment, Tiffany was too horny to take notice of it. Her only desire at that moment was to make out with me, which is why I'm stuck in this broom closet. She didn't even bother locking the door, just slammed it shut and smashed her lips onto mine extremely harshly._

 _As much as I love makeouts and shit, Tiffany was one of the worst kissers ever. Why? Her lips were always chapped and always with lipstick that would smudge on my lips. Her breath STANK! She would always put her expensive perfume in it, but it would always mix up with the stench of that disgusting salad she would constantly eat. And I would know that it's disgusting; she forced me to try that shit!_

 _She wrapped her arms around me, trying to intensify our kiss. Soon we were laying on the floor, our tongues at war. And it wasn't a playful war, no, it was an actual murderous battle against each other. My hands were around her hair. Another thing, I hated touching her fake hair during a makeout, the feeling is so dry and… well fake(well, no shit, it's literally fake). So I slid my hands down around her waist. She didn't really care though. She finally let go of me, what a relief honestly._

 _Then it simply all happened so fast._

 _Her fierce and angry blue eyes became green and comforting; her fake blond hair became red and frizzy; the expensive outfit she was wearing turned into a casual one that I had much preferred; and even the background area changed; we were no longer in a broom closet, but my room._

 _What…_

 _The…_

 _Actual_ _…_

 _Fuck…?_

 _Tiffany Richards had become Fanny Fulbright!_

 _The look on Fanny's face was more beautiful than ever though: it was flirtatious and mischievous. Then she went down to me and began kissing me. And boy was she better than Tiffany. In fact, she was better than all the girls I've kissed combined! Her kisses tasted sweet like candy, and you were also able to feel her smiling against my lips. It was too fucking adorable for me. I grabbed around her hair whilst her arms snaked around my neck. We were both shooting out electric currents that would've put an eel to shame. It was just that hot._

 _And boy if you thought it couldn't get better, it did. I nibbled down her lower lip as she let out a tiny moan, the most beautiful of sounds. I couldn't help but grin against her lips as our kiss became more intense. Soon, I felt her find the hem out my shirt and rip it off at one go. I did the same with hers, then I quickly unstrapped her annoying bra, not letting go of the kiss-_

Patton shot up from his bed at an instant. Sweat trickled down from his forehead down to his nose as he panted loudly, himself at total loss of words out of what just happened. The essence of Fanny on him in his dream slowly faded as he regained his thoughts.

It was later that night of the Dance-A-Thon. After him and Fanny winning, he suddenly felt strangely awkward around her. This different sensation had suddenly came to him when he was around her, and he _liked_ it. It didn't seem good. And evidently, this caused him to leave early rather than go to an after party Tiffany was forced to throw. However, even if Fanny was mad at his sudden leaving, she was rather glad to go to the party with her best friends, no matter how tired she was from the Dance-A-Thon.

The thought of her and the odd sensation remained with him until he fell asleep; and now that he was awake, it had returned. What was going on?

He shook off the temptation of wanting to fall asleep again to continue that dream.

 _No. Surely it's time to make breakfast, right? I'm don't possibly want to finish off… er- fall asleep again._

He picked up his phone from the nightstand table, although was soon blinded by the high brightness through the darkness that was his room.

 _I don't remember putting my brightness on_ that _high._

Patton - his eyes remaining squeezed tight - put the brightness all the way to what he felt was the lowest. Once his finger let go of the brightness setting, he slowly opened his onyx eyes and stared down at the phone.

 _3:13am_

Patton groaned roughly as his head slammed down heavily into his pillow. It was too _goddamn_ early. And even if he was to go up and eat breakfast now, he most surely would accidentally wake up his sister, and she was a terror when awoken.

Patton clenched his fist up, slamming it on the side of his bed. "Stupid, red headed bitch," He cursed irritably. "Why are these dreams getting more intense?!"

It was as if a new deep and maddening voice in his head made a tiny cough noise of attention.

Isn't it obvious? You _love_ her. 

His eyes widened: He had never heard this voice in his head EVER, and the first thing it says is _that_. He must've been hallucinating.

 _What?! That is the most stupidest thing I've ever thought! I don't_ love _her! I don't even like her in general!_

Then why is your subconscious dreaming about her? 

Because... my brain is VERY messed up.

Yeah, your brain is so messed up it keeps making you think that you _don't_ love Fanny Fulbright. 

Patton's eyes grew perplexed. _What?_

Look, dude: stop having stupid arguments with your fucking head! You. Love. Fanny. Fucking. Fulbright. There you go. It's so simple!

 _Who the fuck do you think you are?! Out of nowhere just saying bullshit like this! I! Do! Not! Love! Her!_

It was as if the voice scoffed loudly. Yes, you do. 

_No, I don't!_

Do too. 

_Do not!_

Do too!

 _Do not!_

Do not!

 _Do too! Wait… shit! I thought that only worked in cartoons._

I guess it also works on Fan fiction.

His eyes somehow grew larger by that odd word. What _the fuck is that?!_

Aplacewhereanauthorwritesstoriesaboutyouandyourlovelifebecausethey'reboredandpsychotic. **(aka ME)**

 _Huh?_

Huh? Look, I am your mind and I am not going to argue with you anymore, so believe me or don't believe me; it's your choice dude. 

_Thank you. I won't believe you._

Ugh! You're so complicated! No wonder you're having an argument, IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD!

 _I'm over this. Stop mentally talking to me!_

Whatever. But you love Fanny Fulbright-

 _GOODNIGHT!_

Well, technically it's _good morning_ , but you do you.

 _JUST STOP IT!_

Patton sighed, slowly lowering his body into his bed sheets. He rolled up the blanket over his chest, his eyelids heavily dropping until they closed shut.

A blurred image slowly came into focus from the pitch blackness. Flaming red curls blew recklessly through the wind, revealing her emerald green casual t-shirt. The figure, in what he assumed to be a girl, steadily turned around. Fair, yet soft skin; Eyes that matched the colour of her shirt; Tiny freckles covering bits and pieces of her face; And the most plumpest pink lips he's ever seen.

His eyes opened wide as saucers. He inhaled deeply and exhaled in the same strength, repeatedly until he could calm down.

 _Son of a- I can do this. Obviously I can go to sleep and stop thinking about Fan-Fan. I MEAN- Fanny. In fact, she's Francine to me. No, she's- she's… an ugly… fire headed… weird eye coloured… adorable and somehow also really hot, funny- NO! Ugh, bad words, Patton!_

His mind was blank.

 _Oh, c'mon! There has got to be one bad thing about her! Just… think. Well, she is manipulative. But it's kinda a turn on when- somebody please kill me, kill me NOW. Why is this happening?!_

Pure silence in his room. Well, that was until he heard a mysterious chuckle echoing in his mind.

Because you love Fanny Fulbright. 

He shot up from his bed once more. _YOU STUPID, IRRITATING VOICE! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM ANYWAY?! I DON'T LOVE HER! OKAY?!_

Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Why is she stuck in your head all of a sudden?

 _WELL… I actually have no idea._

I have an idea; YOU LOVE HER! Stop denying it!

 _I will continue denying it, because it isn't true and it NEVER will be!_

What did your dad always say?

 _Uh… "Honey, I'm home!"?_

Too cliche for a dad, but it wasn't that.

 _"Always keep your word, soldier."?_

You aren't getting close. 

_Um… "Broccoli is healthy!"?_

What the- oh, because that was _totally_ it. Great job, Patton! The point I needed to prove was most definitely about broccoli! 

_Oh, c'mon! Don't give me sarcasm! He said that constantly when I was a kid all the time!_

It's not that! 

_Then what is it?!_

Ugh, you're such an idiot. 

_We're the same person._

Well, sometimes it seems like we're totally different people, you dumbass! 

_Oh, fuck off. Just tell me what it is!_

It's "When you dream about a girl, you're in love with her son."

 _Oh, yeah. He did say that… ONE TIME!_

He still said it.

 _And your point is?_

YOU LOVE FANNY!

 _Pfft, yeah right._

You're so pathetic. Stop lying to yourself, because he is soooo right!

 _Just… shut it._

I'm your mind, and you know how annoying the voices in your head are. 

_What does that mean?_

That I'm going to be staying for a while, until you can… you know, ADMIT IT!

 _I'm going for a walk._

What? Dude, it's 2am! 

Patton flipped the blanket to the other side of the bed, then slowly crept out. His eyes squinted as he scanned through the dark room in search for shoes.

You're fucking crazy, get back in bed!

 _You sound like my mother._

I'm not your mother, I'm the only sane part in your head!

 _Whatever, dude._

Hey, don't ignore me! It's probably… cold outside. You'll obviously get sick. 

Patton smirked as he walked over to his black office chair and picked up the black leather bomber jacket.

 _Is that suitable for you?_

Uh, NO! Get back in that bed!

He walked over to his wardrobe and crouched down to the floor. His hand went over to the handle, himself sliding the door sideways very slowly not to make any noise. Once finished, he grabbed the closest pair of sneakers he could find(with his distorted vision because of the dark, he couldn't even tell what shoes they were) and he slid down to seat himself on the carpet floor.

Don't you dare put on those-

Patton eye rolled as the apparent 'annoying' voice in his head kept on screaming for him to stop what he was doing. And in all honesty, he had NO idea what he was doing. Running away was too much of a pathetic thing for him to do, however it was pretty much his last option to get Fa- _that redhead_ out of his head.

His sneakers were now tied up. Patton stood up instantly from his balled up position, then slowly crept to the doorway.

This is extremely stuuuuuupid! You're not going to get over her by running awaaaaay! 

The voice was ignored once again.

Patton tiptoed as much as he could down the stairway, being the most quiet when he was in front of his sisters bedroom, aware to not wake up that tattletale finished off creeping down the stairs, he casually yet still silently walked to the door.

You don't have keys! How on earth are you going to go now?

Patton bent down and took out a spare key from the mat indoors.

You son of a b-

He shook his head as the door creaked open. An icy breeze blew him right in the face as he stepped outside and shut the door. Patton looked down at the steps that reached up the door, then out to the road ahead of him, no cars driving along it. Total silence.

 _Okay, now where am I going?_

I know, BACK HOME!

Patton sighed as he stepped down flatly on each step and began strolling off from the concrete footpath. _No, I can't sleep._

You can't sleep because YOU WON'T ADMIT THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FANNY FULBRIGHT! 

_I don't love her! Get that in your head- er, our head? I don't know. Just understand that I am not in love with Fanny, nor will I ever be._

HOW PATHETIC!

 _Okay, that's the second time you've called me pathetic._

So?! YOU ARE!

 _I am NOT! Goddamnit, WE'RE THE EXACT SAME PERSON!_

SHUT UP! IF WE WERE THE SAME PERSON, THEN YOU'D BE ABLE TO REALISE THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FANNY!

 _If we were the same person, YOU would be able to realise that we are so NOT in love with Fanny!_

THEN WHY ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT HER?!

 _Because… I don't fucking know._

WHY WERE YOU STILL THINKING ABOUT HER WHEN YOU WENT BACK TO SLEEP?!

 _I… still don't fucking know._

WHY ARE YOU WALKING IN THE STREETS AT THREE IN THE MORNING?!

 _I know that one: to stop thinking and dreaming about Fanny._

AND WHY DO YOU WANT TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HER?! 

_Because I don't want to- ahem… I don't know._

Oh, but you perfectly know why! 

_I don't know what you're talking- eh, thinking about. Man, I'm tired of reminding myself that we're the same person._

Ugh, shut up and let me explain! Because you, Patton Drilovsky, the biggest heartthrob and player of the school, is finally in fucking love. Yes! IN FUCKING LOVE! You. Are. In. Love. With. Fanny. Fucking. Fulbright. 

_But-_

Don't interrupt me! And if that doesn't seem bad enough, you fall in love with the one girl that hates your guts! You're worried that you're finally in love for the first time, and you're even more worried that it's with Fanny! You wish it was with any other fucking girl, cause you can have any fucking girl, except for Fanny who absolutely hates you and is only using you to get back at an annoying dude who broke her heart years ago! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

Patton stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened while his brow furrowed. That whole explanation… it made sense.

But he _couldn't_ have-

It's _Fanny Fulbright_ -

He couldn't have possibly been in _love_ with-

He glared down at the sneakers he was wearing and sighed.

"You're right," Patton muttered.

He began shuffling his feet around. He noticed where he had led himself, the deserted grassland from down the road. He usually saw kids playing soccer around here, though really that was it. Patton turned to see if anyone else was there eyeing him, yet it was just him alone in the empty field.

"I am in love with Fanny Fulbright," Patton whispered.

His heart began beating faster once he said each word, as he could've sworn that annoying voice in his head was chanting and cheering.

"I am in love with Fanny Fulbright," Patton repeated, only this time it was louder.

His heart was now pounding crazily.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH FANNY FULBRIGHT!" Patton yelled.

His heart literally would have broken out of his chest as he yelled out his confession that he simply _had_ to get off his mind.

And it was true.

Patton Drilovsky was indeed in love with Fanny Fulbright.

Finally.

 _Oh, fuck off! Since you know everything, what the actual fuck am I going to do now?_

Well, um… I-I don't really know dude. 

_Just great, you were very helpful!_

Hey, don't you give me sarcasm!

 _Forget it. I'm walking back home now._

* * *

 **Chapter 16! This is actually one of my favs, considering the fact that this was just about Patton! And yeah, pretty short chapter, I know, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Also, I'm not entirely sure if I did like a guys perspective right(I am a girl overall) but please tell me how you thought about it in the review guys!**

 **Speaking of reviews, y'all are too damn kind! Love youseeee**

 **Review = update!**

 **\- Numbuh 510**


	17. Is He On Crack?

**I'm back from the dead! Ooo, exciting!**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own the OC characters(None in this chapter btw)***

* * *

The car stopped abruptly by the concrete pathwalk, sweat dripping rapidly from his forehead to his chin. He looked down at his fingers, which were nervously shaking and fiddling around with against each other.

Monday morning.

Patton Drilovsky had been dreading this day. Was he going to tell Fanny Fulbright that he was _in love_ with her? It's basically the same results as asking for your death wish. He was ultimately terrified. Evidently, he had not seen her since the Dance-A-Thon, but the whole weekend was most definitely not enough time for him to think of what he was going to do.

And that irritating voice that was previously stuck in his head? Gone.

He didn't know exactly what that meant and if he was supposed to be glad by it, but whatever. The main issue now was what to do with… _you know._

He didn't want to do it, pick up the phone and message her that he was here. His quivering hand reached down over to the cup holder in which it sat, hovering over it deciding whether or not to do so. Panic overcame his face. What was he going to type?

Usually it was the classic _"I'm outside."_ but it was different now. _Everything_ was different for him now!

He had even contemplated to type a huge paragraph on how much he was in love with her. But before going onto a huge binge into YouTube - leading himself in the end to see how dogs drink water(the weird side of YouTube at its finest) - many videos clearly conveyed that girls would rather _hear it_ then _read it_. And then his even bigger contemplation of figuring out if Fanny would be like _most_ girls, with longer consideration and then realisation that he didn't know, but he was not going to dare tell her; he was going to keep it a secret, until he maybe realises what to do after that.

He heard the front door slam.

Her red hair bounced from her bare shoulders, Fanny wearing a navy green camisole tucked into white high waisted dress pants. He froze the closer and closer she came to his car. And even if he was only viewing her from the corner of her eye, _goddamn_ she looked pretty today.

Well, she did everyday.

But especially today.

Maybe because he's now realised he's in love with her that she's especially glowing at this moment.

 _And_ that he's had way too many imaginations of the two of them.

...okay, a little too much revealed.

He shook his head tensely from the crazy thoughts popping into his head by the second. Another thing since Saturday night is the fact that his head had been going absolutely psycho. It was _just_ what he needed; an annoying voice in his head leaves and then his head is the literally the inside of a mental institution.

She opened the car door.

"Hey," She spoke softly with a strong hint of joy.

 _Crap._ Patton thought. _What the fuck do I say?_

"Ah heard your car whilst ah was eating, so ah came out myself," She continued.

His head shot up to her, his onyx eyes locked into her emerald green ones. _God, they were so addictive._

"Y-y-yeah, well, I-I was just about to… you know, t-text you."

His eyes slightly widened from what he said. _Why the fuck did I stutter? I_ never _stutter. Idiot!_

Luckily for him, though, Fanny was mainly paying close attention to clicking in her seatbelt. Once completed, she looked back up at him expectedly.

"So…" She began from the sudden silence, "are ya gonna drive yet or are we waiting for more people?"

.

.

.

He burst into the most awkward, nervous laughter ever; his mouth was kept half open as several 'ha, ha, ha' escaped from the tip of his tongue. The redhead glared at him as if he had two heads.

And after what seemed like the longest minute ever, he abruptly shut his mouth - the click of his teeth smashing back together being heard as he did so - then loudly said,

"Y-y-y-you're real funny, Francine."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

 _Francine._

 _Francine!_

 _Fran_ \- fucking - _cine!_

 _FRAN_ \- FUCKING - _CINE!_

Only her mother ever called her that, or her incredibly annoying ex with the sound of a lisp and fancy accent, simply to be formal and to annoy the crap out of her.

Fanny hated her full first name. It was like this secret code everyone knew of, which is why the uprise of calling her 'Fanny' or 'Fan' was brought. And Patton was supposed to call her 'Fan-Fan', for some greatly idiotic reason to give her intense exasperation.

Truthfully, she had no idea what on earth was going on with her fake boyfriend.

 _Is he on crack?_

She shook her head instantly from the thought that popped up into her head, staring down at her crossed knees and sighing.

 _Of course not! Patton isn't stupid- wait… Kuki has said that Wally's done it before. Yeah, she screamed at him for an entire week because of that! They are best mates, so surely Wally convinced him to do so. Or maybe he's hungover. It was the weekend, and people usually get drunk during the weekend. What about tired? The Dance-A-Thon was pretty tiring. It may have been on Friday, but I still can't feel my legs. I mean, I'm not in a total psychotic state of mind, but whatever. Hmmph, he's probably tired…_

"We're gonna be late, Patton," Fanny immediately blurted.

She raised her head up and darted her eyes over to him. His face was growing immensely bright pink, biting down on his lower lip as his onyx eyes focused on the cars parked up ahead of him.

"Patton?"

His whole body shivered, then his eyes flickered to Fanny. "Right."

Patton's hands were suddenly glued onto the steering wheel and the car was turned on. Then it all happened so quickly.

"SLOW DOWN!"

The tires screeched against a railing. Fanny's head bumped onto the side of the window as he drove over a road bumper. The paint of the car from Patton's door was scraped, an empty white scratch at the center of it.

"THERE'S A PERSON THERE!"

His eyes were too focused on the wheel - on what it appeared - but his mind was most definitely somewhere else.

 _She's looking at me weirdly. I know she's looking at me weirdly. Maybe she knows. Or maybe she thinks I'm just crazy right now. Well, yeah, I am crazy; Crazy in love. Oh, my God. I seriously need to stop. She's screaming the word 'stop'. Why is she screaming 'stop'? HOLY SHIT!_

Both their heads banged from the air then against their chairs. A large breath of air escaped from Fanny's mouth - making a large red strand of her hair pushing by the side of her face - her heart on the verge of pumping out of her chest. Her hands that were tugging on her shirt softly unclenched and were softly placed on her lap.

"What the _fuck_?!" She screamed. "You drove past three stop lights and _now_ you finally decide to stop… on a random person's lawn! We could've died! And don't even get me started on-"

She continued bantering, her accent growing more and more as she screeched at his face. He could've even sworn she may have accidentally - or even purposely - spat on his face. But of course, he didn't care. His mind was still distracted.

 _Look how she crinkles her nose when she's mad. It's adorable. And the light pink colour she becomes, it suits her so well. Her accent is even growing, I swear, and she sounds so… sexy when she talks more and more Irish. And-_

"Are you even _listening_ to me?!"

He cocked his head over to her. Her gaze at him was the most deadly one she had ever given to _anybody_ , which makes sense seemingly as he almost killed her.

A disappointed scoff escaped her lips. "Just… move over."

"What?"

"Get out of the damn car!"

His car door opened and then all of a sudden she pushed him out the door, Fanny creeping over to his chair from her seat. Patton got up from the front yard, grass in his hair and a tiny dirt stain on his red and black buttoned up plaid shirt, then he went around from the front of his car into the seat that Fanny was previously seated in.

"Okay. Now let's go because we're almost late," Fanny said with a scowl.

Her hands were placed on the steering wheel and next thing Patton knew, they were out of the random person's front yard.

Fanny undoubtedly _hated_ driving: people were always terrible out on the road with the honking, yelling and texting on the phone. She even once saw a person having sex in a car in the middle of the road; Fanny shivered slightly by the memory - obviously this caught the attention of Patton, however was forgotten when his thoughts ambushed him with how pretty her hair was once again.

Fanny impatiently waited for an apology of what was going on with him. If he was hungover, he should've been sober at this point and just had a major headache. If he was on crack, he would've had bloodshot eyes and random twitches(which Fanny knows as she at one point wanted to be a nurse). If he was incredibly tired, he would've just stayed at home with his mother taking care of him; and if he was tired and decided to go and pick her up, he would NOT be acting insane! It was certainly killing her slowly on what the hell is wrong with Patton.

Why should you even care though?

She froze(besides for her hands moving the steering wheel). What the hell was this new voice in her head? She had never ever heard this voice, and out of nowhere it just says something like that!

 _Because…_

She drew a blank.

 _Wait, you actually have a point._

Of course I do, I'm the most knowledgeable part in your head.

 _Then how come I've never heard you before? I could've used your help ages ago._

Eye only come for imperative issues, such as this.

 _And why is this 'imperative'? Because I almost died? Wait… that makes sense also. Man, you're a total genius, weird new side of my head._

Well, that isn't exactly why ah'm here. Ah'm also kinda like your conscious.

 _Then why the fuck are you here?_

Just wait.

…

 _I'm too impatient for this. Tell. Me. Now!_

No.

 _Tell! Me! Now!_

Uh-uh.

 _Come oooon! Tell! Me! Now! Tellll! Meeee! Noooow!_

Fine, you annoyance! Ah'm tryna pick up why Patton's acting all strange. 

Fanny gasped out loud. Patton shook his head instantly from her reaction, blurting, "What?"

The redhead clinked her jaw shut then turned to him. "I thought ah ran over a bird."

 _Wow, that was a pretty good quick line. I've never been able to do that._

You didn't do that, I did!

 _Oh. So did ya come up with anything?_

No, ah'll be back if so.

 _NO! Wait! I have a ton of questions and- weird voice that just randomly came? Conscious? Imperative issues voice? Darn._

She blinked several times, shaking away the randomness that just happened in her head, then noticed that she was parking Patton's car into the school parking lot. _Thank God that is over._

"And no, ya don't have to open the door for me," Fanny snapped at Patton who was midway from getting out of the car.

They both headed for class at once.

* * *

Fanny pushed through the crowd of people, everyone desperate to go to the cafeteria and eat lunch. However, that was most definitely not Fanny's plan. She had to find someone to tell everything to. Clearly she had still not told anyone yet about that morning's incident; She tried in History but Mr Bradbury was especially hooked onto his caffeine that he noticed every whisper escaping a person's mouth, _especially_ the females.

Golden blonde hair shone brightly through the crowd, followed by a vibrant red coloured cap and Fanny ultimately ran.

Panting, she finally reached to Rachel's locker, where Abby stood beside her. Rachel wore that day a simple baby blue button up and denim jeans, her hair in a ponytail. Abby, with her classic red cap and braid, wore a baggy navy blue sweatshirt with black and grey running tights.

"Hey, Fan," they both said in unison.

Fan waved her hand, leaning against the locker beside Rachel's trying to catch a breath.

"Did you _run_ here?" Abby asked curiously, looking at her intensely.

She nodded immediately. "Rach, eye tried tellin' ya something in History but-"

"Oh, yeah," Rachel cut off. "Mr Bradbury so was terrible today. I swear, he drank that coffee like it was a drug."

"The man is totally psycho," Abby added in agreement.

Fanny eye rolled impatiently. "That is totally not the point right now!"

Rachel and Abby both looked at each other with wide eyes, then at Fanny.

"Y-you _never_ interrupt a Mr Bradbury hate speech!" Rachel claimed.

"Are you okay, girl?" Abby questioned.

The redhead groaned, crossing her arms as her back slammed itself onto the locker. "No! Not at all! This morning was total bullshit! I swear! Everything was just so confusing, I didn't understand anything and I still don't! I have to tell you! It all started when-"

She began explaining everything that happened that very morning. The story was so long the rustling noise of students heading into the cafeteria died down rapidly. Each second she spoke, the more and more Abby and Rachel would give each other a certain look that Fanny didn't understand, nor did she care as she was too stressed.

A huge breath fled from her mouth as she finished her whole recount and they were all silent. Well, until you could hear several footsteps behind them. They all turned around to see Kuki scurrying down the hallway with Virginia right next to her… _walking_. Kuki was wearing a green and black striped sweater dress, her hair flowing out, with black leather ankle boots. Virginia, her hair in her usual piglets, wore a black crop top showing off her belly button piercing and cherry red jeans.

"Where have you guys been?!" Kuki screeched, her teeth gritted as she huffed loudly.

Rachel raised her eyebrows up and down exactly five times, then shifted her brown eyes over to Fanny. They then knew.

Fanny stood there perplexed at her sudden expression. "Why did you-"

"Er- Fan has a long ass story," Abby interrupted instantly. "Abby'll will tell ya later in Science."

They both nodded simultaneously, looking over at Fanny who simply glared weirdly at them all and then shrugged.

 _Today is weird alright._

* * *

Kuki bit down on her lower lip, impatiently tapping on the marble floor in the Science rooms. Once Abby had explained everything that occurred that morning with Patton, she desperately thought of going to Wally instantly. None of them actually knew what it meant. And Rachel's secret code, the eyebrow raise, meant that Fanny was complaining about Patton again(they made up several different codes after the Dance-A-Thon such as a bite of each nail meaning to leave Patton and Fanny alone and the flick on the nose being an idea for an addition to their plan).

Virginia twitched in annoyment as Kuki's acrylic nails tapped the Rainbow Monkey tune on the wooden desk.

"Will you stop it already?" Virginia whispered in a hiss.

Kuki looked at her for a split second then continued with the tapping. She couldn't handle it anymore, at this rate she wished she was a guy so she knew what was wrong with Patton. That kind of weirdness never happened in the romance movies, well, that she knew of. It seriously was eating her alive.

"And if you look here-" Miss Addison pointed over to the powerpoint, gesturing for the students to take notes, "-this diagram is essential so I implore you all to draw it down. Anyway-"

She continued blabbering on and on about Science junk that Kuki had no understanding of, nor did she want to understand. Her head bobbed down and she began searching through her pencil case for her phone. When found, she checked the time and let out a tiny whinge.

Five more minutes.

She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Miss Addison!"

Kuki didn't even realise her hand up was in the air and the words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself.

Miss Addison faced her and tilted her head to the right. "Yes, Miss Sanban?"

"Can I-" Kuki paused for a second. She had to figure out an excuse, she was already to deep. "-go to the bathroom. I know the period is about the end but it's _urrrrgent_!"

Miss Addison looked at the clock, then back at Kuki and sighed. "Take your things and go. By the time you finish the bell will be ringing for lunch."

She bit her tongue to not let out her squeal and then nodded. "Thank you, Miss Addison."

Grabbing all her items at once like a bulldozer, she rushed out and ran through the corridor instantly.

 _Wally should be in Math. And that is right…_

She continued her pacing, searching through the classroom as to where her boyfriend was.

 _...here! YES!_

Noticing his blonde hair from the top corner of the classroom, she sent him a quick message.

 _Get your ass out here, it's urgent! Seriously! And no, we are not making out in the supply closet again, we need to talk. - Kuki_

She smirked down at her message and then waited. From what she viewed, his head bobbed down from the inside of his navy blue hoodie and his eyes widened. A shaking hand went through his blonde bowl cut and then he just crawled underneath his chair then out the door.

Creeping up to the Asian, she scowled and whisper-shouted, "That's how you get out of a class? They'll see you!"

Wally let out a chuckle. "No, they don't. They don't care at all, trust me."

Kuki huffed but then sauntered off, expecting Wally to follow after her. And so, he did.

"Kooks, what's this about anyway?" He inquired. "Is this about… _us_?" His voice trembled by the word, worrying and hoping that it wasn't.

"No-" His heart skipped a beat of relief, "-I need your help."

Wally skeptically stared at the back of her. " _What_? That couldn't wait till lunch? How is this even urgent at all? And-"

Kuki turned around promptly with an irritated glare that prevented Wally from finishing his next pestering query.

They continued walking down the empty hallway.

"So…" Wally began from the sudden silence, "are you gonna tell me?"

Kuki stopped her pacing around and faced him again, this time in a more casual manner. "You boys are idiots."

"You're sounding like Fanny there," Wally joked, however the asian did not laugh nor seem amused.

Kuki sighed, an explanation seeming about suffice at this moment. And so she explained, in her own short fashion from Fanny's ten minute explanation to her two minute one(big comparisons people!).

"And you just want me to figure out what that means? Oi'm not cupid, Kooks, you are," Wally remarked in full honesty.

Kuki sighed. "I missed out on the last five minutes of class for _this_."

"Well it ain't ma fault you called me out to not make out in the supply closet," Wally stubbornly said.

"Last time we did, Hoagie caught us and also caught the attention of his entire class! I think I'm fine going without that!" Kuki retorted.

That's when a lightbulb sparked in her head. She snapped her fingers out of realisation and said, "Pester Patton about it! Guy to guy convo! That'll work!"

"Ya really think so?" Wally asked in uncertainty. "I mean, I doubt it and I don't really know what to say."

"Just…" Kuki paused to think of ideas, then said, "Say: 'What was up with you this morning?'. Or: 'You're acting like you're on crack, buddy.'." Kuki's eyes then widened and she gasped.

"What, Kooks?" Wally blurted.

"You d-didn't _put_ him into c-c-crack now, did y-you?" Kuki stammered out the question in horror.

Wally's jaw dropped. "You think I would _do_ that?!"

"Well, you did the crack before! That may have convinced him!" Kuki claimed.

"I. Didn't. Put. Him. Into. Crack." Wally stated with emphasis in each word.

Kuki huffed. "You don't know that, so we'll just see!"

 _BRRRING!_

Wally's retaliation to Kuki's assertion was interrupted by the school bell, and the next thing he knew, she was pushing from the back right next to Patton's locker and then disappeared.

"Oh, shit," He murmured.

From the corner of his eye he viewed his black mop of hair and he gulped. This confrontation thing wasn't really his thing, and the suggestion that Kuki gave were so not good. However, he would receive an earful from Kuki if he didn't do it.

 _Man up. Just push him to the vending machine area and do it._

"Hey, Pat."

Patton looked up and waved. "Hey."

"I needa go to the vending machine," Wally announced suddenly. "Come with?"

"Sure, man. Lemme just put my books back in," Patton responded.

After that was completed, the two of them began heading into the vending machine area. Surprisingly, this area was always empty but was good for Wally at this moment.

He instantly blurted everything.

"Dude, you've been, like, psycho this morning and Kooks and oi have been noticing. Like, what gives? Are you alright and-"

Wally went on and on and Patton's face dropped more and more.

"What could have possibly happened over the weekend to make you in this state? Seriously, man. Oi obviously need to know what's wrong. Kooks is forcing me an' all. Wait! Erm- she ain't! Why would she? So not the point. Why is it that you're acting-"

He could've sworn Wally was rapping each word coming out of his mouth. It was the fastest anyone has ever spoken, and that includes how Fanny was screaming at him that morning.

 _Fanny…_

 _No! No more daydream of her! Focus on what Wally is saying to shut him up!_

A part of his head was still thinking of the certain redhead though.

"...and Kooks thinks I got you into crack after that one time! Are you sure you're not on-"

 _This is insane. He thinks I'm on crack! I am not! I'm just totally crazy in love that I should be in a mental hospital!_

"Maybe you're a bit tipsy? And if you are on crack, don't trust Joe Balooka; he may have the most supply and is the easiest person we know, but with him usually people somehow get caught. Hoagie tol' me about it, and oi'm just looking after ya and all. Anyway-"

"Wally!" He snapped his fingers in front of his face, catching his attention instantly. He instantly took a deep breath. Patton did not dare think of telling anyone his declaration of love for Fanny, especially the perplexed-as-hell Wally, yet it was the only way to shut him up; Plus, he had to get it out of his system. "I'm in love with Fanny!"

He froze. Wally's realisation to stuff like this was extremely slow, so he swore this couldn't have been true.

Patton Drilovsky has never even _been_ in love.

And the girl he's apparently in love with is _Fanny Fulbright_.

 _Patton Drilovsky_ and _Fanny Fulbright_.

…

"What?!"

Patton nodded tensely. Sure, he definitely knew his reaction would be total utter confusion; It was the guy that Wally was. His face was in total disbelief, as if he was trying to figure out pi.

"Isn't it a fake relationship?"

"Yes."

"And haven't you guys constantly screamed at each other every single day before the fake relationship?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't had sex yet?"

His onyx eyes grew wide. "Wally!"

"Just answer the question!" Wally snapped instantly.

"...yes."

"And you're in l-"

"Yes."

His face became slightly pale, shaking his head and looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh no."

"I know, I'm in trouble." Patton sighed. His face then stiffened anxiously and he snapped, "But you can not tell _anybody_ , Wally!"

"What?" Wally's eyebrows furrowed. "What about Kooks?"

"She counts as 'anybody'," Patton remarked.

Wally scoffed loudly then barked, "She's my girlfriend! She's the one who told me to do this shit in the first place!"

" _Nobody_ , Wally!" Patton repeated with more force.

Wally gruffed then muttered bitterly, "Fine."

* * *

 **Chapter 17!**

 **Patton's adjustment to realising he's in love isn't the best, I gotta tell you.**

 **Yes, I know it's been like forever since I've updated this. I'll be perfectly honest, I've basically just been bingeing 'The Office' on Stan lately. It's amazing, but has totally kept me off guard on my writing. Hopefully I'll be back on track though.**

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but whatever it's probably crap XP**

 **Review = Update**

 **Bye you wonderful people! And thank you soooo much for the reviews in the last chapter! So sweet!**

 _ **Numbuh 510**_


	18. The Art of Erotic Entries

**I'm still alive. What? Indeed, I am. And now I present:**

 **…**

 **A real crappy chapter!**

 **(Only because this is a chapter filler that is needed for more drama to come later! So get excited, guys!)**

 **Patton: Wait… more drama?**

 **Fanny: Ah did not sign up for this.**

 **Me: Neither of you signed up. I wrote you guys in and you were forced.**

 **Kuki: Yay! We're going to be in a play!**

 **Wally: Cruddy plays?! Blegh! Oi would rather watch the new Rainbow Monkey movie!**

 **Me: Er - no, guys.**

 **Kuki: Oh, see, Wally? No guys are gonna be in the play.**

 **Fanny: That's not what she -**

 **Kuki: Can we do 'Romeo and Juliet'? Please! Wait… does that mean we have to do 'Ramira and Juliet'?**

 **Wally: *Licking his lips* Go ahead, Kooks.**

 **Fanny: Wally, get that image outta your head before ah fucking break ya.**

 **Me: Kuki, I meant we aren't doing - ugh, forget it.**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own my OC characters***

* * *

The raven-haired girl growled, crossing her arms together as her Aussie boyfriend drove her over to her house. Biting down on her lower lip, she prevented herself from speaking to him _at all_ until he would tell her.

Tell her what exactly?

Why Patton was acting so odd that morning.

Guy's logic never made sense to her, especially by the fact that she was the girliest girl you could ever meet. But Wally _knew_ why. This could've benefited her to make Patton and Fanny happen! And if it didn't… well, that didn't matter. She just had to take her chances and assume it'll help their fake relationship become real.

But he wouldn't say a word.

"Hmmph," She muttered grumpily.

Yet her boyfriend wouldn't take his eyes away from the road.

" _Hmmph_!" She grumbled, yet louder than before.

She hoped this would catch his attention, however, he continued ignoring her.

" _HMMPH_!"

"Kooks, if ya wanna say something, just say it."

She rolled her eyes, air roughly being blown out of her button nose as she glared up at his blonde hair. Slowly, she sank lower and lower into the car seat, not caring how far she would go.

Wally was paying attention to all of this from the corner of his eye. Truthfully, he felt _terrible_ that he couldn't tell Kuki. It would've made her so proud that he helped her in the scheme. But of course, he made a cruddy promise. Patton was lucky he's never been in love before, if not it would've been revealed by the snap of his fingers.

"That's _it_!"

He eye-rolled as he heard his girlfriend scream. Flickering his eyes over to her quickly, then back to the road ahead of him, he asked,

"Wot's it?"

"Oh, but you _perfectly_ know what I mean!"

"No. No, I don't," He replied.

The girl wanted to scream. "Come _ooon_! What did he say? Tell. Me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

"Ugh, please, Wally!" She begged, her hands clasped together as she sat upright and faced him. "Please fucking tell me what he said now!"

"I can't."

"Aaagh!" Kuki screamed, her arms up in the air.

She stamped her feet on the floor of the car, then began rubbing her shoes on the floor, hoping that the dirt from the bottom of her shoes would rub.

Biting on the inside of her cheek, she sat deep in thought on how to convince him to tell her. "Fine. No more cuddles!"

"If you're so sure, then alright."

"Or… that new video game I bought you!" She added.

Wally nodded, his eyes still attentive on driving. "Sure thang, Kooks."

"No more calling me 'Kooks'!" She blurted.

"Okay, Kuki."

 _Shit._ She thought irritably.

"You will address me as 'Miss Sanban'!" Kuki confirmed.

Wally frowned a little out of disgust. "That's what oi call your mom though."

"Well, tough for you!" She scolded him, a sneering smirk slowly rising from her mouth.

"Fine. But this was on you, _Miss Sanban_."

The smirk dropped.

"Okay… no -" She paused, having to think of something good to push him over the edge until a lightbulb lit in her head, "- sex! No more sex!"

It took all of Wally's strength not to tell Kuki at that moment that Patton was in love with Fanny. With a deep breath in and then breathing it out, he calmed down and then answered,

"Whatever you want, Miss Sanban."

Her jaw dropped. She could not _believe_ it! Wally just said no _to_ sex! A sex-crazed boy just said no to sex! Whatever Patton had told him earlier that said was serious, and he wouldn't even tell her a thing!

"WALLY!"

"Regretting the sex part?" He asked mockingly, but truthfully he hoped she did.

"Uh -" She shut her jaw, then retorted, "- no!"

"Then zip it there, Miss Sanban," Wally said. "Oi'm tryna drive, and yo' yapping ain't helpin'."

"Stop calling me 'Miss Sanban'!"

Wally grinned, then mocked her. "But you said -"

"Screw what I said!" She screamed.

"So," He began slowly, "what exactly do oi call ya now?"

"Nothing!" the Asian snapped at him.

"Okay, then. _Nothing_ , please be quiet so I can drive in peace."

She whined, stamping her feet repeatedly on to the ground. "I can't believe you, Wally!"

"Well, we're here," He announced.

She looked out the car window and back at him. "Where?"

"Your house," Wally answered plainly. "I assume that you don't want me to walk you to your house today, however, your dad would kill me if oi didn't."

"I'd prefer if my dad _did_ kill you," She grumbled, crossing her arms for the fifth time in the car ride, blowing a piece of hair away from her face.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then," He said.

"No," Kuki responded firmly. She knew for certain that Wally wouldn't be able to last an entire day without her, so then he'd tell her. Indeed, that had to be a good plan. "I'll have Abby and Hoagie pick me up."

"You so sure? Hoagie's car is a mess," Wally stated.

"Then…" She sat there thinking, before replying, "I'll ask Ginny and Bartie to pick me up."

"They always arrive late for school."

"Well, then, _Wallabee_ ," The girl taunted in a fake Aussie accent, "I'll go with Mushi and Sandy!"

Wally looked at her as if she was daft. "They… can't drive."

"I'm going to _walk_ with them, Wally! Gosh, darn it, boy, I am mad at you!" She snarled.

The Asian opened the car door and slipped down as Wally screamed out to her, "Don't trip!"

She spun around, hair flipping as she did so, then yelled, "I'm not Cinderella! Ain't gonna drop my glass slipper for a guy who isn't Prince Charming!"

"How would you drop your glass slipper anyway if you're not Cinderella?" Wally pestered.

Her cheeks flushed into a baby pink, understanding his logic and her stupidity as to what she had said. "You… shut up! I don't want to hear anything else from you!"

Turning her heel around, she stamped up the footpath and opened the door, then turned to flip Wally off, then proceeded to slam the door.

Wally looked at the scenery, then back at the road ahead of him.

"Patton better owe me one. He just cost me sex for a while!"

* * *

"Oh, _Faaanny_!"

The girl almost scoffed from her brother's annoying singsong. She lay on her stomach on top of her bed, focusing on her laptop even more than before, trying to ignore the loud footsteps that were growing more and more.

He swung then leaned onto the doorway, opening the door by shaking the doorknob rapidly.

"Ah was calling out for you, dumbass," He said with a sneer.

Fanny eye-rolled. "Well, ah was _ignoring_ you, dumbass."

"You're a lil' harsh today, Fan," He began, sauntering up to her bed. "PMSing?"

Her eyes widened, shutting her laptop and getting up from her bed at an instant. "What the fuck?"

"Guess ah was right."

"What? No!" She screamed, stepping up closer to him. "What the hell do you want anyway?"

He gave her a pleading look, then dramatically said, "Fanny, dear, it's so _devastating_!"

"What is?" She questioned bitterly.

"You haven't finished my list," He muttered with a slight whine.

"I did all your chores since you gave me the list AND bought you that game thingy."

"You didn't get me the date _plus_ I have more to add."

Fanny growled, placing her hands on her hips. "What more do ya hafta add?"

A smug grin was placed upon his face, then placing five pages of paper on Fanny's lap.

"What the -"

"Front and back."

She gasped, lifting one piece of paper and examining both sides to it. "Front _and_ back? I knew ah shouldn't 'ave told ya to watch 'Friends'."

"Well, you're quite right, Fan. I just finished the episode of Rachel and Ross' second break-up. Now I'm going to proceed on bingeing so you can begin doing my stuff." His lips somehow curled even more.

"Paddy, this is insanely -"

"- brilliant? -" He suggested.

"- stupid!" Fanny continued, ignoring his interruption. "Ah ain't doin' all this just so you can hide my fake relationship."

"You're in a fake relationship?"

Fanny never wanted to dig her grave up more than at that moment. She slammed her back down on her bed with a loud groan as Shaunie stood in her doorway with a jaw dropped so low, it appeared like the cartoons.

"Well, _duh_ , Shaunie! Took ya long enough ta realize!" Paddy exclaimed, his eyes darting over to him. "What guy would want to date our sister?"

"Murder me," She whispered to herself, face covered in her hands.

"Ah can't believe it!" Shaunie began walking into the room, seating himself on top of the bed next to Fanny. "Isn't this against your morals with that feminist crap? Why the heck would you pretend to mom and dad? That guy really looked like he was into you, Fan. And -"

Sitting upright in an instant, she faced Shaunie with furrowing eyebrows and her mouth open, her lip quivering in total shock.

"What was the last thing ya said?"

"It was 'and,' but then you cut me off," He replied.

"No, you big idiot, before that!"

"Oh," Shaunie muttered. "That lad likes ya; It's obvious from the way he stares at you. Real gross, lovey, dovey crap."

"Ew!" Paddy squirmed in his spot, before jumping on the bed lying next to Fanny on her left side.

"Patton doesn't have 'gross, lovey, dovey crap' for me, Shaunie. That's just stupid. And may I remind you that the girl who has a crush on ya, Maya, would hate to hear that from ya."

"Fan, Maya doesn't like me!" Shaunie retorted in a whinge, crossing his arms.

"Yes, she does, dumbass!" Paddy added in agreement to Fanny. "And just so you know, sis, Patton does have 'gross, lovey, dovey crap' for you."

Fanny snorted, a curly strand of her hair blowing up from her forehead as she did so. "You'd only want that to be true so you can throw an 'I-told-you-so' dance. Not happening, Paddy. He's just a boy and a stupid one at that."

"Then why do you write diary entries of him?" Shaunie questioned.

Fanny gasped, eyes widening like saucers as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Shaunie knows too!"

"Of course he knows!" Paddy said, waving his hand dismissively as if it were obvious.

"We read it together when we can't go to sleep, 'cause it always cracks us up!" Shaunie stated further. "It's in that ugly old box."

"You guys - but, you… this isn't - I can't…"

Fanny sat there flabbergasted at what had been occurring. First, Paddy had inquired even more tasks for her to do than needed. Then, Shaunie finds out about her and Patton's fake relationship. Afterward, they say that Patton like-likes her, and then she discovers they've been reading her secret diary entries this whole time.

 _I might as well buy a diary now._

"Many _erotic_ things in there, gotta tell ya," Shaunie murmured.

"Precisely," Paddy agreed. "Well, of course, you haven't discovered the luxuries of what the internet contains, yet it's still like free porn to read. Until ya realize it's your sister in it."

"I do not have erotic diary entries. That's just… gross!" Fanny repulsed.

"What 'bout the diary entry of Valentine's Day?" Shaunie asked.

"Ooo!" Paddy exclaimed. "One of my favorites! ' _It's still so odd not having anyone on this day. I haven't been with somebody in years, but what it would take for me to be Tiffany over by the locker bay sucking face with that annoying Drilovsky. Of course, I don't like him, but just imagine the tension and heat, and the taste of his lips that appear all buttery and smooth. The slip of the tongue, oh, God, what that would just do to me. The feelings of_ -'," He stopped, muffling in his laughter from Fanny's pale face turning into a tomato red, still as her eyes remained wide in embarrassment.

"Can't believe ya forgot that one, sis," Shaunie said to her. "Well, Paddy and I always recite our favorites and mock ya when ya don't see. Been waiting for the right moment to tell ya."

"Well, Shaunie," Paddy began, facing over to him with a mischievous smirk, "I went off and told Patton after I heard about their little secret."

"Without me there?" Shaunie screamed.

"Hush!" Paddy commanded, then gesturing over to Fanny. "It _worked_ , and I'll spill the details later of what had happened. Right now we are focusing on her embarrassment."

"I'm going to kill you."

They both spun their heads around and faced her. The words were said stiffly, barely even said, yet with them learning to raise awareness to all noises(simply to complete pranks on Fanny), they had heard what she had said.

"What?" They questioned in unison.

"I… am going to _fucking_ kill you."

"Paddy, is she literal about this?"

"Her tone of voice is never like this."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. Just -" Her hand seized onto the bed covers, yanking them up and the Fulbright brothers rolled off the bed and toppled to the floor.

"- Okay, run!" Paddy continued, mirroring his brother's frightened face as they scrambled out the room.

"Ah can't believe you guys would do this!" The boys could hear Fanny screaming from behind. "This is an all-time low, ya assholes!"

"Fanny, haven't ya already realized that we're assholes?" Shaunie muttered, taking a heaved breath each step he took pounding down the stairs.

"Yeah, assholes that don't want to be killed!" Paddy leaped the remaining seven stairs, stomping onto the bottom floor of the house, then rushing to the left side.

"Wait for me, Pads!" Shaunie wailed in fear.

"You're both such moronic idiots!" Fanny continued ranting. "Why are you guys so obsessed with torturing me? Just because we're _related_? Not all families are this psychotic! You guys are ruining my life! Ah'm going to hang ya up from the tree outside smashing tomatoes at you, 'cause ah know just how much ya hate 'em!"

She finally caught Shaunie by the ear, then continued dragging him down, a stomp each step she took, finally finding Paddy hiding in a dark corner of the living room.

"Get out or Shaunie gets a yank!" She threatened.

"Go ahead, keep yanking him!" Paddy retaliated.

" _Paddy_!" Shaunie whined defensively.

"Why you little -" She dropped Shaunie and grabbed Paddy by the ear, then Shaunie by the ear again, done so rapidly you couldn't see it by the blink of the eye.

"You're done!" She muttered deadly.

Looking down at their heads, she pushed them against each other making a loud bang sound and they each let out a cry for help.

"Fanny, calm down!"

"Yeah, we're only kids, you know?"

"Only kids? You guys are reading my diary entries! You think that he's in love with me and he's not! That's pathetic! I'm -" _BANG!_ "- going -" _BANG!_ "- to -" _BANG!_ "- fucking -" _BANG!_ "- kill -" _BANG!_ "- you!"

"Fanny, have mercy on us!" Paddy pleaded.

"Beg one more time and it's another bang comin'!" She threatened into his reddened ear.

"Francine Fulbright, you better have an explanation for this!"

The girl froze, instantly dropping her brothers on the ground with another loud _BANG!_ being heard. Steadily turning around, her feet sliding on the floor, she became face to face with her redhead mother, both stern and disappointed expression placed on her face, hands-on-hips.

"What is going on wit' you?"

* * *

 **Kuki: Where was the play?**

 **Fanny: There wasn't any play! Ah tried telling you.**

 **Kuki: What?**

 **Me: Sorry, Kuki.**

 **Kuki: Ugh. This was like the worst chapter for me. Wally lied to me!**

 **Wally: No, I didn't!**

 **Kuki: In the story! Sheesh, now who's the dumb one?**

 **Fanny: It's still you.**

 **Patton: But Wally is a close second.**

 **Kuki: Ugh, everybody is rude to me today, _C_! Now I want my play, if not Imma get real mad!**

 **Me: I can't do a play, Kuki.**

 **Kuki: Then… I want a party!**

 **Me: That I can do! Wait - shit, I spoiled it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this crap! This chapter is short(for me anyway) so I'll do better next time guys.**

 **Review = Update**

 _ **Numbuh 510**_


	19. Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare

**Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm probably not going to update for another five months, but please bare with me, I have a very busy life right now and major editors block.**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own my OC characters(Not in this chapter btw)***

* * *

 _"What is going on wit' you?"_

Her freckled cheeks flushed into a deep shade of red. It was as if her entire life was flashing back from her eyes at that moment. Now she definitely regretted being born. Staring intensely into her mother's most intimidating glare, her eyes obtaining a pinning white sharpness to them that would make you feel as if you were struck by lightning, she honestly was lost for words.

"Mooom, Fanny here tried _killing_ us!"

"It was so scary! Like, ah swear ah thought we were actually going ta die."

"And she threatened to hang us on the tree outside whilst throwing veggies at us!"

It took all her strength not to scoff right there from how much her brothers were being dramatic. Of course, they were being heard in this situation and not herself, they were always more favored by her mother.

And somehow, someway that she had no idea _how_ it was possible, her mother's intense glare somehow seized to a point she didn't know even existed. Sweat began trickling from her forehead down to her blushing cheeks. Her spine weakened like jelly, stomach-churning as if on the verge of puking with the ultimate regret eating that box of cookies twenty minutes ago.

There really was no way out of this, was there?

 _Oh, fuckity fuck._

"Francine Carla Fulbright, you answer me right now!"

But of course, she was at a loss of words. A sentence had tried to escape her lips at that very moment, however, it ended up as several stutters and an even more furious version of her mother.

If she had told her what had happened, it could've been revealed; Her and Patton weren't dating and _she_ had wrapped _him_ into a mess simply to spite the idiotic Rick. She knew how proud her mother was to find out she had found somebody after forever. She knew that even her own _father_ , the man who would barely let her wear a tank top, was even happy with her choice of Patton. This could've ruined everything. She would've warped this already-mess even more, simple due to the fact that she decided to murder her brothers.

Well, as much as they did deserve it, she could've waited a little longer to do so(preferably when her parents weren't home and neither were the neighbors). It was too late now. And, goddamnit, it's been an _eternity_ since somebody has talked.

"Paddy-and-Shaunie-think-that-I'm-cheating!"

The words blurted from her lips before she could even comprehend what she was saying.

With both her pale hands, she instantly smacked them over her lips before she could say anything more stupid. Paddy and Shaunie practically gaped as all her mother did was flicker her eyes rapidly over to her two sons, then returned her attention instantly to her first-born.

 _Oh, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuckerson. I am a new level of stupidity, aren't I?_

"They mocked me that I apparently _loved_ P - P… Peter," She muttered, her words muffled. "Which, of course, ah don't. And… ah don't care if it was a joke or not, it was real… offensive. Because," Hands off her mouth, her emerald green eyes finally darted over to Paddy and Shaunie, where she stiffly muttered, "I _don't_ love him, guys. And ah never will. He's a pig, rude, obnoxious, and I'd never go that low."

"But he loves you, ya dimwit!" Paddy exclaimed, forgetting about their utterly confused mother standing by the side.

"He does not! If not, he's just really convinced ya that he does!" Fanny retorted with a snap.

"But -"

"No, Paddy!"

"Stop lying ta yourself, Fan," Shaunie finally spoke up, additionally forgetting about the even more confused Mrs. Fulbright; Her eyes wide open as she witnessed the entire scene unfold.

"Ah'm not lying ta ma self!"

"Yes, you are!" Paddy and Shaunie said in unison.

"Uh - enough out of all of you!" Mrs. Fulbright finally got out of her daze and (sort of) comprehended as to what was occurring.

Each of the Fulbright siblings finally faced over to her. Their mother's state had returned semi-normal, although she was still slightly mad, her hands still placed on her hips.

"Look, it's Fanny's choice on who she does or doesn't love. She's dating Patton now, so understand that Paddy, Shaunie," She then faced over to Fanny. "And next time, don't go hitting your brothers, just ignore 'em or tell 'em off ter me. Ya got it, Fannypants?"

Fanny's face softened from the sound of her nickname from her mom rather than her full name, knowing that everything was slightly better for all of them now.

This was good. For once, lying had helped her and not her brothers enhance their chances of getting away with things. As weird as it was, she was just glad that it worked; Glad that all of this random crap was finally over and hopefully Shaunie and Paddy wouldn't be talking about her and Patton's fake-relationship for a long while.

 _Hopefully._

"Yes, mum."

"Good," She responded firmly with a nod that suggested everything was now okay. "Now, will somebody clean the stairs? There's dirt everywhere!"

* * *

The sun rose quite rapidly, representing a new day. Oddly enough, her alarm didn't go off at all.

 _Oddly enough._

Fanny hopped up from her bed, in search all over her room for a clock. After her odd dreams with Patton that had been going on for over a week, she searched online on how to differ whether or not she was dreaming or was in reality. With this, she would take it to her advantage to try and control her dreams, in the sense of knowing it wasn't actually real.

Well, _try to_.

Finally, she found a simple clock with a red border underneath her bed. Not even caring that that was an odd place to find a clock, she checked the time.

The hands on the time remained frozen. That only meant that…

 _Shit. I'm dreaming again. Now what the hell is going to happen this time?_

Just as she thought that, her bedroom started morphing into a beautiful green field, dandelions, roses, and daisies planted everywhere. It was beautiful. Her Rainbow Monkey pyjamas had even changed into a navy blue summer dress with a white floral pattern, reaching down to her ankles with a slit by her right leg. Hiking the dress up, she saw that she was wearing hazel sandals with laces.

The wind was blowing into her hair rapidly, her dress flowing gracefully as if she was on a TV commercial or one of those incredibly overdramatic telenovelas.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ She thought bitterly.

Her attention slowly drew to the figure ahead of her, barely visible for her to infer on who it was, however, she knew was taking a step towards her.

Blinking several times before groaning, she could not believe what her mind did to her again.

It was Patton Drilovsky.

In a baby blue short-sleeve button-up.

Smiling.

 _Oh, fuck._

"Hi," Fanny said dreamily.

 _Wait, what? Oh shit! I can't control what I do in my dream!_

Willing to put this theory into the test, she tried to bend down and pick up a flower, a simple task to prove whether or not she had will-power at all.

Yet her body was frozen as she tried to.

 _Ugh, this sucks. Now ah have full knowledge on what's going on for once in my dreams, and ah still can't change 'em._

"Fanny."

Before she knew it, her emerald green eyes were suddenly glued onto Patton's onyx eyes, faces so close together.

"Patton," She breathed out airily.

Silence filled the air, the wind swarming around them as if they were the only people left on earth. Fanny herself had no idea as to why they were so silent with one another, however, she couldn't deny the lust she felt at that very moment. The silence was comfortable and soothing for her, rather than their usual quarrel that they'd have.

It was… different.

"I can't do this anymore."

She blinked.

 _W-what?_

Her face grew perplexed, just as she felt. Growing pale out of shock, she said nothing. The silence that was once filled with passion and understanding grew cold and snide. Her mind was racing. It made no sense. What was Patton saying? Why wasn't he saying anything else? Why were the skies suddenly turning - oh, God, the skies were fading into an eerie grey color!

"I'm not just going to be your fake boyfriend to get back at the guy you really want."

"B-b-but," Fanny stuttered. Now it was all happening so fast. "You're not!"

Her blinks soon became a way to prevent your tears from dripping down her face.

"Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I won't stop loving you."

What was he saying?

 _He… loves me?_

"But I'm in love with you!" She screamed.

"And?" His head faced down to the ground, softly shaking.

"It's only ever been you, and it'll only ever be you."

He turned around, head still faced down, and began walking away.

"NO!"

She screamed, kept screaming, but he wouldn't stop.

"Patton Drilovsky, I love you!"

He ignored every breath she took, Fanny's presence and existence seizing from his mind.

She began sputtering like she's gasping desperately for air, yet no words were able to escape her pink lips.

Fanny hated this. She hated that she was aware of everything that was going on, however, couldn't take any control to change it. She hated how there was no explanation here as to why Patton was acting so strange; so strange in both her dreams AND in reality. She hated that she even said "I love you" to him. And what she hated even more, what she thought would be totally impossible for her to believe, is that she hated that he didn't say it back.

Eyes opened.

She sat up from her bed at an instant, breathing heavily as if air was taken away from her. Shadows swarmed her bedroom as she darted her eyes over to her alarm clock, which read, '4:39am'.

Letting out a large exhale, she looked down at her shaking palms, confused.

It made no sense, what had just occurred in her unconscious mind.

She couldn't love him.

She _didn't_ love him.

She hated him.

She _had_ to hate him.

It was the only thing that made sense for her. She couldn't love anyone. She never would love anyone. She never did love anyone.

 _Oh, my God._

She hopped out of her bed almost instantly, not caring if she made noise and it would wake her family up. Her thoughts were bombarding her mind, so many emotions erupting through her veins at once.

Seating herself by her desk, she switched on her lamp and grabbed the first piece of pen and paper she could find.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I had a dream about him again. But that doesn't matter right now, I'll recount it later today when I'm fully awake._

 _My thoughts were going crazy. But then one stood out to me. It echoed through my ears, chanting each word and it spoke to me._

 _I never did love anyone._

 _At this moment I realise, I don't love Rick, I haven't for a while, and that maybe I never really loved him at all…_

 _And I think I'm going to go talk to him._

Her face softened. That's all she ever really needed to do.

With a yawn, she folded to paper and left it at the corner of the desk, then turned off her lamp and practically jumped onto her bed, eyes shutting.

 _Tomorrow…_

The next day had too many expectations for her, however, her snores soon heavily drowned all her thoughts and she went into the deepest of sleeps, in the hope of no further continuation to her previous dream or anything involving Patton Drilovsky.

* * *

 **The dream sequence is basically a remake of Lara Jeans' in TATBILB, however, modified to my liking :)**

 **Yes, I know that this chapter is pretty short compared to my other chapters, but I'm in an incredible writer's block right now, it's practically insane. I've really tried getting back into writing this week, so hopefully new updates coming more quicker.**

 **I missed you guys a lot! I hope you enjoyed yet another crappy chapter!**

 **Also, I started watching 'Parks and Recreation' and I'm in love. And ever since I've rewatched 'Bohemian Rhapsody', I've been somehow re-obsessed with Queen. So my life so far has been pretty fanatic XD**

 **Review = Update**

 **Laters, my dudes and dudettes!**

 ** _Numbuh 510_**


	20. You're My Best Friend

**Wow, can you believe I made it up to Chapter 20? And an update in the same month? This is insane! Who even am I? Hopefully I can get this thing over with, I have so many new stories to share with you all.**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I only own my OC characters***

* * *

She was up earlier than ever before, five in the morning to be precise. She didn't even care; last night with her dreams, a realisation provoked her, and her willingness to sleep clearly abandoned her so instantly.

She tied up her baby pink converse shoelaces and sighed anxiously, her mind racing with ideas of what this day had ahead of her. She decided to go with a more lazy and relaxed look, tight grey sweatpants to go along with her horizontal striped short-sleeve shirt, colours mint green and white. Her hair strands were bundled up messily into a high bun with a random scrunchie she found under her pillow.

Grabbing a plain black backpack, she rapidly jogged down the stairs to get breakfast and then the hell out of here.

However, the sight of her father's obvious moustache, the man sitting down munching on toast with melted butter, wasn't obscure for her.

 _Oh, shit._

Her footsteps somehow weren't loud enough for the man, yet she had to make her presence known, if not her family would've believed that she was kidnapped in her sleep if she hadn't said anything.

"Hi, dad."

The rather rotund male sat frozen for a moment, before his head tilted over to view his daughter all dressed up for school.

"Well, this is a rare sight." He chuckled, believing as if his statement was somehow remotely close to being hilarious.

"Erm…" The redhead made a slight cough sound before muttering, "Morning, ah guess."

"Indeed it is, darling. Why else would I be up so early chewing on buttered toast?"

Another chuckle, but softer than the last, had escaped his lips. Fanny ignored it, eye-rolling before giving her father a peck on the cheek and drifting off into the kitchen.

She had hoped that this awkward conversation had been enough. Heading to the fridge, she slipped a tiny note saying, "Left early, Ma. Some important things at school to attend. - Fanny" underneath a four-leaf clover shaped magnet.

Sighing, the idea of finding a real four-leaf clover someday would really help her, especially right now with her current occurrences. And she especially did _not_ want to think about the recollection where Shaunie had found a four-leaf clover in the garden instantly where she had been searching for hours for the stupid thing.

"So, Fanny, dear," began her father, the man opening up a newspaper that was beside his silver platter in search for news of other business, "whatcha doing so early?"

Fanny took a deep breath before answering him. She wasn't very fond of lying to her father, mainly due to the fact that he was closer to her than her own mother, the very woman who gave birth to her, was.

"Just… school."

"That's too vague, Fannypants."

It took all her inner strength to not burst everything that was happening to her at once from the sound of her nickname. It was the one time she hated hearing it. It clearly proved how much her parents had cared for her, even though at that very moment she was lying about everything.

 _Just great._

"Well, it's j-just… friends!" She spluttered immediately.

His eyes darted from his newspaper to his daughter standing like an idiot, severely lost for words.

"And by _that_ ," She continued, making it seem subtle, "Eye mean… Kuki told me to come early! Yes, that's it! I'm just heading early because ma dear friend asked me to do so."

Her hands soon clutched onto the knob of the kitchen cabinet. She reached for a box of crackers, then headed straight for the door.

"And ah'll be on my way out now." Her cheeks grew slightly pink as she gave a half smile, before escaping the Fulbright household and hoping for the best that her father wouldn't have been confused from any of that.

Back in the household, Mr. Boss sat there glaring at the emptiness where his daughter's presence previously was. His bushy eyebrows furrowing in perplex-ion, then he sighed before returning to the incomplete crossword puzzle that was waiting for him on the newspaper.

"These damn kids these days. I'll ask her mother, hopefully she'll know what the bloody heck all that meant."

Fanny scurried off the pathway of her home with a heavy sigh. She felt _dreadful_. Not just from her lack of sleep the night before, but with all these scandalous lies she had been causing.

Whipping out her phone from her back pocket, she began rapidly typing in a text message to none other than Patton Drilovsky.

It was just going to be simple, though. None of that exposing or revealing of her "suppressing-her-feelings-for-him" bullshit.

 _Went to school early, you don't have to pick me up. TTYL - Fanny_

Once the "delivered" message appeared above on her phone, she instantly closed the application of messages, plugged her bright purple headphones in her phone, and began playing her music with the volume all the way up, continuing walking to her school.

She did not care if she had awoken Patton quite early with her message. She did not care that the grey bubble and loading dots appeared at once, showing that he was responding back to her message, his thumbs pressing down on the screen rapidly after squinting for a couple seconds to read the message. She did not care that she had left him totally anxious from what their odd relationship was now at that very moment, and that he was no longer able to return back to sleep because his pondering thoughts began bombarding his head immediately.

She did not care about _anything_ that had to do with Patton Drilovsky _at all_.

Because all she cared about at that very moment was talking to that awful, self-absorbed heartbreaker Rick.

And hopefully this time with no more tears left to cry.

* * *

Her breath rasped in her throat. Rick had returned back into the same fucking house he used to live in. It haunted her, memories flashing in her emerald green eyes as she ascended up the pavement to the stairs.

The same very stairs where he had pecked her on the cheek and she had flushed into a crimson-red colour.

The same very stairs where they both sat sniffing fruit-smelling stickers and plastering it all over one another.

The same very stairs where she sat, bare hands over her eyes as she counted to thirty, then chased the boy all over the house to tag him in hide and seek.

And the same very stairs where she smacked him hard on the face with a scold, before running off with tears in the corner of her eyes the afternoon of the _incident_.

Her last memory of this house until now.

With a heaved inhale and exhale, she pressed down forcefully on the doorbell.

 _BRRRING!_

The sound antagonised her. She jumped slightly aback, her face slowly becoming pale to what was just about to happen.

The door had instantly swung open.

It was a woman. A petite woman, just slightly below Fanny's height. Her strawberry-auburn hair reached down to her shoulders, curling up by the edges. She wore a satin navy-blue pyjama set that matched, with fluffy white slippers on her feet. Her pearl earrings accented her fairly small ears, her thin lips curling as she saw the girl who was standing there.

"Fanny Fulbright, I'll be damned," She softly murmured in astonishment.

Her oval eyes widened slightly from her joy of seeing her.

"Hi, Ciara."

The redhead had known this woman for practically her entire childhood, so a colloquial reply seemed perfect for this situation.

"I see you've grown into a fine young woman," She commented, eyeing her from bottom to top.

Fanny giggled softly, her cheeks rising into a baby pink. "Oh, you're being too modest. It has been quite a while since I've seen you too. But ah'm actually here to see…"

Her jaw ultimately dropped once the boy she wanted to see appeared behind his mother. He was wearing an obnoxiously oversized hoodie, red boxer shorts, and simple grey socks that reached up until his ankles.

All her life, she had never seen Rick in such a casual, normal form. This outfit was completely and utterly _lazy_ , something that he always commented on with her outfits and stated that it was, _"Completely inexcusable,"_ or _"People simply don't have fashion taste or want to die if wearing such things."_

But here he was standing there.

 _What a hypocrite._

The boy was on the verge of lighting up a cigarette, whipping out a lighter, just when his mother had called him out in the most polite form possible.

"Ricky, dear, how many times do I have to tell you to that outside? Plus, we have someone who wants to see you."

Her voice airy and elated. It soothed the girl to hear that. Rick's eyes scattered all over the room before settling on the redhead and her luscious curls.

His heart was about to explode out of his chest from all the pounding.

Fanny fucking Fulbright was in _his_ home.

…

Shit.

The redhead stood by the doorstep frozen as she watched the boy mumbled curse words under his breath, combing his hair with his hand and walking towards the door.

The silence was unbearing. They knew it. Fanny, Rick, even his _adoptive mother_ knew it.

"Well," His mother began, flattening down her clothing, "I'll leave you two alone then."

And she strode off at once, stepping up the stairs into what Fanny assumed was her heading into her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" The boy had snapped; Cold and harshness spat out of his mouth and onto the girl instantly when he spoke, yet she expected this. She'd known him practically her entire childhood.

"We need to talk."

The boy opposed to her snorted. "And this is coming from the girl who has been ignoring me ever since I arrived."

" _Well_ ," She began her retaliation with utmost sass, "it wouldn't have been that way if ya could actually talk to me like a human being at that party."

He bit down on his lower lip, agitated that this was now the current state between them; Constant bickering - and not in the cute old couple way.

They… grew up.

"Outside, you and me, now," He demanded, pushing her by the shoulder to sit down on the steps.

Eye-rolling, Fanny had followed after him, sitting beside him with her legs crossed.

"May ah ask about the… _ensemble_?" She gestured to his clothing and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I knew you would inquire about this."

He finally glared up to her - oh, the details, the details, the new features of her appearance that somehow made her beauty increase from when he last saw her - and mumbled something else.

"My parents got divorced, that's why I'm back."

That was not what she expected to hear. An annoying rant that it was none of her business or a dramatic _"I'm having a mid-life crisis, Francine!"_ were along her highest-expectancy to his answer.

He's definitely changed.

"Oh, God," She muttered breathlessly. "When?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He queried sarcastically. "When I arrived back here."

But soon his eyes faded into a different emotion drastically, and deep down the girl beside him actually felt sympathy for the boy.

"They a-a-a-adopted me," He stuttered anxiously. "A choice made together because they wanted a family… but now they decided to separate?"

He took a deep breath before facing the redhead once more.

"I've been in a shitty mood, I know. Buggin' you was distracting me, and wearing this -" He pointed wildly at the clothing he was wearing, "- somebody might as well stuff me in a closet, because it seems like I'm having a mid-life crisis already! But I shouldn't even be telling you this stuff at all; It isn't your business, _snob_."

...and there it was.

"Rick," She began, her voice monotone as she glared at the boy who was furiously trying to pull off his hoodie. "You need to calm the fuck down, and don't take off your shirt, nobody wants to see that."

He scoffed from her comment. "Oh, and why exactly did you come here? To shove it in my face that you now have such an incredible life with your put-together family, amazing boyfriend, and lovely friends that aren't miles away from you?"

"No!" She became enraged. Everything he had just said, her head knew it was a lie. Her family was tearing because of her idiotic brothers and wanting to meddle into her life; Patton wasn't even her _real_ boyfriend, but her unconscious mind seemed to have another stupid opinion on that; And her friends? The people who state that they're _trying_ to help her throughout this entire thing? So far she'd been lucky enough not to have gotten caught.

"Geez, Francine, don't get your knickers in a knot." He folded his arms and pouted like a little child.

"Rick," She paused, pushing all those previous thoughts out of her mind to focus on the current task, "you incredibly stupid and clueless boy, I need fucking closure."

"Excuse me?"

"You… are an idiot. It's so obvious," She started, cracking her fists by her sides nervously. "But _somehow_ , you still managed to damage me as a person! Because of that stupid -"

"- You need to quit with all the "dumb" descriptions. -"

"- blonde bitch!" She huffed. "And no, I won't, because you and her are both real dumbasses!"

Rick scoffed as he stared down at the pavement.

"I… don't know why."

Her emerald-green eyes scattered over to his direction, eyebrows furrowing. "Huh?"

"I never knew why I kissed her. It was totally random," He muttered. "At first we were just talkin' and I needed paper towels - I dunno what for, but I remember that's why I went to the Janitor's Closet - then next thing I know, she kissed me."

"And you think that excuses you for what you did?" She hastily snapped.

"'Course not," He murmured, his attention still anywhere but to her. "It was a bad thing, I get why you smacked me. Like any _dumb_ -" He specifically put emphasis to this word with a slight chuckle, "- boy, I did it. Heck, I kinda missed you, Fan."

The words pierced her. Not the complete and utter honesty; Not the reference to what she previously said, showing that he had paid attention to her; Not the confession that he had missed her; But it was what he had called her.

Fan.

He'd never said that to her before.

"I never loved you," She muttered, her eyes suddenly darting to the vibrant grass in his front yard; Her fingers curled up a strand of grass, swirling it round and round.

"Ouch," He responded sarcastically, making an over-dramatic expression as he placed his hands over his chest.

She eye-rolled once more, grinning a little as she did so.

"Seeing you after all these years made me realise that," She further continued. "Ah was only ever mad at you. Guess I convinced ma-self it was love 'cause I never went off dating any other person. You did affect me, yes, but that was because ya were my best friend and then ya betrayed me to lock lips with the girl who's hated me for no fucking reason."

She looked up at him, and for the first time, their eyes finally faced one another in sync.

"I still have a reason to be mad at you, ya know. It's just… ah'm not anymore."

He smiled warmly. "What does that mean?"

She took a dreadfully long sigh before answering him. "It means that eye want ma old friend back."

His grin somehow grew. "Me too."

Their eyes suddenly parted and faced off into the distance, watching up to the sky and its luminous sun, the heat hovering over them as comforting silence filled the air. It was almost too perfect of a moment...

* * *

 **Welp, that was something, alright.**

 **Erm, if I haven't been responding to any PMs or reading any new chapters, it's because I've been mainly focused on making this new chapter up really quickly. Hope y'all understand, I'll get to seeing those around now.**

 **A lot happened in this chapter and I want you to understand a couple things:**

 **No, Fanny and Rick aren't going to become a thing (*Vomits*). They're friends now, with things sort of resolved.**

 **I think of Rick as adopted because he was originally from the nineteenth century, and so I believe that they probably dropped him off with a random family, so I guess I kinda made that into here, even if its an AU.**

 **And no, you don't have to feel sorry for Rick or anything. We all know he's an ass, but we're kind of moving past from that. I'm a true believer in development with people, so just keep that in mine.**

 **Also, a LOT will happen next chapter, so be prepared, please. And hopefully I can get that up and ready soon as well.**

 **And yeah, the side characters are returning. They've been gone for a while, but the next chapter will definitely involve them.**

 **Review = Update**

 **Numbuh 510**


End file.
